


Synthetic Love Is Real

by TheMightyCancer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Drug Use, Gavin owns a cat, I Tried, Major Character Death Mentioned, Multi, Robot/Human Relationships, SO MUCH SADNESS, Slow Burn, Smut, but so much love, some bio components if you know what I mean, this is probably shit, trying to find a place in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyCancer/pseuds/TheMightyCancer
Summary: Simon watches Markus' relationship with North turn sour. He only just wants to be in the background but he starts to feel something more. It doesn't help that memories from a past relationship start interrupting his sleep.Gavin really hates androids. Especially a certain plastic detective that gets on his nerves. But after battling some demons and the plastic prick saved his life, he can't help but owe him one and maybe a little bit more.Both parties are then thrown into events that will change their views and challenge relations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my wonderful lovelies!!!  
> So instead of finishing my other works, I have written a new one. However, this one I have finished writing completely!!! So I will be able to update frequently. I haven't decided if I want a weekly thing or a maybe an every 2-day thing. Give me a shout out for what you would like!  
> This work is mostly Simon/Markus and Gavin/Reed. I also tried to dabble in some backstory so hold tight!

**20 February 2034 10:36 am**  


“Honestly Jacob,” Maria spoke, peering at the android before them. “Do you think this is a good idea? My mother has more than capable maids. We don't need to...”  


“Maria I don't want a maid from your Mother,” Jacob shook his head quickly before leaning closer to the Android and smiling brightly at Maria. “Besides this is the new state of the art model! A PL600. Doesn't he look the part.”  


“It honey. It's an it. But why not a female one? When we have children, wouldn't you be more comfortable with a...”  


“Nonsense. He will do perfectly!” Jacob turned to flag down a sale's associate. “Excuse me! We would like this one!”  


A sales associate named Jack made his way to the couple and nodded with their choice. The PL600's were the newest domestic assistant and household worker. Everything a new couple or parents would want. They didn't have to cook or clean or even go shopping. They could concentrate on their life instead of the mundane activities of life. Jacob was extremely happy with this while Maria sighed in annoyance.  


As Jack worked on setting all the proper settings for PL600, he told the couple to think of a name. Jacob smiled wide. Maria was even more annoyed than before. She rolled her eyes as Jacob hummed, deep in concentration. The android watched them as the Jacob still seemed to rattle his brain. Maria looked at her phone as she tapped her foot.  


“Why are you taking so long Jacob? Just pick a name for Christ sakes. I mean we can always just call it by its model number,” Maria crossed her arms.  


“Come on Maria,” Jacob moved closer to the android who smiled back. “I'm not calling him by his model name. How about Simon?”  


“Simon? Really? You are going to name it after a character from your book?” Maria scoffed as she shook her head and turned to leave. “Do whatever. I don't care!”  


“Simon is it then,” Jacob smiled.  


“Registering name,” The PL600 spoke. “Hello. My name is Simon.”  


**Feburary 11 2039 10:46 pm**  


Simon jolted away from his bed and sat up quickly. It has been a long while since he had even thought about his past. Memories from his memory bank must have leaked into his sleep mode. He would have to fix this. He sighed as he got up and walk out of his room onto his balcony. After the rebellion, the newly deviants all settled into their own places. Things were still a little rocky but the public opinion was supportive. A lot of androids were seeking work and since a lot of people left Detroit, businesses were more than willing to hire.  


Simon, on the other hand, was happy to stay out of the picture and help around with Josh, North, and Markus. He didn't mind helping around where they were staying. He wanted to keep his mind busy as the days rolled on. He tried not to stay cooped up in the apartment and look at things. Brought up too many memories. He shook his head and leaned over the rail. He looked down at the busy streets and watched all the androids up walking around. The breeze was cold and he scanned around. Most of the androids were new, who had poured in from the outside.  


Although there was a particular figure that he recognized. It was Markus and he was alone which was unusual. Most of the time North would be attached to his hips. Something has happened. The natural curiosity came out of Simon as he grabbed a coat and head outside. He crossed his arms as the cold air hit him hard. There was a small breeze but it still cared a very cold chill. Simon's internal thermometer might be going out again. His feet finally stopped at the bench in front of him and he stared Markus. He greeted Markus as he sat down, but Markus didn't respond. He was too into his thoughts,  


“Is everything alright Markus?” Simon nudged Markus gently.  


“Oh hi Simon,” Markus jumped ever so slightly. “I.....I just don't get North sometimes. Everything was fine and then I mentioned about maybe letting some humans stay with us. To get a feel of them after all that has happened. She became so upset and told me to leave. So I started to walk instead. Why is North so upset with me? I have set us free yet.....yet she seems unhappy,”  


“I think she wanted a more authoritative approach. To get a little payback in a sense for the cruelness of humans. But I am sure she will come around. Just give her time,” Simon's smiled warmly.  


“It's been two months already and she still isn't unhappy.”  


“Well if you need to a place to stay for the night, you are more than welcome to stay with me.”  


“Thank you Simon,” Markus nodded, still looking at his hands. “I might take you up on that.”  


“Well I will go up and fix you a bed for tonight,” Simon got up. “You are always welcomed if need be Markus.”  


Simon watched Markus nod. Simon made his way back to his place and began his routine. He put on fresh linen sheets and pressed them until they were smooth. He fluffed a pillow and placed it on the bed. He went to the window and closed the curtain and heard a knock at his door. He smiled a little as he opened it. Markus stood before him and smiled before entering. Simon showed Markus where he could stay and stood in the doorway. Markus sat on the bed and looked around. He looked back towards Simon and smiled.  


Simon nodded and wished him a good night and closed the door. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he paused. He looked back at the guest door and the feeling spiked slightly. He quickly turned his head back and felt a heat against his cheeks. He quickly moved to his bedroom and got into bed. He laid there as his thoughts went around and around in his head. Mostly consumed with Markus at the moment. He smiled faintly before shaking his head. No. He couldn't do this again and let alone with Markus who had North. Simon rolled on his side as he felt the fabric against his fingers, keeping his mind off things. He closed his eyes and set a timer to get up in the morning.  


**February 12 2039 8:05 am**  


“Come again?” Gavin looked at the plastic detective and then at Flower in disbelief.  


“I said you are going to be working with Connor,” Fowler typed on his computer his gaze never leaving the screen. “Anderson is on vacation and he instructed me to keep Connor busy. Since you are behind on all of your cases and you need to work on your teamwork skills, I have taken the liberty of assigning you your new partner.”  


“Oh fuck no!” Gavin stepped forward. “I am not going to work with this plastic..”  


“Watch your tongue boy!” Fowler looked up and pointed a finger towards the upset detective. “Things have changed and you are going to have to accept those changes. Now grab Connor and get the fuck out of my office!”  


Gavin threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the office. This was just fucking perfect. First, his cat decided to piss all over his clean clothes. Then his car wouldn't start, so he had to catch a taxi. And now he was told he was going to be working with an android! He flopped in his chair and kicked his trashcan over. He was seething with rage. He definitely was going to get piss drunk when he got off of work.  


He rubbed his forehead as a headache started to form. He looked over to see Connor coming over and instantly groaned. God, he was going to have to look at that plastic piece of shit for a few weeks. How did Anderson get all those vacation hours anyway? Gavin watched as Connor came closer and looked at the floor. He bent down and picked up the trash. Connor placed the trashcan underneath Gavin's desk and stared at him blankly.  


“I know you are upset, Detective Reed,” Connor smiled a little. “I will try to stay out of your way when it doesn't pertain to a case. I, however, would appreciate it if you would work with me.”  


“I don't take orders from the likes of you,” Gavin leaned up. “But since we have to work together, I want to lay down some ground rules. Rule number uno, stay the fuck out of my way. Rule number two, You stay over there and I stay over here. And finally rule number three, you will do as I say for this whole month. Got it?”  


“You contradict yourself, Detective,” Connor tilted his head. “How am I suppose to stay out of your way when we will be working on cases?”  


“Oh my fucking god,” Gavin groaned and tilted his head back digging his palms into his eye sockets. “Just go make yourself useful and get me a coffee. Can you at least do that much for me?”  


“Of course,” Connor walked away.  


Gavin closed his eyes and prayed to whatever being out there to help him out. Maybe he could pawn the android off on another officer or abandoned him somewhere. He would have to come up with something quick though. Something that would take that plastic prick a long ass time do until Hank got back. He slightly opened his eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Connor was standing with the coffee, waiting. Gavin reached out for the coffee and looked at it before placing it on his desk.  


He took a good look at Connor, inspecting his clothes. Even after the android rebellion, the plastic detective kept his original suit on. Gavin still thought that all androids should obey humans and this whole uprising was a crock of shit. It made him boil with rage. Just to think that all those little plastic assholes were walking around free. Especially a certain one he had yet to catch. It was on a personal level and he couldn't wait to rip it apart, limb from limb. He would find it one day. Maybe the rebellion was good after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! I have decided that I will be posting every Friday! So I hope you will come back and enjoy!

**February 20 2034 3:45 pm**  


“So this your new home!” Jacob opened the door as Maria quickly got inside and Simon walked in slowly. “I hope you'll enjoy it!”  


“Jacob really?” Maria took off her coat and handed it to Simon, who took it promptly and placed it on the coat rack. “It doesn't have feelings. Why don't you get that thing to make dinner and in the mean time we can have a little fun.”  


“Well I need to give him a tour of the place first,” Jacob looked at Maria. “But after we can..”  


“Just forget it,” Maria sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I'm going to take a shower. You can do what you will. Call me when dinner is finished.”  


Maria rushed upstairs and Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. Simon merely watched out of curiosity. He followed his owner to the kitchen as he was shown where everything was. The kitchen was large and seemed to have been recently refurbished. Jacob led Simon to the dining room and Simon noticed the various cultural pieces. Simon was led towards the hallway beside the stairs. There was a basement and Jacob's study, where he wrote and spent most of his days. At the end of the hall was Simon's room.  


Jacob opened the door and Simon took note of how homely it felt. The room was a light teal and a small window, showing the backyard. Simon took in the room as Jacob rambled on how he hoped it was up to par. Getting Simon was a little on the spur of the moment. Simon turned his gaze to a bookshelf which was empty.  


“I got you a bookcase just in case you wanted to read,” Jacob put his hands in his pockets. “Although I am sure you have it all stored in your head.”  


“I do,”Simon spoke automatically. “But I would like to know what a book felt like.”  


“Certainly!” Jacob beamed. “Just come into my study and pick out a few. But I suggest getting dinner ready. Maria wouldn't be happy.”  


“Of course,” Simon nodded and walked to the kitchen.  


February 13 2039 8:16 am  


Simon rubbed his eyes as felt the cold seep into his body. He could hear his fans swirling inside him, working harder than usual. He leaned forward and it seemed harder than usual to move. He checked the status of his eternal thermostat and it seemed to be on the fritz again. He didn't want to go and be told he would have to order another part. It was getting tougher to find his make in parts. He would deal with it later.  


Simon checked the status of the weather and it was going to cloudy and a slight chance of snow. He grumbled slightly underneath his breath before going to his dresser ad pulling out some long sleeves. Detroit's weather was really unforgiving this time of year. Simon wrapped up in a hoodie he had tossed on a small recliner, that was placed next to his bookcase. It was filled to the brim with soft and hardback books. He opened his door without looking and suddenly bumped into a figure before him. Simon adjusted himself and it was Markus.  


“Oh!” Simon blinked in surprised. “Markus, you're still here?”  


“Yeah,” Markus laughed. “Figured I would relax a little and get my mind together before I went to deal with North. I...I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay on such short notice.”  


“It's my pleasure,” Simon smiled gently feeling his heart flutter slightly. “It's no problem really”  


“Well I...,”Markus seemed to be searching for something to say before clearing his throat. “I plan on having a meeting to discuss on how we are going to integrate with humans as equals. We need their support if we want to continue to have our supplies coming to us. We can't rely on borrowed time. The mess hall will run short with what we have already.”  


“I will see what I can do,” Simon held out his hand and opened up a section of contacts. “I know a few androids that have connections to some of the workers at CyberLife. Don't ask. It's a long story.”  


“Alright,” Markus placed a hand on Simon's shoulder. “Thank you Simon. You and Josh do a lot for me. I appreciate it.”  


“Anything for you Markus,” Simon blushed slightly.  


Markus' hand lingered longer than Simon thought it was suppose to be. Or he could be looking into too much. He looked back to his contacts and sent out a few messages and closed out the program. Markus looked at Simon as if he wanted to say something but he turned his gaze and dropped his hand. Simon felt his heart flutter and the blush on his cheeks still remained. He turned his gaze quickly to something on the table.  


A sudden sound filled the quiet kitchen and Markus answered with a sigh. It must have been North by the way Markus placed a hand on his hip. His face was filled with mixed emotions. There was love but there was also hint of loneliness. The same look Simon knew all too well. It made him feel things he was sure he buried deep down. Markus finished the call and looked at Simon.  


“I guess North wants to talk,” Markus smiled softly. “Said she was worried I didn't show up last night but figured I needed my space.”  


“Well I am glad she has calmed down,” Simon nodded.  


“Yeah,” Markus spoke softly. “Thanks again Simon.”  


“No problem.”  


Simon watched Markus leave but he felt a sudden tug at his old heart. He shook his head as he grabbed his keys. He needed to talk to Josh more about what to do with blue blood situation. See if he could set up a meeting with any CyberLife representation for Markus. He headed out the door and made his way to Josh's.  


**February 13 2018 10:10 am**  


“So I put that shit in my hair,” Gavin said to Chris as they walked into the station.  


“What shit did you put in your hair?”Chris stopped and looked at Gavin weird.  


“You know? Conditioner?” Gavin rose up his eyebrows and gave Chris a nah shit look.  


“Oh right,” Chris nodded with an unsure look as he made it towards his desk  


Gavin shook his head while laughing. He made his way to his desk and stopped. There was Connor, looking over the files. He groaned as he sipped on his coffee. Connor couldn't even obey the simplest of orders. This was going to be a long goddamn month. Gavin walked around the android and sat in his chair. He sipped on his coffee as he stared at the plastic detective.  


Connor smiled at Gavin, who grimaced and rolled his eyes. He propped his feet up and continued to drink on his coffee. The android began talking about a new case and Gavin tried to zone him out. He didn't feel like working today. Maybe he would send his new partner on a goose chase. He chuckled as he started to weave a plan in his head. He would pick a cold case that there was no possible way of solving it. Then he would have the rest of the day and maybe even a week to his self.  


“Hey Connor,” Gavin cleared his throat as he removed his feet from the desk and typed away on his computer. “I have an idea! Why don't we try this case.”  


“Are you sure Detective,” Connor leaned over to look at the picture. “This case has been cold for sometime.”  


“Only for a year or so,” Gavin waved his hand up and down. “Nothing you can't figure out.”  


“Well,” Connor's LED went to yellow before going to blue as he smiled. “Thank you Detective Reed. Let's get started then.”  


“Excellent. Here's the fun part,” Gavin got up and grabbed Connor by the shoulders and turned him around. “You are going to go and gather all the evidence and I will follow up with you later. I gotta do a few things here. You know, talk to Fowler and get my shit together.”  


“But...”  


“Now now. Be a good little android. This case isn't going to figure itself out.”  


Gavin pushed Connor away and watched the android leave, occasionally looking over his shoulder. Gavin smiled and waved until the plastic detective was gone. He chuckled at how naive that little android was. Like he was going to do any work today. He got back in his seat and whipped out his phone. He grabbed his headphones and began to chill the fuck out. He blared his music loud and scrolled through old memes.  


He yawned and smacked his lips. It had been two hours of pure bliss since he didn't have to see that plastic detective. He was so busy doing nothing, that he started to get sleepy. He figured it wouldn't hurt to relax. He cleared off a place on his desk and propped his head against his arms. A nap would do him some good. He closed his eyes.  


“Detective Reed?” Gavin opened his eyes as he felt someone's hand shaking him. He lifted his head and wiped drool from his mouth. He looked over and jumped when he saw Connor with a man in handcuffs. “I managed to catch the killer and close the cold case you gave me.”  


“Are you fucking serious?” Gavin looked at the suspect and then to Connor. “How did you...”  


“Well there were testimonies that were inconsistent. I merely re-interviewed the suspects and Mr. Summers became the prime suspect. When I told him this, he ran off. I managed to catch him in an alleyway and brought him back here,” Connor smiled. “I do hope you enjoyed your break. Now can we get back to the important cases?”  


Gavin just blinked as he watched Mr. Summer's get carried off. He looked back at Connor who was grinning like a shit eating possum. Deep down. Gavin couldn't help but be in awe. But the recurring anger boiled inside of him. This is why good cops lost their fucking jobs. Because these assholes think they were so fucking special. He scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. He scrunched his face up in disapproval and swiveled around so he was facing his computer.  


In the corner of his eye he watched Connor pull up a seat next to him. Oh goddamn this android. Did he not knowing how to fucking listen? He sighed with annoyance and scooted closer to his screen. He typed away, trying to ignore the feeling of a pair of eyes watching him. It was getting on his nerves. The more he ignore it, the more he got pissed the fuck off. He decided he was done with this plastic motherfucker.  


“Are you going to go away any time soon?” Gavin said while turning his gaze to Connor.  


“No,” Connor sat with perfect posture. “Not until we finish the cases you've put off. Captain Fowler insisted I get you back on track.”  


“With all due respect,” Gavin leaned towards Connor. “I don't fucking care and I'll finish them when I want to. So shuway.”  


“I was ordered to stay with you,” Connor looked at the desk and at the large pile of paperwork.  


“Why do you listen to everyone but me? I gave you clear instructions to leave me the fuck alone.”  


“I know you do not wish to work with me. Trust me, the feeling is mutual. However, cases are still piling up with dangerous individuals that need to be stopped. So let's push our differences aside until Hank gets back and it will go by quicker.”  


“If I agree will you scurry off to your desk and do your work far away from me?”  


“If you agree to work, then yes,” Connor put out his hand for a handshake.  


“Fine,” Gavin grabbed the android's hand and shook his hand. “Now go away.”  


He watched the plastic detective go back to his desk and started to work. When Gavin looked back to his screen, he looked up towards Fowler's office. Fowler was standing in front of the class and bore a wide smile. Goddamn, that man. The Captain probably watched the whole time. He was never going to let Gavin live this down. Gavin watched as the Captain turned around and flipped him off. He looked back at his screen and decided he should at least do one case so he could catch up with boy wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again my lovelies!  
> I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far!

**March 20, 2034, 6:30 pm**  


“It's a shame we couldn't have gotten the female model,” Maria flipped through her tablet.  


“Simon is more than capable. He has been here a month now and he has done everything you have ask and then some. Oh, thank you, Simon,” Jacob smiled as Simon placed his food in front of him.  


“What if the girls come over and get uncomfortable with this thing here? It would have been more practical if we had gotten a female android.”  


“It doesn't matter Maria,” Jacob huffed. “He does the same job as the newer models. Sure he doesn't have some of the upgrades but sometimes older models are better than the newer ones.”  


“It's not fast enough. The AX400...”  


“That's enough Maria. I do not wish to hear any more on this matter.”  


Simon stood obediently as he waited for the couple to finish their meals. Maria pushed he half eaten meal away and stood up. She said she was going out and not to wait up for her. Jacob merely shrugged her off and she scoffed while shaking her head. Simon took her plate and wine glass and made his way to the kitchen. He dumped the half eaten in the trash and washed Maria's dishes. He turned around made his way back to the dining room.  


Jacob was still working on his plate as he was bent over looking over some papers. Simon stood with his hands behind his back as he waited patiently. When Jacob was finally done, Simon moved in swift movements and grabbed Jacob's dishes. Jacob nodded at the android before continuing his gaze over the papers. Simon got into the kitchen and began to clean the whole area. When he was finished he turned around and paused.  


“I'm sorry my wife doesn't have much faith in you,” Jacob leaned against the doorway. “You do a wonderful job, Simon. Don't worry about her. She is just sore she didn't get her way.”  


“Thank you, Mr. Reed.”  


“Oh please call me Jacob,” Jacob looked a little desperate. “Only my editor calls me Mr. Reed and I would like to keep it that way.”  


“Of course Mr...Jacob,” Simon smiled.  


**February 15th, 2039 2:08 am**  


BANG! BANG!  


Simon jerked up as he looked at the time. It was a 2:08 and he tried to register who would be here at such a time. Simon scrambled out of bed as he made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole and sighed when it was just Markus. He opened the door and Markus zoomed past him. Simon stood dazed until he shut the door slowly and turned towards the pacing android. He watched the rebellion leader place his hands on his hips as he sighed continuously.  


“Are you alright?” Simon tilted his head.  


“No,” Markus pulled out a chair and sat down, slumping against it. “I just don't understand North. What more does she want from me?”  


“What happened?” Simon sat next to Markus, leaning back in his chair.  


“I told her about the situation about the blue blood and you know what she told me? That we needed to a get a little violent instead of negotiating. She doesn't think you and Josh are capable of handling the issue as promptly as she would. I told her that we didn't need violence. Why can't I get that through to her?”  


“She is headstrong and I am sure that she will accept it as she did before. She may not like it but she will come around.”  


Markus dipped his head and nodded, before getting up. Simon watched as the Markus made off to his room and shut the door. Simon's eyes lingered on the door and he felt the need to rush in and express his feelings to Markus. Before he realized it, he was standing in front of the guest door, hand on the knob. His heart fluttered and he felt his body trembling. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let go when he heard footsteps coming closer to the door and he bolted to his room. He shut the door as gently as he could and stood with his back against the door.  


Simon pushed off the door and found himself in front of the balcony door. The lights were bright against the night sky. The snow flurries swirled with the wind and trickled down the city streets. Simon always enjoyed the fall and winter but not so much anymore. He turned his gaze to the bookshelf and smiled sadly. His feet moved him until he stood in front of a set of particular books. He had read plenty of time, he even knew them by memory. But he enjoyed the feel of the pages against his fingertips. A cold reminder of a love he once knew. He picked a book with a spine that looked like it was going to fall apart. He laid across his bed as he began to read. It was long before Simon's system shut down for sleep mode, with Simon still clenching the book in his hands and a tear sliding down his cheek.  


**February 15th, 2039 9:45 am**  


“Did you sleep well, Detective? You look exhausted.”  


“Buzz off plastic,” Gavin rubbed his forehead as a headache pounded through his skull. “I just want to get this day over with.”  


“Sleep deprivation is not good for you Detective Reed,” Connor looked down at Gavin's desk and then back to him. “Nor is living off coffee and energy drinks.”  


“What does it matter to you? It's a slow day today. Can't you just let me slack off for once?”  


“Captain Fowler wouldn't appreciate that.”  


Gavin sighed heavily before throwing his hands up and waited to hear Connor's planned out schedule. Gavin let his mind wonder right as the android started to talk. It was too early to deal with this bullshit. He glanced over at Captain Fowler's office and scowled. The man was a vacation too and of course, he would make him deal with Connor. Just like the asshole to keep him busy. He looked back over to Connor who had his hand out, showing a photo of a man.  


The detective slouched in his chair and tried to act like he was paying attention. It was taking all his strength not to fall asleep. Connor's words seemed to disappeared but his lips were still moving. It was hard trying to focus and Gavin leaned forward. Connor's voice was distant and low and seemed like he was speaking underwater. Gavin closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate when suddenly he could hear the android's voice loud and clear.  


“Detective Reed?”  


“Huh?”  


“Did you hear anything I said?”  


“I try not to listen to anything you say.”  


“It would be nice if you would at least try to work with me,” Connor furrowed his brow as he looked like he was getting frustrated.  


“Alright fine run it by me again and I promise to listen.”  


Gavin listened and soon they were in his car driving down the streets of Detroit. They were looking for a Carlos Martinez and so far all the addresses they had were either fake or were abandoned facilities. The detective was getting annoyed and frustrated. He was about to say fuck this and drop the plastic machine off at the DPD and go home. However; the last address led them to an ex-girlfriend with a chip on her shoulder and three hungry children.  


She told them they could find Carlos at a bar about three blocks away. He spent his time there trying to pick up girls or run his business. She ranted for about ten minutes on how Carlos was a piece of shit and that she wanted child support. After a while, Connor had to step in and politely let her know they were going. Before the detective's left, she told them to make sure they let Carlos know that her brothers were looking for him. Now they had found themselves sitting a couple of feet from the bar, hoping they could spot the man of the hour.  


“Do you think he is here already detective?” Connor kept his gaze on the bar.  


“Probably,” Gavin leaned back against his seat. “Drug business never sleeps so he is not going to miss any opportunities. If not, he probably has a goonie in there doing the dirty work.”  


“Of course. How are we going to find the run man?”  


“I'll go in and check it out. I shoot you a text to let you know.”  


Gavin got out of the car, looking both ways before jaywalking across the street. He stood in front of the bar and it looked quite nice. It didn't look run down like most of the joints around here. He went inside and sat in a dark corner of the room. He took out his phone and started to flip through various websites, occasionally looking up towards the bar. The air was filled with smoke and the room looked hazy. Gavin's nose tickled and he surpassed the need to sneeze.  


His gaze moved towards the door when a bell jingled and a very familiar face walked in. He smirked and leaned back, sending a text to the plastic detective. Gavin watched a man in blue jeans and a hoodie walk towards him before sitting in a booth next to him on the other side of the bar. The man pulled down his hood and talked to the waitress before leaning back and checked his phone. Gavin took the opportunity and quickly made his way to the booth.  


“How's it going, Rich?” Gavin slid in the vacant seat in front of Rich.  


“Shit,” The man looked at Gavin and leaned back against his seat. “The fuck you want?”  


“Well I just so happened to be on a Red Ice case and I came here to see if I could find a lead. And lo and behold here you are Richie.”  


“Go fuck yourself, Gavin,” Rich went to get up but stopped when Gavin pointed a gun at him.  


“Listen here fuckface. Tell me about Carlos Martinez. I know your one of his dealers or you wouldn't be in this fucking joint. So how about we do this easy way and just tell me about our good old friend shall we?”  


“Listen, Gavin,” Rich leaned in forward. “You know better than to threaten me with a gun. Now if you slide some cash my way then I might be able to remember some important details.”  


Gavin put his gun away as he pulled out his phone. Rich pulled out his phone as well and Gavin sent 40 bucks. Rich spilled the beans on Carlos. Said he was a newbie on the block but he had dangerous friends. Carlos was a weapons dealer and ran his product out of his own house. Carlos never left his house for anything besides food or dropping off a drug load. Anything that dealt with drugs, he had someone else do the business. Rich couldn't tell Gavin the address even if he wanted to. The only thing he could do was tell him the location of his meetups.  


Gavin nodded and got up and turned before bumping into to someone. He jerked his head up and grumbled when it was Connor. The android looked at him questioningly before looking over at his shoulder. Rich was looking at the android and sneered before turning his back towards both detectives. Gavin scoffed before hitting his shoulder against the android and stomping outside. It pissed him off that he told the plastic to stay in the car yet he didn't listen to him. It made him boil inside.  


“Was that the lead you had?” Connor cocked his head.  


“Wasn't you suppose to stay in the car as I told you to do?” Gavin cranked up the car and glared at the android.  


“I was concerned that you were taking too long. Besides, I would have been able to catch whoever ran out. Being in the car lowered my chances out catching him by 33 percent.”  


“Regardless, when someone gives you orders you need to obey them. I had things under control and didn't need you. Now we are going to go to see if one of these addresses is real.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful lovelies! I know I said I would update every Friday but life decided to set me back a little. But I am going to try and post all these chapters on a schedule. So I will try to post every Friday, I might even throw some in during the week. But thank you all for reading and hopefully this chapter is a good one!
> 
> P.S. Don't hesitate to comment! I love comments and I try to response to every one of them!

**April 5th 2034 4:30 pm**  


Simon had kept himself busy with cleaning the house. Doing everything from laundry to scrubbing every single corner in the place. The house was a two story house but it was nothing for Simon. Once he had finished, he started to prepare for dinner. Maria wanted something fancy where Jacob was fine with just having something simple.  


“Are you even going to try and spend time with me Jacob?” Maria sounded extremely annoyed.  


“Maria I have to get this written down! I have gotten over my writer's block. You know better than anyone...”  


“Save it Jacob. I'm going to go out with the girls.”  


“Maria! Wait!” The door slammed and Simon turned his head slightly. “Just great.”  


Simon turned his head back when Jacob walked in and opened the fridge. Her heard the rustle of bottles before the door closed. Simon turned and looked over his shoulder. Jacob fiddled with the top of his beer bottle and he seemed quite upset. Simon wanted to talk but kept his mind on his task. He would only speak when spoken. That is what Maria told him.  


He continued cubing up some beef to make a nice stew. He could feel Jacob staring at him and he try to ignore the feeling. He was curious to say this least. He wanted to ask about Maria's sudden change in mood, but he shook that from his head. He kept his head down when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. They stopped next to him and he glanced over.  


“Simon can I ask you something?” Jacob leaned against the counter and sat down his drink as he crossed his arms.  


“Sure,” Simon stopped what he was doing and looked at Jacob.  


“You don't think I was asking too much was I? I mean I had the feeling and the motivation!”  


“I don't think it was wrong of you. I think she just misses you and she doesn't know how to express it so she gets frustrated.”  


“Yeah,” Jacob sighed, taking a drink from his beer “But she knows that when I get these moments I need to act on them or else they will leave me. Maybe I am just being selfish”  


“It's not selfish to be happy,” Simon looked away from Jacob, cutting up onions. “From what I understand is that only you can make yourself happy”  


“Are you happy Simon?”  


“I....,” Simon gave Jacob a confused look before looking down at the cutting board. “Androids don't have feelings.”  


Simon glanced over at Jacob who seemed a little sad. He felt a hand on his shoulder and it was full of comfort. Jacob told Simon to not make anything too heavy. He was going to go to his study to find is motivation again. He gave Simon instructions to bring the meal to him and he could have the night off and relax. Simon smiled as Jacob let go of his shoulder and walked out of the room. He looked out of the window and thought about was he happy? He never actually thought about it before. He did feel happy around Jacob. He would do anything for him. He smiled to himself as he hummed a small tune.  


**February 15 2039 7:05 am**  


Simon woke up as he leaned up. This spillage of memories were making him feel drained. He really didn't need this right now. Today was going to be a busy day and he needed all the rest he could get. Plus he needed to get his mind off thing for tomorrow. He looked down at the book he still had in his hand and placed it on the nightstand. He slid off the bed and got dressed in a hoodie and comfortable pants. He opened the door and went to the guest room. The room was empty and he felt a little sad. He thought Markus would still be here like last time.  


He shook his head at the thought and went outside. He headed towards Josh's place. Josh lived in a nice area, the apartments were really nice. They were fixed after the android's took over a part of the city. Simon stuck to an older apartment. He didn't need anything extravagant. He got Josh's door and knocked on it. Josh opened it and looked surprised.  


“Well you're here early,” Josh scrunched his eyebrows as he ran a hand through his hair. “You're about an hour early.”  


“I woke up a little earlier than expected,” Simon smiled as he walked in.  


“Is it your sleep mode again? Simon I told you that you need to take care of yourself.”  


“I'm fine Josh. It's nothing too serious.”  


“If you say so.”  


Simon sat down as Josh went over the details. Once the representatives were at the meeting spot, they would begin the negotiations as soon as possible. Josh didn't want them to get the upper hand at first. It shouldn't be a problem. Simon nodded and mentioned North's attitude. Josh waved it off saying that he would take care of North's comments.  


Simon and Josh began to practice several scenarios to make sure they were covered should anything arise. Simon received a message from one of his inside guys and spoke to him. The android mentioned that people Cyberlife had just left. Simon thanked them and called Markus. He didn't answer right away. Simon tried again before being sent to a voice recording. Simon left a message saying it was urgent.He looked at Josh who had his arms crossed.  


“Well this is just great,” Josh placed his hand his hips. “CyberLife will be here in 25 minutes and Markus is not picking up.”  


“Don't worry Josh,” Simon bit his lip. “I'll just try to reach North.”  


“I don't think that would be a good idea,” Josh hesitated before sighing. “I'll call her”  


“Why can't I call her?”  


“Simon,” Josh opened his mouth and sighed. “North thinks Markus has been doing things...with you.”  


Simon stood dumbfounded as Josh called North. She picked up and said Markus was resting. He told her that CyberLife was on the way and they needed to get there fast. North seemed annoyed but agreed. Josh ended the call and looked over at Simon. He told him that he knew he wasn't doing anything behind North's back. But he warned Simon to watch his back, just in case. Simon nodded and waited for this day to be over.  


North and Markus made it to Josh's house with 10 minutes to spare. Simon sat further away and watched as the coupe walked in. North had her arms wrapped around Markus'. Josh leaded to them to his couch and began to explain what he and Simon discussed earlier. Simon tried to keep his gaze on Josh's feet but would occasionally glance towards North and Markus. Markus was in deep concentration and North was looking right at Simon. He quickly looked at his hands when North got up and waltzed over to him. She sat down as she looked over at him.  


“You seem rather quiet today Simon.”  


“I didn't sleep good last night,” Simon stretched his shoulders.  


“Thank you for helping out Markus,”North's tone was nice but there was a hint of anger laced with her words. “But I think he should stop going to your place. He seems to want to spend more time with you than me.”  


“I just offered it North,”Simon looked at her, his voice low. “Markus is his own person. He makes his own decisions. Much like he is doing now. I was just trying to do the right thing.”  


North looked Simon over and sighed. She apologized and leaned forward. She expressed her concerns where their relationship stand. Simon mentioned that maybe she should take in consideration how Markus felt about violence. She mulled it over before agreeing. She thanked Simon and he smiled while he nodded. He looked at the time noticed that they needed to go.He called out to Josh and pointed at his wrist. Josh got the message and clapped his hands. All four androids walked out and went to the meeting place.  


**February 15 2039 12:10 pm**  


“Mr. Martinez,” Connor knocked on the door. “We are from the Detroit Police Department and would like to ask you a few questions.”  


There was nothing but a dog barking. Gavin watched Connor as the android continued the safe approach. Gavin scratched his neck as his annoyance level rose. Obviously Mr. Martinez wasn't at home and they needed to get inside. The plastic machine wouldn't accept Gavin's more practical approach. Gavin suggest just barging in and catching him by surprise. Connor had gone against it, spewing out statics about they could be killed barging in. Gavin didn't like that answer at all.  


“Hey shit for brains!” Gavin pushed Connor out of the way and pounded on the door. “Open the goddamn door or we will arrest you for resisting an officer!”  


They was still nothing. Just the annoying barking. It highly pissed Gavin off. Gavin upholstered his gun and kicked the door in. He stepped inside and covered his nose. The place smelt like shit and piss. The dog, which was a small chihuahua, snapped and growled at the detectives. Gavin glared at the door before walking towards a coffee table. It was filled to the brim with Red Ice. He looked over his shoulder as he watched Connor trying to calm the dog down.  


Quickly, Gavin swiped a baggie from the table and stuffed in his pocket. He stood up and looked around the living room. Most of the furniture looked like it was going to fall apart if someone sat down. He walked towards the kitchen when he heard shuffling upstairs. Gavin bolted upstairs, Connor not far behind. As they both got up to the top, a door at the end of the hall slammed shut. Both detectives hurried towards the door, both getting on oneside. Gavin placed his hand on the knob and looked at Connor. The android nodded and Gavin jerked the door open. A AX400 model android stood holding a basket full of clothes. She dropped them and shot her hands up in the air.  


“Where the fuck is your owner?” Gavins said.  


“Lower your tone detective,” Connor smiled at the android. “Hello my name is Connor. Do you know where we could find your owner?”  


“I....I don't know,” The android looked at both of them.  


“Bull fucking shit,” Gavin raised his voice just to spite Connor. “Where was he the last fucking place you saw him?”  


“I...In the kitchen!”  


“Goddamn it!”  


Gavin pushed passed Connor, running down the stairs as quickly as his feet could carry him. He ran into the kitchen as he walked towards the door. Connor was behind him when a loud bang shot out. Gavin quickly dropped the floor, Connor doing the same. Gavin squat walked towards the kitchen back door and slowly stood up. He peeped through the blinds. He didn't see anyone so he stood straight up and swung the door open.  


A loud crash came at the side of the house and the detective ran towards. HE heard Connor call out to him but he ignored him. He leaned against the edge of the house and looked over the corner. He saw someone on the ground looking for something.  


“Stop right there motherfucker!” Gavin yelled as he moved away from the house and pointed the gun at the figure on the ground.  


“ Fuck you policia!” The man turned around with a gun and fired at Gavin.  


Gavin ducked as he rolled back towards the house. He leaned against it as more bullets hit the edge of the house. Gavin waited until the bullets stopped and he quickly turned the corner. He fired his gun as the man fumbled with his gun. The man dodged and hid behind some trashcans. Gavin pulled back when he felt someone next to him. Connor had finally showed up next to him.  


The android looked at Gavin before darting out in the open. Gavin cursed loudly as he reached out towards Connor. The android bent down when a shower of bullets echoed through the air. Gavin leaned back against the wall and reached for his phone. He grabbed his walkie and requested back up. When he looked back, Connor was gone. Gavin cursed and darted around the corner. The android was against the edge of the house and seemed to be looking around. Gavin ran up behind him but the android jogged towards a shiny blue car.  


“Martinez! Put down your weapon and come with us.”  


“Fuck you!” Martinez threw something towards Connor. The android looked down and Gavin knew what was going to happen.  


“Get of out there Connor!” Gavin bolted towards Connor and jerked the android back.  


**BOOM!**  


The bomb Martinez threw exploded and it flung both detectives on the floor. Gavin landed hard on the ground and winced in pain. He closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. A strong smell of metal and gunpowder filled his lungs. He felt a heavy weight on top of him when he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and blinked. Connor laid on him, his eyes closed. Gavin felt his cheek heat up as he took a good close up of the android. Connor's features were smooth and even though he hated to admit, the android was very attractive. Connor's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Gavin in a way that sent shivers down the detective's body. Gavin quickly shoved the android of him, as he scooted back.  


“Are you alright Detective?”  


“I'm fine. I thought androids are suppose to make rational decisions not going head on into enemy territory.”  


“I....I slipped up and miscalculated,” Connor scrunched his face and looked down. “I didn't calculate him having a home made bomb. Thank you for pulling me to safety.”  


“Yeah yeah whatever,”Gavin cleared his throat and stood up while dusting himself off. “Just try to stay out of danger alright? I won't always be here to rescue you.”  


“I'll try my best,” Connor smiled genuinely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I decided to post a early chapter! This chapter does have some drug use and violence in it, so be prepared! I hope you all enjoy!

**February 15 2039 12:56 pm**  


The meeting place took place in an old abandoned warehouse factory. The factory was spacious as the four androids walked in. The old equipment surrounded were left intake where they once were. They were covered in a thick layer of dust and spiderwebs. The sunlight crept through the broken glass of several windows. Dust particles floated through the light.  


Simon looked around and had an off feeling. He didn't like this at all. He went to pull back Markus but turned when a door creaked opened. He furrowed his brows as the representatives showed up. It was a woman and with a male android. They were dressed sophisticated. The woman was wearing a navy blue blazer with a white button up underneath with a navy blue skirt. The android match the woman only with his information on his jacket. Simon observed them and stood off to the side, ready to attack.  


“You must be Markus,” The lady walked up slightly, holding out a hand. “I'm Janice Summers. This is my associate Michael.”  


“A pleasure,” Markus shook her hand and then Michael's.  


“I was told you needed more blue blood packets and I am willing to give as much as you need,” Janice looked at Michael who had nodded as he left. “I do however have a request before this is finalized.”  


“And what would that be?”  


“You step down as leader and let us take over. Deviants need proper guidance and a deviant can not be in charge.”  


“Absolutely not,” Markus and the gang ready themselves.  


“I was afraid you would say that,” Janice snapped her fingers.  


Suddenly the room was filled with CyberLife security and guns pointed towards them. Simon knew it was going to happen. He called out for everyone to run. Bullets started to fly over his head and he ran into the end of the factory. He followed behind Josh as best he could and looked over his shoulder. The security team had moved closer and one pointed their gun right at Simon. He dashed rolled out of the way, hiding behind open double doors. He looked around and saw Josh moving behind a wall.  


Simon ran for it and turned the corner. No one was there. He turned around and then back again. He trotted forwards and looked through rooms as quickly as he could. He heard voices echoing and catching up to him. He turned towards a room and quickly got in. He found himself in an old locker room. They were long single tier with small slits on the top and bottom. They had simple door handles. Simon looked around and saw a window towards the top of the room. There was a bench and he pushed it quickly to the window.  


Simon realized he was by himself when he looked out the window and Josh, Markus and North were running out. Shit. Simon got off the bench and pressed himself behind the room's door and tried to access the floor plan of the factory. He found out he was only two doors down from the exit. He opened the door and stuck his head out. He pulled it back quickly when a light quickly filled the hallway. He closed the door softly as he scrambled around and opened various lockers. Most very filled to the brim with useless junk. He opened on close to the end of the room and lucky enough it was empty. He squeezed inside and shut the door. He held his breath when a bright light filled the room.  


“I know you are around here android,” A deep voice echoed through the room. “Come out, come out, where ever you are.”  


Simon covered his mouth as he attempted to calm let out the breath he was holding. The man stepped in, his body crouched slightly from the position of the light. Simon breathed slowly from his noise as he tried to make as little noise as possible. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. What would Markus do in this situation?  


Simon jerked his eyes opened when he heard locker doors slamming and shutting. His heart began to race as he pressed his hand harder against his mouth. He ran many scenarios over his head and most of the outcomes, was him coming up dead. As the sound of loud clicking and slam grew closer, the more stressed Simon became. His breathing became more swallow when he heard the door open next to him. His heart felt like it was going to pump out of his chest. He pushed his back against the cold metal as far as he could, which wasn't much. He heard the door click and it began to open.  


“Come on man,” Another man spoke. “Janice says to wrap it up. She doesn't have all day.”  


The man grumbled as he slammed the door shut. Simon shook as he watched the light dim away and hearing the door close. He opened the locker and leap out. He leaned against the lockers as he lowered down. His heart raced a mile a minute and he tried to calm his nerves. His body was vibrating and he placed his head against the lockers. He got up and walked slowly to the door. He opened it slightly and looked out it. The place was empty. Simon quickly ran out and followed the rest of the path until he made it outside. Simon stopped when he was reaching a call. He reached up and touched his temple.  


“Simon! Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Josh spoke like a true mother.  


“I'm fine Josh. Don't worry. Where are you guys?”  


“We are at the entrance of the factory. We took a few guys down. Markus saw that you was missing and wanted to go back for you. I agreed but North didn't. So we managed to get two trucks they were hauling with the blue blood packets.”  


“I'll meet you there,”  


Simon ended the call and ran towards the entrance. When he got the Josh looked at him and sighed with relief before waving his hand to come here. Simon trotted towards them and looked at the trucks. They were good sized uhauls. He went to the back and opened it up. Sure enough there was enough to last for another year. He shut the door and was met with a tackling hug.  


Simon looked at Markus and blushed slightly as Markus began to scold him. Markus told him he shouldn't have lagged behind so much. What would happened if he had gotten shot like before? There would be no one to help because Markus didn't know he wasn't in the group until they were outside. It had worried Markus and Simon lowered hi gaze. He two hands on his shoulders as he lifted up to meet Marku's eyes. They looked him over before softening. Markus apologized for the life lesson and hoped he was ok. Simon nodded as he felt his heart throb. Markus' hands seemed to linger longer than they should have. They heard a throat clearing behind them.  


“So are we going to get this show on the road or not?” North glared at Simon slightly.  


“Yeah,” Josh agreed. “We need to get a move on before that nice lady and her android wakes up.”  


“Then let's go,” Markus opened the door to one of the trucks and jumped in.  


North got in with Markus and Simon and Josh got into the other. Markus took off and soon Josh was right behind him. Simon looked over at Josh, who looked at him concernedly. Josh asked if everything was alright between him and North. She didn't seem to happy to him. Simon shrugged if off saying she was upset about Markus coming over to his place. Josh questioned their relationship and Simon merely said they were having a rocky patch and soon be alright. The conversation died as they made their way closer to New Jericho. Simon looked out the window as he rubbed his shoulder. Markus' touch still lingered and Simon thought it was wrong to relish in that feeling. He wouldn't dwell too much into it. Markus was just worried.  


**February 15 2039 3:32 pm**  


"Anyone care to fucking explain why the fuck Mr. Martinez got away?" Fowler looked at Gavin.  


"Don't look at me!" Gavin pointed towards Connor. "It was this plastic detective's fault. I would have had him if dipshit here would have fucking listened to me."  


"We would of had a successful mission if wasn't for you busting down the door. There were other options yet you didn't even take the chance to consider them. Something you are obviously not good at."  


"Excuse me motherfucker?!" Gavin lunged towards Connor and grabbed him by the collar. Connor merely looked at him.  


"Drop him now Gavin!" Fowler stood up. "You both fucked up and now we have to work even harder to find that cocksucker. Now get your shit together and get the fuck out of my office."  


Gavin grumbled as he left go of Connor and he hit the android with his shoulder. This was all fucking bullshit. It was that Goddamn plastic piece of shit's fault. He was getting a fucking headache. He slipped into the bathroom as discreetly as he could. He got into the stall, locking it and put the seat on the toilet down. He sat down as he pulled out the baggie of red ice. He took out his pipe and stuffed it full of the red ice. He lit it up and took a long drag. He held the smoke in as he leaned back against the toilet. He closed his eyes as he exhaled.  


He woke up when heard a knock on the stall door. He quickly hide his pipe and lighter as he watched two feet stand in front of the stall. Gavin bit his lip as he tried to wake up as he smacked his face. He felt jittery as his skin felt prickly all over. He cleared his throat as he heard another knock.  


"Detective Reed?"  


"What the fuck do you want android?" Gavin said groggily.  


"Are you alright? You've been in the bathroom for 30 minutes.”  


"I'm fine. Now go the fuck on."  


"We have a lead on Martinez's location if you wish to investigate it."  


"Fine. Whatever. Give me a minute."  


Gavin waited for Connor to leave before coming out of the stall. He washed his hands as he looked in the mirror. He looked like shit. His eyes were blood shot and he noticed dark circles forming. He threw water on his face and ran his fingers threw his hair. He checked his pockets to make sure everything was secured. He checked his face one more time before coming out of the bathroom.  


He made his way out of the bathroom and noticed Connor waiting for him. He sneered as he headed towards the exit. He power walked, hoping to lose the android detective. But as Gavin glanced back, Connor was hot on his trail. Gavin rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. Felling the pipe made him realize how close he almost got caught. He would have to be more careful.  


Gavin scratched his neck as his skin began to crawl. Winter still clung onto the air and it made Gavin shiver. The sun warmed his skin but not by much. He jerked his car door open and got in. He slammed it shut when Connor began to get in the car. His nerves were all over the place and he was getting aggravated. He couldn't wait for Hank to get back.  


Connor told him the location and punched the accelerator and drove 10 miles over the speed limit. He wanted to get this shit done. He was starting to get anxious and his body shook. It was hard to concentrate on the road and he felt his vision blur out. He shook his head as he turned quickly. The car skidded and Gavin straightened it out, ignoring the look he was receiving. They got to the house and Gavin swung in. He parked the car as he took a long breath.  


"Are you sure you are alright?" Connor gave Gavin a concerned look. "You look pale."  


"I'm fucking fine. I just want to get this fucking shit done so I can go the fuck home and not fucking see your plastic face for a good 8 hours."  


"If you need to go home.."  


"What? So you can show that you are more capable than me? Fuck you asshole."  


Gavin got out of the car, slamming the door hard. He walked over to the other officers and asked what the situation was. They had Martinez locked up in the house. They had a gun fight and believe that Martinez is badly injured. Gavin nodded and took his gun from his holster. He trotted to the front door and peaked through a window. He saw a leg sticking out behind the couch.  


Gavin opened the door and aimed his gun at the couch. He stepped forward slowly, kicking a gun away from the couch. He inched closer and finally saw Carlos. The man was holding his side as blood dripped from his lip. He pointed a gun at Gavin but dropped his arm.  


"You don't look so good Martinez," Gavin kicked Carlos's leg.  


"Fuck you puta," Carlos coughed up blood. "I'm not telling you anything."  


"I suggest you get a good lawyer then because you are going to prison."  


"Not if I'm dead."  


Martinez raised the gun to his head and bullet the trigger. Gavin looked away as he held a hand over his mouth. He ran to the kitchen and upchucked in the sink. Coffee and pieces of undigested doughnut covered the bottom of the sink. Gavin wiped the vomit from his mouth as he heaved. He tried to calm his breathing as his body shook  


He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and grimaced. It was the plastic detective and it made him even sicker. He knocked Connor's hand off his shoulder as he moved away from the sink. He placed his hands on his hips as he tried to settle his stomach. All he could see was the blood and it made him think about his brother. He held his stomach as he looked back over at the android.  


"Gavin," Connor spoke gently. "You need to go home."  


"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" Gavin felt dizzy as he placed a hand on his head. "Just..... just give me a minute."  


"I don't think it would be wise for you to continue," Connor stepped closer. "I am concerned for your health. You may think otherwise but you look like shit."  


"Did you just..... Never mind let's just get this over and done with and get back to the station. Then I will go home if it will get you off my back."  
Connor nodded and Gavin sighed as his skin felt clammy. He was starting to feel overwhelmingly hot. He rolled his neck and walked back into the living room. Carlos's body was covered up and the corner looked at him. He sneered as he walked out the door. The sent of blood made him nauseous.  


Gavin waited outside until Connor was finished. When the android stepped outside, Gavin started towards his car. He didn't even wait to hear what was going on. He just needed to get home. He got in the car and placed his head on the steering wheel. His mind swam and he felt hot. He leaned up when Connor go in the car. He had to hold his self together. Maybe take another hit before he got home.  


"Are you sure you are well enough to drive?"  


"I got this plastic," Gavin jerked his seat belt on and started to head to the DPD.  


"You should ask the captain to take tomorrow off. You look like you might have a fever. And I think you need a break from what happened earlier."  


“I can handle this,” Gavin snapped back. “I've handle a lot of fucking shit. This isn't my first rodeo.”  


The ride back station was quiet between the two. Gavin turned on the music loud, trying to ignore the small ringing in his ears. His body ached and his eyes felt heavy. He needed a long ass nap and he would be alright. He pulled into the station and Connor slipped out. Before he shut the door Connor told Gavin to just go home. He would talk to the Captain on his behalf. Gavin would have protested but he wasn't going to argue.  


Gavin's eyes felt heavy as he swayed in and out of traffic. He shook his head and slapped his face to keep from falling asleep. Before he realized he was stumbling through the cemetery and found his way to a grave. He looked around as he pulled his shirt away from his neck. To be honest, he didn't know how the fuck he got here. HE looked over his shoulder as he felt like someone was watching him. He turned his gaze back to the grave.  


“Hey bro,” Gavin spoke hastly. “I fucked up. I fucked up big time. I got back on drugs. I know I know...I'm a fucking idiot. And that's not the worst of it. I think I am starting to have feelings for an android that I am working with. Can you believe that? A fucking android of all things. I really need your advice. I don't know what to do.”  
Gavin felt the tears slid down his face as he shook. This was getting too much for him. He needed to get another hit. He reached inside his pockets and rummaged through them. He pulled out his pipe but the baggie he had was empty. He cursed as he shoved the items back into his pockets. He wiped his face as he looked at the headstone. He placed his hand on the cold stone and sighed.  


“Gavin,” A familiar voice called out to him.  


“What?” Gavin jerked his head around but he was alone.  


“Gavin,” The voice grew louder.  


“Go away!” Gavin yelled as he bolted back through the cemetery.  


He bolted to his car and fumbled his keys. They dropped on the ground and he cursed as he picked them up. He looked over his shoulders as the wind started to pick up. It made everything seem eerie and it didn't sit well with Gavin. He unlocked his car and got in. He didn't waste anytime as he punched the accelerator. He drove wildly as his heart pounded inn his chest. He kept looking through the visor mirror. He felt like someone was following him.  


He managed to get to his apartment as he served into his parking lot. He rushed up the stairs and quickly got inside his home. He slammed the door behind him as he rushed to his bedroom. He heard Jackson meowing but he ignored her as he entered his room. He began to look through every single drawer he owned. He tossed clothes and dumped some drawers. His memory was hazy and he couldn't remember where he hid his stash. He looked towards his nightstand and ripped the drawer out of it's place. The contents fell all over the floor and Gavin searched on the ground.  


Gavin found the baggie of Red ice, which had slid underneath his bed. He took his pipe and lighter out of his pocket as he opened the baggie. He stuffed the pipe full and lit it. He took a deep breath and held it. His felt his nerves relaxing as he relaxed into his high. He closed his eyes as his head lied against the bed. His relaxation was cut short when he heard his apartment door open. He jerked his body up as he stumbled out of his room. He froze when he looked at the door. It was Jacob.  


“Why haven't you found my killer?” Jacob spoke.  


“J....Jacob” Gavin fell backwards on the floor, his back hitting the ground hard. He sat up and crawled backwards. “What...How....You're dead.”  


“Is it because you are too busy being stabbing people in the back,” Jacob walked closer and Gavin crawled back as fast as he could. “Or is it because you are too strung out on drugs. Some detective you are. Can't even find your brother's killer.”  


“I'm sorry! Gavin started to cry. “I'm sorry. Please stop.”  


He felt like his heart was going to explode as he body shook. Jacob had blood leaking from his stomach. He had dark black rings around his eyes, making the white of his eyes stand out. HE had blood dripping from his mouth. As Jacob stepped closer, Gavin crawled backwards. Gavin grabbed a shoe and chucked it at the thing before him. Jacob dodged it with ease as he continued to walk forward. Gavin looked back and noticed he was headed towards the bathroom.  


He turned on his belly and bolted up, running towards the door. He zipped into the bathroom and went to shut the door. A forced hit the door open and Gavin fell against the floor again. He scooted towards a wall as his vision started to swim. He saw bloody shoes and tried to kick them. His movements felt heavy and slow. He looked up at Jacob and felt a sudden fear overcome him.  


“Get the fuck away from me!” Gavin screamed as he back up into the bathroom wall.  


“Gavin stop,” Jacob grabbed Gavin's arms.  


“Go away!” Gavin burst into tears as he put his hands up in defense.  


“Gavin!” Gavin was slapped back into reality and stared at Connor dumbfounded.  


“Con.....Connor?” Gavin's head swam and he felt sick. “Where's...where..”  


“Gavin we need to take you to the hospital. You are having symptoms of an overdose.”  


“ No...no....no please you can't,” Gavin leaned forward, his body hot. “I'll lose my job and Jacob will never forgive me.”  


“Jacob?” Connor pinched his eyebrows together.  


Gavin went to answer the android but he suddenly felt light head. His vision went in and out and he felt hands prop him up. He looked at Connor and saw his mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything. The only thing he could hear as the quick beating of his heart. He slid over until he felt the cool tiles against his hot cheeks. His eyelids felt heavy and he just wanted to slip. He felt a pressure at his neck and his body being shaken before he lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Things are slowly starting to heat up! Hope you all enjoy!!!

**March 25 2035 7:36 pm**  


Simon was concerned when he hadn't seen Jacob come out of his room for a whole week. Well the author would come out to get something to eat or use the bathroom but remained locked away in his study. It made Simon feel lonely. He missed Jacob's laugh and voice. It didn't help that Maria would come home and take her anger out on him. He had a half a notion to get Jacob out into some fresh air.  


Simon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar sound a creak from the study door. He brisked walked towards the sound and saw Jacob yawning. The man looked exhausted and he had bags under his eyes. He also didn't change his clothes from two days ago. Jacob looked at the android and smiled softly before heading past him to the kitchen. The author opened up the fridge and hummed.  


“I can do that Jacob,” Simon watched Jacob pull out some sandwich meat.  


“Nah I got it Simon,” Jacob yawned again, louder this time. “I just want something small and I assume Maria isn't coming home?”  


“No. She called to say she had to stay over a few more days.”  


“I see,” Jacob spoke as he finished making his sandwich and took a bite out of it. “Well at least I got some peace and quiet. I finally managed to get the middle of my book done. Now I just need the ending and a little inspiration.”  


“Anything in particular?” Simon asked Jacob out of genuine curiosity as he began to clean up the author's mess.  


“I could think of a thing or two,” Jacob looked Simon, the gears turning in the author's head. “I need to get my study all tidied up. You think you could do that for me?”  


“Of course.”  


Simon turned his heel as he made his way to Jacob's study. When he opened the door he stopped in his tracks. Stacks of papers were all over the place and some were crumbled into balls and tossed haphazardly all over the place. Next to the stack of papers was Jacob's laptop and it had an empty page with a flashing courser. Simon looked to a pullout couch with it's sheets tangled within themselves and clothes scattered around the bed. There were unclean dishes piled up on a small round coffee table.  


Simon made quick work of things and didn't even notice that Jacob slipped in. He took notice when he heard a annoyed sigh and turned his head. Jacob had his hands on his head. Simon felt a need to comfort him and ask if he needed anything but it wasn't his place. He shook his head as he made it next to the window. He grabbed the small hamper in the corner of the room and began to pick up clothes. He looked out and noticed how the sun began to set. The soft pinks started to dip into the orange. It was quite a view.  


“Beautiful,” Simon turned his gaze to Jacob who was looking in his direction. “Absolutely beautiful.”  


“The sunset is quite gorgeous,” Simon smiled.  


“I wasn't talking about the sunset.”  


“Oh,” Simon dropped hamper and felt his face run hot. “Oh goodness. I am sorry.”  


“Let me help you,” Jacob quickly bent down and helped with the mess.  


Simon face grew even hotter and his heart fluttered. Especially when their hands touch. He felt a spark that sent a zillion electrical currents throughout his body. He looked at Jacob and the author smiled gentle, raising his hand to move back Simon's loose bangs. They looked at each for what felt like an eternity until Simon grabbed the hamper and quickly stood up. He apologize and rushed out of the room. He got the laundry room and set the hamper down as he touched his bangs. He smiled softly to himself as he his heart filled with love.  


**Feburary 16 2039 10:36 a.m.**  


Simon slowly opened his eyes and turned on his side to his balcony. He turned his gaze to the outside and it was grey and miserable as he felt. He leaned up and reached out for the book on his nightstand. He looked at it longingly before holding it close to his chest. His lip quivered as he tried to surpass a sob. He had to keep it together for now. He placed the book on the bed and got dressed in something warm. After the events of the blue blood raid, Markus told Simon to take a small break and not to worry about anything. Simon was fine, regarding the day it was.  


When he stepped outside, the cold air hit him like a train. The cold wrapped around his body and it made it feel heavy. It seemed to take more effort to walk. Simon ignored it and made his way to a flower shop. When he walked in, he was greeted by a WR600 android. He quickly browsed around until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the perfect set of white lilies and made his way to the counter. They exchanged payment and Simon was out the door.  


He took his time after getting readjusted with the cold. The sun manage to peaked out through the clouds, but was snuffed out. Simon got to the cemetery and noticed how pretty the trees were. They were covered in untouched snow. It made the cemetery much darker and gloomier but to Simon it looked absolutely gorgeous. His smiled fainted when he stopped in front of a grave and felt his eyes watering. He bit his lip as he bent down.  


“Hello Jacob,” Simon held the lilies tight as he looked at the grave. He felt the tears slide down his face. “You've been gone for 3 years now. I....I miss you so much. I brought you some white lilies. They were always your favorite. I wanted to let you now that androids have more freedom now than before. Wish you could have seen it.”  


Simon felt his voice falter so he bend done and removed the dead flowers out of the vase and replaced them with the new ones. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the cold stone before placing his head on it. The overwhelming sadness wrapped him up tightly as he placed a hand on the headstone. He wished he went back before he became a deviant so he wouldn't know what it meant to be hurt. But deep down he wanted to feel because he would have never been able to know what love was.  


Simon pulled back, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He took a deep breath as he stood up, wiping off some of the snow on his pants. He told Jacob goodbye for now and turned around. He took his time, walking through the cemetery. He needed to calm down and collect his thoughts. He didn't even notice Markus walking nearby until he heard his name.  


“Simon?” Markus walked up to Simon. “What are you doing here?”  


“I...,” Simon turned his head. “I was seeing a very dear friend. He.....died today a few years back.”  


“I'm so sorry,” Markus expression soften. “I understand. I was visiting my old owner.”  


“Sorry for your loss Markus.”  


“He was good man. Taught me a lot of things.”  


Simon nodded slightly as he concentrated his gaze on the ground. Both androids began to walk back to New Jericho. Simon wrapped his arms around his chest as his systems reminded him of the thermostat malfunction. He felt something over his shoulders and he looked over at Markus. The android placed his jacket over Simon and smiled. Simon felt his heart skip a beat and relished in the kind nature of his leader. He gripped the jacket and pulled it over him more, smiling.  


They made it out of the cemetery before the sun began to drop. The wind began to pick up and Simon shivered. He felt Markus moved closer to him and he could feel him radiating heat. He hitched his breath when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was firm yet comforting grip. Simon bit his lip as he felt to surge of emotions overcome him. Before he knew it, they were standing in front of his door. He quickly opened the door and took off Markus' jacket.  


“Thank you for walking me home Markus,” Simon handed back the jacket.  


“No problem,” Markus smiled, lingering. “Would you like some company?”  


“I.....I would like that but...I would like to be alone right now.”  


“I understand,”Markus smiled gently. “If you need anything just give me a call ok?”  


Simon nodded his head and he shut the door before saying what he wanted to say. How he wanted Markus to kiss him and make him forget about Jacob. How he would love for Markus to lay with him and simply hold him. But he was being selfish and unrealistic. He was reading too much into Markus' touches. They were just friends and would remain so. Simon took a seat at his breakfast table and sat with his head in his hands. What on earth was he getting himself into?”  


**February 16 2039 6:05 pm**  


Gavin's eyes fluttered opened, a blinding light making him close them back. His mouth was dry and he felt groggy. He turned his head and opened his eyes again. His vision was a little blurry but it straightened out. He looked over at the window and saw the sunset. It looked beautiful and felt like his brother was looking out for him. He looked over at his hand and noticed he was hooked up to a Iv-drip. His chest felt like it was on fire and his head pounded. His body felt heavy like coming out of a swimming pool. His pulled the sheets up as he shivered hard. He felt cold to his core, like he was standing in the middle of a snow storm with only shorts and a t-shirt.  


After the coldness went away to only a mild chill, he slowly sat up and hung his head. He fucked up. He fucked up big time. He rubbed his face and sighed heavily. How the fuck was he going to get out of this one. He looked over at the table next to his bed. There was a couple of books and a card. As he reached over, he heard the door open. He looked over and it was Captain Fowler. Gavin shoulder's tensed up as he held his breath.  


“You should thank Connor,” Fowler stood in the hospital room with his hands in is pockets. “The kid vouched for you. I wanted your badge and gun turned in immediately. He insisted otherwise.”  


“Why would he do that?” Gavin let go of the breath he was holding as he shifted in the hospital bed, wincing slightly.  


“Fuck if I know,” Fowler shrugged his shoulders. “But I guess it's because he looks for the best in people. Even someone like you, Gavin. But anyway, get some rest. Don't worry about your cases. Connor will take care of those. I'll see you in a week or two.”  


Gavin watched Fowler leave and he leaned back in his bed. A android stood up for him? Connor of all this things. He sunk into his pillow and contemplated what he was going to do. What the fuck was he going to say to the android that he shit on since he met him. He ran a hand through his hair and scratched his scalp. He looked at the ceiling as his mind made up different scenarios of what he was going to do and say. He bit his lip as his eyes felt heavy again. He yawned and pulled the covers to his face as he laid back down. He needed his rest after all.  


It wasn't took long before Gavin woke up to a rustle next to him. He turned his head to the sound and it was Connor. He was placing a vase on the table and had some blue irises in his hands. Gavin didn't know what to do or to say. He didn't know how he felt about everything. An android saved his shitty fucking life. He laughed. A little too loud.  


“Oh,” Connor looked surprised as he placed the flowers in the vase. “You're awake. How are you feeling?”  


“I feel like I have been ran over by a car,” Gavin sat up slowly. “But I'm alright. I......I wanted to say thanks.”  


“For what?”  


“For vouching for me,” Gavin rubbed his arm, questioning himself. Maybe it was feel good drugs that was making him talk. “Captain Fowler told me you stuck up for me. I don't know why but I appreciate at it. This job is about the only thing that is keeping me going, so thank you.”  


He watched Connor's LED light turn yellow and it stayed there for a good minute until it went back to blue. The android smiled and nodded his chair. They both looked at the door as the doctor walked in. The doctor asked Gavin several questions before telling his options. Gavin choose to go to rehab for a week after going to detoxed. He already had a week or so to get things straightened out. He nodded to the doctor and watched as she left.  


“No problem Gavin,” Connor pulled up a chair. “I hope you are well enough for me to ask you something. It's about a cold case you have been working on for sometime. Someone named Jacob Reed?”  


“Oh....that,” Gavin let out a deep breath as he lowered is gaze to the hospital sheets.. “Jacob.....Jacob was my brother. He was murdered by his android. His wife, a friend of ours growing up, saw the whole thing. The android had shot him because they were going to get rid of it. The android had gotten away and has never been found. I've ran everything that I could with the ID. All I know that it is a PL600 model. I tried looking up the name but a lot of the information was lost during a circuit crash a while back. And for the life of me I can't remember what the name of the android was.”  


“Is that why you hate androids so much?” Connor's LED was yellow as he looked at Gavin, his eyes filled with what seemed like sorrow.  


“Yeah. For the most part anyway,” Gavin fiddled with his thumbs.  


Connor's nodded leaning against his chair. Gavin watched the clogs turning in the androids mind. Gavin looked down at his hands and felt the tremors coming over his body. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths as he felt his whole shiver with coldness. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his own. The android before him looked at him with cornered but bore a small smile.  


“Get better quickly,” Connor said as he tightened his grip on Gavin's hands. “When you get back. I am sure I will have a lead.”  


“Connor no,” Gavin shook his head. “It's been 3 years. I should accept the fact I will never find his killer.”  


“Gavin. I will get it solved. I promise.”  


Gavin opened his mouth to protest but instead swallowed his words and nodded his head. He truly wanted to believe Connor but he wasn't going to get his hopes. Like he did some many other times with false leads. Connor wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to Gavin. It was his phone number and if he needed anything to let him know. Gavin nodded as he watched Connor leave as he laid back down. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But the tremors were worse at night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful lovelies! Another early-ish update! I figured I would try to at least post them when I have a chance because you guys deserve it! Hopefully this one is a good one!

**November 25 2034 5:45 pm**  


It wasn't necessarily awkward between Simon and Jacob, but there was something there that Simon couldn't explain. Jacob seemed to look a Simon in ways that made him blush. Simon tried to keep his distance but the author seemed to always be in the same room. Tonight, however; Jacob had stayed cooped up in his study. Maria had some home and was in a wonderful mood. She actually complimented Simon on how nice the house looked.  


Simon was surprised and felt like they were finally becoming friends. He took her coat and followed her upstairs. Maria went behind her folding screen and began undressing He walked into her bathroom and lit up some candles and poured her a glass of wine. He took the bottle and made sure he had left a towel where she could reach it. He came out and quickly exited the room.  


He glided down the stairs and walked to Jacob's study. He felt his heart beat throughout his body as he reached for the knob. He touched the doorknob with his fingers. It was smooth and cold to the touch. Simon pulled back, not wanting to bother Jacob. He wasn't sure if he was confused or scared but he knew he felt happy.  


Simon got into the kitchen and pulled out the evening's dinner. Maria gave out specific instructions on what was to be made. She wanted steak with wine sauce, potato gratin and hearty salad. He began with the salad and work on it effortlessly. He took the steak out of it's package and seasoned it when he heard heels coming down the stairs. He turned his gaze to the doorway.  


“Simon,” Maria walked in the kitchen, dressed in a bright red low cut dress as she handed the android her glass. “Refill my glass, I'm thirsty.”  


“Yes Maria,” Simon stopped what he was doing and poured her a glass of her favorite red wine.  


“You did get an extra steak right?” Maria swirled the wine. “We have a very special quest coming and I want this evening to be perfect.”  


Simon nodded as he continued seasoning the steaks and began work on the potatoes. He was into his work that he didn't realize Jacob had come up behind him. He felt a hand o his lower back and he squeaked. He looked over at Jacob who was failing at holing back a laughter. Simon blushed as he opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the door bell rang. Maria said she would get it and rushed to the door. Both Simon and Jacob looked at the man who entered the kitchen  


Simon was introduced to Henry, who wore a very flashy suit and had a flashy smile. He watched curiously as Maria stood close to the doctor. Jacob didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care. Jacob didn't look particularly happy he had to come out of hiding. But when he looked at Simon, he smiled. Simon felt his face flushed as he went back to finishing dinner.  


Jacob sat and the end, facing towards the kitchen while Maria and Henry sat across from each other. Simon fixed everyone's plate and gave them out one by one. He stood next to the kitchen doorway as he watched everyone eat. Occasionally his gaze would only be on Jacob's. How the sun made his brown hair glisten. He would look away whenever Jacob met his gaze, but once the author went back to the conversation at hand, Simon resumed his fixation. Simon glanced down and noticed Maria's wine glass growing empty. He quickly grabbed the bottle from the fridge, popping the top. He swiftly made it to the table. And began pouring her a glass. He looked over at Jacob who was staring at him intently. He was wearing that perfect smile.  


“Simon!” Maria screamed as red wine poured over the table.  


“I'm so sorry,” Simon rushed to clean up the mess as Maria huffed as she got up and looked over her clothes.  


“I thought android's were suppose to be good at their jobs,” Henry bellowed drunkenly. “I think you guys got a defected one.”  


“Once you clean this up. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!”  


Simon nodded quickly and quickly cleaned up the mess. He was never going to hear the end of this. Simon took the wine soaked wash cloths and took them to the basement. He placed them in a large sink and let them soak for the night. He made it upstairs and went to the end of the hall to his room. He sat on his bed. Even though he was going to be screamed at, he couldn't help but think of Jacob's smile.  


**March 4th 2039 11:05 pm**  


Simon woke up and realized he had barely gotten any sleep. He scanned over his programs and he got a warning message about a malfunction. He sighed heavily as he turned over on his side. He needed to get this fixed if he wanted to get the rest he needed. He pushed off the bed and wrapped himself in a blanket. He walked out onto the balcony and looked up to the sky. The stars were bright out. He searched for different constellations.  


His attention was drawn to a loud knock on his door. He stepped back inside and closed the balcony door. Still covered by the comforter, he looked through the peep hole. It was Markus and he was holding a box. He opened the door as Markus stepped inside. Simon locked the door and turned around. Markus stood awkwardly as he held the box. He gaze towards the floor before looking up sheepishly.  


“So,” Markus cleared his throat. “I was wondering if I could keep some of my stuff here for the time being.”  


“North kick you out again?” Simon took the box from Markus and took it to the quest room.  


“You got me,”Markus chuckled softly. “She is pretty mad.”  


“What happened this time?”  


Markus explained that North was still sore about how things went down at the warehouse. She knew that we need to bring more artillery. Markus told her that he made a mistake in the calculations. She said Markus relied to heavily on his and Josh;s opinion and that he never listen to her. Long story short, North gave him a box of stuff and slammed the door in his face. Now he was here.  


Simon shook his head and reassured him everything would be OK. Markus expressed his doubts. He wasn't sure if they were going to last much longer. They were too different and she just couldn't let go of her anger. Simon apologized if somehow he got involved. Markus waved it off saying North was somewhat jealous. It wasn't just him. Simon smiled before yawning.  


“Oh,” Markus furrowed his brow. “I hope I am not keeping you.”  


“No,”Simon smiled wiping his eyes. “I just haven't been sleeping good is all. It'll pass.”  


“Well I won't keep you then. Go get some rest. I have a lot on my mind and just need to think.”  


“Alright. Sleep well Markus.”  


Markus smiled at Simon and for a moment he felt that same old tug at his heart. The same way Jacob had smiled at him. Simon put on a small smile before rushing to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it. He placed a hand over his mouth and thought for a while. Surely Markus wasn't looking him like that. He shook his head and knew he just needed to get some more rest. He laid in bed and closed his eyes. As he waited for his sleep mode to start, all he could think of was Markus' smile.  


**March 05 2039 9:00 am**  


“Welcome back Detective Reed,” Fowler stood up from his chair. “How was rehab?”  


“It was difficult but I am fine now,” Gavin dodged the captain's gaze.  


“Well good. Connor took most of your troublesome cases from you. You have a case to deal with,” Fowler walked towards Gavin placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder. “Connor found some odd inquires with your brother's case. I will allow you to investigate if it will keep you busy. You're a good kid when you're not being an asshole. But if it gets too much I will tell Connor to drop it. You understand?”  


Gavin nodded before taking a deep breath and walked out of the office. He felt good. Chris and Tina waved at him and both came over and hugged him. They told him all the things he missed, especially Tina's pregnancy. Gavin congratulated her and soon both were on their way. Gavin sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He looked over several emails and looked how many case Connor helped out with.  


Gavin looked over at Hank and Connor. The android was listening to whatever Anderson was going on about. Connor glanced over at him and smiled. Gavin felt his face grow red and quickly looked away. God here he was feeling a fool over an android. One that saved his life and job. He didn't know he should be grateful or pissed off. He had such mixed emotions ever since the hospital visit. He shook his head and continued on his day.  


“Detective Reed?” Gavin jumped and swirled around to see Connor.  


“Jesus Christ Connor are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Gavin closed his eyes as he held his chest.  


“I apologize Detective. I came over to ask if you were ok.”  


“I'm....I'm ok. Thanks.”  


“I'm glad to hear that. Truly I do.”  


“Yeah. So Fowler mentioned you found some weird shit with my brother's case?”  


“If “weird shit” means abnormalities then yes I did.”  


Gavin never even knew that Connor was capable of cursing. It peaked his interest before he snapped back into reality. He listened about how the gun was never found but they never ran the bullet found in Jacob or the shell casing. He also mentioned that Maria was never swapped for gun residue. He noted that an FBI agent was first re-sponder on scene. Gavin stopped Connor and questioned why an FBI was there. Connor showed the detective the report and the name Henry came up. Gavin leaned back and tried to remember where he heard the name from.  


Connor continued to say that no one bother to run an IP address search on the android. And that all reports seemed to be missing the complete and correct address. Gavin became frustrated and pissed off. No one had seemed to give a shit about his goddamn brother. He seethed with rage as Connor continued. He couldn't listen anymore and he felt the need to get a hit off on some Red Ice. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.  


“Gavin are you ok?” Gavin opened his eyes and felt the android's hand on his.  


“Just a little pissed the fuck off to be honest with you,” Gavin tried to calm the beast dwelling within. “They didn't give two fucks about what happened.”  


“That doesn't matter now,” Connor pulled back but continued to speak with reassurance. “I was designed to finish cases and I will finish this one.”  


“I don't want to sound pessimistic but we are at odds especially with all the fuck ups the other officers made. But I am willing to help you. I still keep in contact with Maria. I'm sure I can get her down for another interview to recollect her memory.”  


Connor nodded and smiled before getting up. He outstretched his hand and Gavin simply stared at before reaching out grabbing the androids hand. Gavin noted how unusually soft they were. CyberLife sure knew how to make realistic skin. Connor's handshake was firm until he let go and walked back to his desk. Gavin watched as Hank looked at Connor with a “are you fucking serious look”. The android simply waved him off and Anderson looked betrayed. Gavin chuckled before getting back into the groove of things.  


Gavin decided he had enough after a few more hours and turned off his computer. He said goodnight to everyone and headed home. He stopped and got some take out. When he got to his apartment he groaned. Mrs. Stienmen was waiting and she didn't look happy. Gavin sucked on his breath and parked his car and counted to ten before going over towards her.  


“Hiyah Mrs. Stienmen!” Gavin tried to walk past her but was stopped in his tracks.  


“Don't hiyah me Mr. Reed,” Mrs. Steinmen placed her hands on her hip. “What have I told you about that cat of yours!”  


“Look Miss Jackson is her own being. I can't control her howls when she is hungry. I have laid out 3 different bowls for just so she wouldn't bother you.”  


“Well put out more bowls. If I have to hear my husband complain one more time, I'm calling animal services!”  


“Ok ok I got the message!” Gavin shook his head as he cursed under his breath.  


He opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by running cat with a bag stuck around his neck. Gavin shut the door and ran after Miss Jackson as she bolted to and fro. Gavin set his food down on the living room table and waited for his cat to come closer to him. He finally manage to grab her and she twisted her head around as she had her mouth opened. He took the bag off her and she jumped down and hid behind the couch. Gavin took his shoes off and took of his socks and threw them haphazardly. Jackson ran towards the socks and began playing with them.  


After sitting and watching Miss Jackson play, Gavin got up ad went to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, and cracking it open. He grabbed Jackson's food from the pantry and Jackson, who had followed him, meowed in excitement. As Gavin poured from the bag, the calico shoved her head in the bag. Gavin cursed as food spilled all over the floor. Jackson looked up at her owner and licked her lips. Gavin glared and told Jackson she better eat that mess because he was too tired to sweep it up.  


Gavin gave his cat a quick pet before getting up and grabbing his beer. He made his way to his couch and flopped down. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv while taking a swig of beer. He leaned up and grabbed his food. He opened and just when he was about to eat, his phone rang. He cursed as he placed his food on the table and rummaged through his pocket. When he pulled it out, it was Maria. He quickly answered it.  


“Hello Gavin,” Maria spoke sweetly. “I got your message that you needed to speak to me. Sorry it's so late, just got back from the casino. Went on vacation a week ago and it has been so good to get out of that hell of a city. It is so nice to hear from you.”  


“No problem Maria. It's nice to hear from you too. Hope your vacation is going well.”  


“Oh it is. The beach is quite wonderful this time of year.. You should take some time off and get out of that stinky old city. How's work?”  


“Work is going steady. Maria....the reason I called you is because I have reopened Jacob's case.”  


“What? Why? I thought we already established it was an android who killed Jacob.”  


“Well we thought so too but my partner noticed some things that didn't make sense. So we just need to re-interview you. Maybe you forgot something.”  


“Gavin that was 3 years ago. You expect me to remember something? I watched my husband die in front of me,” Maria scoffed.  


“I know I know,” Gavin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just come by the station when you get back in town. Whenever you can, but as soon as possible.”  


“Fine. Good night Gavin.”  


Before he could say bye, Maria hung up on him. He looked at his contacts and gazed at Connor's number. He bit his lip as he hoovered his finger over the call option. Should he call him? Gavin shook his head and placed his phone on the couch. Fuck. He was such a goddamn coward. Why was this so hard for him. He was goddamn grown ass man for fucks sake. He groaned before eating his dinner in haste. It was already getting late and he needed to get up in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! It is me again! So I think I decided to post every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. You guys deserve it! You are all amazing! Thank you!

**January 11th 2035 6:35 pm**  


“I guess it's just us tonight Simon,” Jacob hummed as he sat down at the dinner table and looked at his plate. “This looks wonderful! Thank you!”  


“No problem. I'll let you eat in peace,” Simon bowed his head and turned to walk away.  


“Wait!” Jacob reached out and grabbed the android's arm. “Why don't you stay? The other chores can wait until tomorrow.”  


“But what about Mar...”  


“Pfft don't worry about her,” Jacob did a dismissive wave. “I'll talk to her if she gives you any trouble.”  


Simon blinked as Jacob's command contraindicated Maria's. His LED went yellow but back to blue as he decided to sit in the chair. Jacob smiled big and settled back into his chair. Simon watch curiously and listened to the author talk about his new idea for his book. The PL600 smiled and nodded when he found appropriate. It was nice to talk to Jacob. He was always so kind compared to Maria. Jacob made a joke and laughed. The author had a laughed that could warm a whole room and it made Simon feel wanted.  


Jacob finished his meal and leaned back in his chair. He patted his stomached and thank Simon for the wonderful meal. The android smiled and got out of his chair. Simon went to pick up Jacob's plate but the author gently grabbed his hand and took the plate. Simon stared at him confused and stood in place as Jacob walked to the kitchen. He heard the water and he quickly walked into the kitchen.  


“You don't have to do the dishes,” Simon stood next to Jacob. “That is why you purchased me.”  


“Well maybe I want to give you a little break,” The author smiled, drying the last plate and setting in the dishes holder.  


“Thank you, but Maria would be unhappy if she saw you do that,” Simon stated matter of factually.  


“You know,” Jacob stood closer to the PL600 model. “I've noticed that Maria has been more hateful to you in these past few weeks. If you ever need to get her off your back, you can come in my study. You could always straightened up something in there, god knows I don't have the time with all these deadlines.”  


“I....I appreciate that Jacob,” Simon eyes twitched as he felt a sensation overcome his programming.  


Simon watched as Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he heard the door shut down the hall. Jacob sighed and stepped back from the PL600 android and walked out of the kitchen. The android was quick to start the cleaning in the kitchen. He made a plate for Maria and placed on the counter. He put everything away and grabbed her plate. He set it down on her side of the table and stood. Her heels were loud against the hardwood floors as she made her way to the table.  


The android could tell she was drunk, but kept his gaze off of her. She poked at her food and grumbled how better it could have been. She was too wasted to hold onto her fork. She held her head up with her hand. Simon poured her a glass of water and stepped back. She took the glass and purposely poured it out, it running off the table and unto the floor. Simon turned his head when Jacob walked in, his expression full of anger.  


“Maria are you drunk?”  


“Get off my back Jacob!” Maria pushed her plate away. “I had a bad day at the office. Can't I have a nice drink every once in a while?”  


“Not if you are driving home! You have totaled four cars in the past 5 months. We can't afford anymore drunk driving accidents! I'm surprised you still have your license!”  


“Excuse me!” Maria screamed as she slammed her hands on the table, pushing the chair back with force.  


“You know what I said,” Jacob hissed.  


Maria slapped Jacob hard against the face. It knocked him against the decorative shelf holder. She pointed her finger at the author and told him he would never be shit because he a starving artist. Jacob tried to dismiss her but she persisted. Tell him he would never be shit and that she made the only effort in this house. How she wants children but she can't any because it was all of Jacob's fault. She smacked Jacob again, this time sending him to the floor. She grabbed the plate of food and threw it at Jacob, it broke against the wall.  


Simon couldn't stand there and watch Maria berate and hit Jacob. It made his skin crawl and he decided he needed to do something about it. He tried to open his mouth but he wasn't sure what to do. His system sent signs that he as disobeying a command. Simon tore down those red words and stepped forward. His need to protect Jacob overrode any previous command.  


“Stop!” Simon shouted.  


“Excuse me?” Maria hissed as Jacob looked at him.”Did you just tell me to stop?”  


“You need to stop right now. You're hurting him,” Simon felt his heart race.  


“It's none of your concern,” Maria scoffed and looked at Jacob. “You need to get that thing looked at or reset it or whatever. I'm going to bed. I suggest you sleep on the couch tonight.”  


Once she left the room, Simon rushed to Jacob. He bent down and checked him over for any wounds. He felt the author's eyes watching him as doubled check everything. He felt a hand to his cheek and he looked to the author. Jacob leaned towards him and placed a warm, soft kiss on Simon's lips. It was pure bliss and a feeling that confused the android. The kiss was over as quickly as it began. Jacob pulled back and told the android he was ok and that he would be in his study. Simon stood up and helped the author up.  


Jacob turned back to the android and smiled weakly before disappearing into the hallway. Simon stood still as he lifted fingers to his lips. The kiss still lingered and he felt joy. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he need to clean the mess on the floor. He got the things he need and made sure everything was up before he made his way to his room. As he made his way, he stopped in front of Jacob's office. He contemplated going in, reaching for the knob. He decided against it and went to his room. As he closed the door he smiled as he touched his lips again. It was like Jacob was still there on his lips and it was a quite wonderful feeling.  


**March 5th 2039 10:15 pm**

Simon woke up slowly and automatically touched his lips. He miss the way Jacob's lips touched his. He leaned up and closed the book he was reading. He slide his hand against the cover and stopped his fingers at the author's name. In bold print it bore Jacob Reed. He glanced up when he heard his apartment door open and close. He placed his book down and cautiously walked to his door and peaked his head out.  


It was Markus and he looked soaked to the bone. He must have went out for a walk and it started to rain. Simon walked to his linen closet and picked out a small green towel. He promptly walked to Markus and hand it to him. For a few seconds Markus just stood, staring at nothing before making eye contact with Simon. Simon smiled softly as he raised the towel and began to dry Markus's face.  


It was out of habit and he didn't realize he even did it until he felt a hand on his. A sudden shiver went through his body when he made eye contact with Markus. The android leader leaned in and Simon hitched his breath. Soft lips pressed against his and Simon felt his body melt. Simon closed his eyes as he relished in the way Markus applied press to the kiss. His lips as soft as rose petals and warm as the first morning sun. But it went away as quickly as it came.  


“I....,” Markus looked away as he gently took the towel from Simon's hand. “I'm sorry for that.”  


“Don't be,” Simon spoke gently.  


“I decided to go for a walk to clear my head and I....” Markus trailed off, not really trying to speak. “I think I am going to lie down.”  


“Sleep well Markus,” Simon spoke softly as he kept his gaze on the front door.  


When he heard the door click, he looked at it and his heart ached in a way he haven't felt in a long while. He placed a hand on his chest as he felt his heart beating. He then raised his hand up to his lips and smiled. The warmth of Markus' lips still lingered but only for a moment. He reached for the door but pulled back. Simon sighed and walked back to his bedroom. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling. Mixed emotions consumed his being and he wasn't sure how he was suppose to rationalize his thoughts. He closed his eyes and set a timer. Maybe he would speak to Markus in the morning.  


**March 6th 2039 8:00 am**  


Gavin walked into the police station feeling his stomach churn with anxiety. He bit his lip and halted his steps. There was Connor at his desk smiling at the big blob of anger in front of him. Gavin felt his heartbeat throughout his ears. Hank wasn't suppose to be back for a week or so. Why the fuck was that asshole here? He sucked in his breath as he walked over to the android and Lieutenant, stopping next to Connor. Hank made a grunting sound as Gavin looked over. On most days, he didn't give a fuck about Anderson's opinion, but today he was sweating bullets.  


“What do you want?” Hank grumbled glaring at Gavin  


“To talk to Connor,” Gavin shifted his gaze to the android.  


“You don't have to worry about him anymore. You can scurry back to your desk and do what you normally do which is nothing. We have things we have to do, right son?”  


“We do,” Connor spoke softly but looked at Gavin curiously. “But I want to see what Gavin has to say.”  


"I......I want to take you out," Gavin blurted out as he scratched the back of his neck.  


"Excuse me Detective?" Connor looked confused his LED spinning yellow.  


"I said I want to take you out somewhere," Gavin looked away, cheeks turning red. 

"After what you did for me, the least I could do is take you out."  


"Oh," Connor looked at Hank who was as confused as he was. "Sure."  


"Cool beans," Gavin cleared his throat while snapping his fingers. "So after we get off?"  


"That sounds good to me," Connor smiled.  


Gavin nodded his head and quickly left the android and Anderson. After this he would continue to hate the little android and go back to way things were. He got to his desk and tried to concentrate on his work. He would take side glances and notice that Connor was staring. He turned his body so he could ignore the android. What had he got himself into.  


He worked until it was time to go. It took forever to get there and he wasn't as ready as he thought he was. He puffed up his chest and would wing it. Couldn't let Connor see his soft side. He had a reputation to up hold. He got up and sauntered over to Connor and cleared his throat. The android looked up and nodded. The android got up and waved goodbye to Hank, who demanded that Connor got home at 10 pm. Gavin waved dismissively as both men walked away.  


As they got outside, the wind had picked up and it was cold. Gavin zipped up his coat and led Connor to the car. It wasn't new but it wasn't too old. It was however starting to fall apart. His driver side window was being held up by tape. He had order the part three times and all three times they sent him the wrong fucking part.  


Gavin opened his door and turned on the engine. He sat down and shivered. It was fucking freezing in his piece of shit car. He sat with his arms crossed and looked over at Connor, who was looking out the window. He studied the android's features. Connor turned his head back and Gavin quickly looked forward, feeling his cheek turn hot. He cleared his throat as he put his hands over the air vents. It was still fucking cold air.  


"Where to," Gavin blew on his hands as his fingers started to hurt.  


"Anywhere" Connor blinked at the detective.  


"Then I guess we will go to my favorite place," Gavin grabbed the steering will, wincing due to it being cold.  


The ride to the diner was silent and awkward. Gavin stole a few glances at the android who kept it's gaze in front. Gavin turned on Fallout Boy and tapped the steering wheel to the tune. He sung a little under his breath, making sure he wasn't loud enough for Connor to hear. It looked like it was going to start snowing and Gavin groaned eternally. He was sick of the fucking snow and it wasn't even close to being April. Not like that even mattered.  


They pulled up to the diner and it looked like it wasn't too packed. It was one of the few establishments that allowed androids in. Not like many strolled in. Gavin had made sure of that during previous visits. He parked the car and turned it off. He looked at Connor was looking at the diner with peaked curiosity. They got out of the car and Gavin locked and walked alongside Connor.  


"This seems rather nice," Connor said. "It's better than Hank's choice of establishments. This place has a better health rating."  


"Oh I don't go anywhere that has anything under 90," Gavin opened the door and held it back for Connor. "If I see that is below my standards I walk out."  


“You have high standards?" Connor joked.  


Gavin opened his mouth to retaliated but smirked instead. Connor had some sass and he liked that. The heat felt great against Gavin's cold skin. He nodded for Connor to follow, who was right behind him. He picked out his personal table in the back and swung into the seat. Connor slowly sat down and continued to look around. Gavin leaned back and flagged down a waitress.  


“Hey Gav. Haven't seen you in a while and I see you brought a friend. A android even! Have you turned over a new leaf?” The waitress smiled as she sat down a beer in front of Gavin.  


“Nice to see you Maggie. This is Connor, he works with me down at the station. He is alright when he wants to be.”  


“That's so sweet. Do you want your usual?”  


“Yes and Connor...uh...do you eat?” Gavin leaned forward a little.  


“Oh no,” Connor smiled at both of them. “The only thing I need is blue blood which we can drink.”  


Maggie smiled and nodded as she walked away. Gavin smacked his lips as he looked around the diner trying hard to ignore Connor's peering eyes. He slid his hands against the table and he leaned back. He sighed as he finally looked at Connor. The android was watching him. Then Connor pulled out a coin and started to flick it and pass it between his hands. Gavin watched him out of curiosity.  


He was too into the coin flips, that he didn't realize that his food arrived. He jumped as Maggie sat the plate in front of him. The plate had cheeseburger, fries and lettuce, tomato and pickles on the side. Gavin dove into the food, thankful that he didn't have to make any conversation. He looked up at Connor who was straightening up his tie.  


Suddenly a man in a biker outfit stopped next to his table. Gavin sighed through his nostrils as he chewed on a piece of steak. He could feel the man's eyes on him and he ignore him as best as he could. After a few minutes, Gavin looked up at the man and glared. The biker sneered and crossed his arms. The man was chewing on a toothpick before spitting it out on his table.  


“What the fuck do you want?” Gavin dropped his burger as he looked up.  


“Get the fuck out of my seat,” A burly bearded man looked over at Connor. “And take this plastic piece of shit with you.”  


“We are not finished yet,” Connor looked at the man. “You will have to wait your turn."  


"Did you just tell me what to do?" The burly stranger asked. “I am going to beat the shit out of you.”  


"Pffttt you do good to beat your own dick," Gavin got out of his seat and put up his fists.  


"Why you motherfucking cocker sucker!" Screamed the man.  


The burly man swung at Gavin who dodged it before punching the man in the stomach. The man stumbled back before lunging at Gavin. The detective moved out of the way and slammed the mans head on the counter. The man groaned and swung his fist around. Gavin ducked and came back with a hard punch against the mans face. The burly man hit the floor, his friends picking his head up.  


Gavin popped his coat before motioning Connor to come on. He tossed a twenty on the table and walked out. He got in the car as he shook his right hand. His hand was going hurt tomorrow for sure. He pulled out of the parking lot and started to take Connor home. He felt the android looking at him. He glanced over and Connor had his head titled and squinting at him, confused.  


"Why did you protect me?" Connor asked..  


"I don't know," Gavin shrug, wondering the same question. " I guess because you scratched my back I could at least scratch yours. I mean I still have a job because of you."  


"I....Thank you Gavin," Connor smiled.  


Gavin felt strange and he didn't like it. It was a warm feeling and it happened when he saw the android smile. He shook it off. He kept his eyes on the road and turned up the music. When they got to their destination, Connor opened the door, turning to met Gavin's gaze. He thanked the detective and offered a handshake. Gavin accepted while nodding. When the detective felt Connor's skin against his, he felt a very familiar feeling. He jerked his hand away a little too quickly. Connor tilted his head and nodded before shutting the door. Gavin quickly sped off and cursed. What the fuck was he doing.  


He drove to the cemetery and walked to his brother's grave. He had his hands in his coat pocket and blinked. He noticed fresh white lilies were in the vase. He smiled. At least Maria still took the time to put flowers up. He looked at the lake and noticed how lovely it looked this time of year. Sure it was frozen over, but the colors from the sunset danced beautifully on the surface.  


"Hey Jacob," Gavin sat down in front of the grave. "The sunset looks really nice today. But um...I....I need some advice. I don't know what to do. I fucking can't stand androids. They're the reason your dead, but.... there's this one who is a plastic prick from hell and.....I really like him. Since you've been gone....I haven't really been the best guy in the world. Not someone you would have been proud of. But Connor.....he actually stood up for me and even saved my life and my job. I owe him a lot already. I just punched some guys lights put for him. I just need to know what the fuck to do?"  


Gavin poked the ground and he looked at Jacob's name. He really wished he was here. His brother would have known what to do. Gavin sighed and got up. He told Jacob bye before walking away. He bit his lip as he thought about the android. How he looked nice in that suit and how his smiled made he feel things. He shook the thought from his head and got in his car. He pounded his head against the steering wheel. He leaned back and sighed. He didn't know what the fuck was going on with him.  


He made it home and opened the door. Jackson didn't greet him, so he assumed she was asleep. He shut his door and locked while tossing his jacket on the couch. He set his keys on the counter as he turned on the kitchen light. Before him was a mess. Bread all over the fucking floor. Gavin was going to kill his cat. He yelled at his cat, where ever she was, as he cleaned up the mess. He didn't need this shit in his life.  


After he was finished, he was too emotional drained to do anything. He went to his bathroom and looked at his hand. His knuckles were bruised and a little bloody. He cleaned off his hand, hissing at the pain. He opened his mirror cabinet and took out some bandages. He shut the cabinet door and started to wrap his hand.  


"Merrrooowww!"  


"No Jackson! I am mad at you! Why do you hate me so much?" Gavin glared as his cat wobbled into the bathroom.  


"Meow meowww."  


"I don't care. You are not hungry after eating the fucking bread. So shew away."  


Jackson swished her tail and looked down at Gavin's feet. She attacked his ankles and he cursed. She scurried off as he sat on the toilet. He took his shoes off and his socks. He threw the socks at Jackson who bit them and started to kick them.  


Gavin rolled his eyes as he walked to his bed. He took his phone out of his pocket and tossed it on the bed. He took his pants off and tossed them haphazardly on the floor. He plopped on the bed and sighed. He heard his phone vibrate and he grabbed it. It was Connor.  


**Connor: Thank you for today Gavin. I had fun even though we had that incident.**  


**Gavin: No problem Con**  


**Connor: Con?**  


**Gavin: Oh that's your nickname. A term of endearment.**  


**Connor: Ah I see. Well have a goodnight and I will see you tomorrow.**  


**Gavin: Yeah yeah see ya tomorrow. Love ya.**  


Gavin looked at his screen and screamed eternally. Did he really just send that. He was fucking dead. He put his phone on the charger as he slipped under the covers. He stared up at the ceiling and contemplated life. Jackson hopped up and laid on his face. Her fur tickled his nose. He closed his eyes and he thought about what he was going to say in the morning. He also thought about laying out. He was not going to sleep good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful lovelies! This chapter contains some NSFW material. So be prepared for some smut!

**May 17th 2035 3:30 pm**  


“Is this an android?” Gavin leaned in close to Simon.  


“Gavin. It has his model number on his shirt,” Jacob placed his hands on his hips. “Are you sure they gave you the right results at the eye doctor?”  


“Ha ha very funny Jacob,” Gavin glared at the author. “You don't have to be a smart ass.”  


“Well for a new cadet, you're not very observant.”  


Simon watched as Gavin's cheeks went red and he crossed his arms huffing. Jacob laughed loudly before placing his arm around Gavin's shoulder. Simon smiled as it was the first time he had seen the author be happy. It was nice to finally meet Jacob's younger brother. A young man fresh out of the police academy. Jacob wanted him over to see Simon. Maria decided she had better plans and left without a care in the world.  


Jacob looked over at Simon and told him kindly to start dinner. Simon nodded and quickly left to start dinner. The house seemed nice without the tyrant, a nickname Jacob gave Maria. Simon smiled to himself as took his time, something he was getting use to. Jacob was overly nice and enjoyed the simpler things in life. A reason Simon preferred him over Maria any day. Not to mention the moment that they shared. Simon still felt the static across his lips.  


Simon turned his head when he heard a shuffle of feet behind him. Gavin had walked into the kitchen and looked at Simon. They both nodded and Simon went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He opened them and handed to Gavin, who took them gently. Gavin watched him curiously as he stepped back slightly. Simon smiled ans nodded while he went back to what he was doing. He looked over his shoulder when he noticed that Gavin had not left.  


“It's Simon right?” Gavin moved until he was next to Simon.  


“It is,” Simon spoke, taking a glance from his work.  


“So I wanted to know,” Gavin leaned in close, looking over his shoulder before back to the Simon. “How is my brother and Maria? He hasn't really spoken about her lately.”  


“It is not my place,” Simon said gently. “But Maria has become somewhat distant. She seems to stay late at the office and Jacob had remained adamant on waiting for her. However it seems like he knows something and now he spends most of his time in his study. To be honest, this is the longest I have seen him this week.”  


“I see,” Gavin nodded as he turned to exit the kitchen before stopping and looked over at Simon. “Thanks. You're not half bad for an android.”  


“Thank you,” Simon smiled and watched Gavin exited the room.  


Laughter echoed through the house and it made Simon feel good. A smile of warmth crept across the android's mouth. Jacob didn't laugh enough and it was such a soothing sound to hear. Simon felt his heart skip a beat. He continued his work until he looked up as rain began to pour outside. He looked out and saw a flash of lightening light up the sky. He waited with baited breath for the thunder that was about to come.  


**PING! New Message from Markus. Recieved March 7th 2039 at 9:11 am**  


Simon shot open his eyes and opened the message. Markus requested his presence along with Josh and North. Guess Markus didn't stick around after last night. He leaned up and rubbed his head. These memories were wearing him thin and he couldn't handle much more. He got up and looked out the balcony window. The sun was out but temperatures were only in the 20's. Simon wrapped in an extra thick jacket.  


Simon exited is apartment and noticed Josh waving at him. He quickly met up with his friend and they made way to their destination. Josh asked if Simon had heard the news and Simon shook his head. Apparently the DPD reopened a cold case and it involved a PL600 model. As Simon listen his heart began to race. He felt his fans working overtime as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He honestly didn't think they were going to reopen cold cases.  


Simon kept his gaze on the ground as he followed Josh. So many thoughts ran through his brain and he felt like he was going to overheat. He felt time slow down and he was feeling irrational. But everything stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Markus smiled gentle, a small pinch of worry in his eyes. All Simon could think about was how close Markus' was and about the shared kiss. He felt his cheeks feel overwhelmingly hot.  


“You ok Simon?”  


“Yes Markus. I....I was just thinking over the news Josh told me.”  


“I see,” Markus smiled as he thought of something to say but furrowed his brows. He shook his head as he looked into Simon's eyes. “You know much about it?”  


“No,” Simon lied, not really knowing how to answer. “No I don't Markus.”  


North looked at Simon as if she knew he was lying. She looked back at Markus and then back at him. She crossed her arms before turning her back to him. Simon kept his gaze on Markus and tried his best to stay focused. He could get through today. All four androids made it to the back of the mess hall and down a hallway before getting to the meeting room.  


Simon sat on a box as he watched the three androids before him talk. He tried to stay out of the conversation as much as possible but Markus and Josh wasn't going to let that happen. Especially since the news that Detroit Police Department was on the look out for specific PL600 models for the cold case they were working on. Markus didn't want Simon far away from New Jericho, which Josh agreed. North; however, didn't necessarily like the answers.  


“Wouldn't it be easier to just let him go to the DPD and let them scan him?” North looked over at Simon.  


“Most of the police are still hesitant about androids North. I want things to go smoothly for us. I can try to contact Connor. He might be able to come by here.”  


“Make him come alone” Simon spoke up. All eyes on him.  


“Of course,” Markus nodded. “It would be best if he did.”  


“Are you serious? Do you know how hard it will be to just contact Connor and get him alone? It wouldn't surprise me that he would bring a human along.”  


“Not now North!”  


North opened her mouth but closed it and walked towards a wall. Markus and Josh continued the discussion about what would be the next course of action. They only had a few models of PL600's located in New Jerchio. Simon spoke up, saying that they were only looking for androids that were purchased on a certain month and who services were active until the murder date. Markus decided to hold a meeting and when it ended, he would ask for the PL600's to stay. They Josh could check their IP codes and match them with the data base. All were on the same page, North simply ignored them all.  


Simon walked out with Josh and told him that he was going to talk to Markus for a minute. Josh nodded and head off. Simon turned around and slipped in the shadows. Markus walked out in a hurry as North bolted right behind him. She grabbed his wrist and Markus turned towards her. She was angry but she tried to calm down as she let his arm go. Simon watch curiously, his hand over his LED light.  


“Just hand him over Markus,” North pleaded with frustration. “I think he knows something and it would just be easier to hand him over.”  


“I can't just do that to Simon,” Markus sighed. “What if they deactivated him solely on the reason that he is the model they are looking for? I still can't place absolute trust in the humans. I know I can convince Connor to come talk to Simon.”  


“Honestly I think you care about Simon more than you do me.”  


“Really North?”  


“What Markus?That's all I have heard since the news came out about that case. Simon this and Simon that. He is becoming a liability Markus. Before long the DPD are going to be knocking on all our doors and causing a riot. So you need to get your shit together Markus.”  


North stormed off and Markus reached out to her before pulling his hand back. He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. Simon watched Markus trot off towards North and he felt guilty. He had come between North and Markus and it was falling about because of him. Simon stayed in the shadows until he felt like it was time to move. He moved through the mess hall, grabbing a couple of blue blood bags and making his way back to his apartment.  


Once he got inside, Simon stored the bags in a small fridge and looked around. The place was clean but to Simon it felt dirty. He vacuumed and washed the walls. He took off the old sheets of his bed and the guest bed and fixed them with new ones. He dusted off ever inch of all the rooms. When he was finished he checked his clock and it had only took him a couple of hours. Simon sighed and got into his bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to rest his systems.  


**March 7th 2039 3:11 pm**  


It was a hard day for Gavin. Reading ever inch of his brother's death weighed heavy on his heart. He had to take a break, so he got up and headed towards the break room. It was empty surprisingly and he made himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and placed a hand on his forehead, covering his eyes with his palm. He heard a chair scoot close to him and he looked up and smiled. Connor sat down and leaned forwards on his arms.  


“So Gavin,” Connor looked around the room before settling his gaze on the detective's coffee. “Do you know any good spots to view a sunset?”  


“Uhhh sure,” Gavin was caught off guard. He thought Connor was going to mention about his slip up in their text conversation. Thank God he missed that bullet.  


“Do you think you can take me to see one? Tonight if you're not too busy.”  


“Um ok. Any reason why?”  


“I always wanted to know what one looked. Hank is too busy drinking and viewing one from here isn't as pleasurable. I look forward to our date then.”  


“Oh.”  


That was all Gavin's brain could muster up. He watched as Connor disappeared behind the wall. The detective looked at his coffee and swirled the liquid around. He was going on a date with Connor. He bit his lip and felt a little giddy. It's been a while since he was on a date. Didn't know if anything was different with an android. An android. Fuck. Gavin laughed to himself as he dipped his head down.  


Gavin looked up as Chris came in and they both fist bumped the air. Chris grabbed his coffee and sat on front of Gavin. They both talked about their day and Chris asked if Gavin was doing alright on his case. Gavin shrugged his shoulders and told him he would be fine. The detective was glad for the distraction.  


The detective finished his coffee and tossed the cup in the trash and made his way to his desk. He rubbed his forehead when before he dove into the many pages of the case file. Gavin stole a glance over at the android and he felt his stomach make butterflies. He looked over and noticed Hank staring him down. Gavin quickly looked back his screen and tried to focus on his work.  


After a couple of hours of dead end leads, Gavin had enough and got up. He walked over to Connor, who got up as well. Gavin led the way and they both got into the car. Gavin knew the perfect place for a beautiful sunset. He drove down to the cemetery and drove down the very end. There was a small area that was occupied by benches and parking. Gavin pulled in the middle and parked the car.  


“How do you know this place Gavin?” Connor broke the silence.  


“Oh...My brother and I use to come down here when our grandmother was passed out after dinner. Jacob would drive her car down here. She busted us once and she beat our asses seven ways til Sunday.” Gavin chuckled at the memory  


“You were close with your brother?”  


“Yeah,” Gavin leaned his chin on the steering wheel. “It was just the three of us. Dad bailed when I was born and my mother couldn't deal with the stress. She dropped us off at my grandmother's and said she was going to the store. Never came back.”  


“I see....This must be tough for you then.” Connor turned his gaze towards the front, the sun slowly going down. “Working on this case.”  


“I have my moments,” Gavin kept his eyes on the lake.  


They both became quiet as orange hue spread into pink. Clouds slowly inched around the sky. The sunlight trickling against the frozen lake's surface. Light and dark purples started to form on the edges of pink and orange. Some clouds moved in front of the sun and suddenly Jacob Ladder's sprung out of a hole in the cloud. Gavin leaned his head up and smiled. It was truly a remarkable sight. Gavin glanced over at Connor and felt his heart skip a beat.  


Connor was in complete awe. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape ever so slightly. Gavin help but stare as he swallowed hard. The dimming light, illuminated Connor's features and it made the detective blush. Never had he seen such a beautiful creature in his life. In a instance he forgot that Connor was just a machine with different wires. Connor was a work of art. Connor turned his gaze to Gavin and smiled.  


Without thinking Gavin leaned over and kissed the android detective. He pressed his lips against soft lips. It was quite nice. When Gavin pulled back,he was slightly worried. He might have just broke Connor. Hank was going to be fucking pissed. Connor's LED light as flashing a yellow and he was staring. It was really unnerving. He waved a hand in front of Connor's face.  


“Um, Connor,” Gavin patted the android's hand. “You.... uh.... you ok there buddy?”  


“Yes,” Connor nodded. “I....Why did you kiss me Detective?”  


“Because I wanted to?” Gavin wasn't really sure himself, but he did know he liked it.  


“Oh, I see, well.....it was nice thank you” Connor blushed a little and turned his gaze to the view.  


Gavin opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say so he turned his gaze back to the sunset. The dark purple was turning into a dark blue fast and he glanced over at Connor. The android ha turned his head towards the passenger window. Gavin couldn't make out his expression and it bothered Gavin. The detective sighed and placed his head on the steering well. Good fucking job there Gavin. Always a smooth charmer. Gavin picked up his head and looked at Connor.  


“So I guess I'll drop you off at Hank's then,” Gavin turned on the engine.  


“I was thinking about staying at your place,” Connor said.  


“Uhhh a what... a what now?” Gavin blinked, his hand still on the keys, he gaze quickly focusing on Connor.  


“You really do need to get your hearing tested, Detective,” Connor smiled slyly.  


Gavin could feel how red his ears were. He turned his head back as he backed out of the park and headed to his apartment. His mind was racing and he didn't even fucking know what he was thinking. So many thoughts were running in his head, it was starting to hurt. He stole many glances at Connor and each time his cheeks grew redder and stomach grew more butterflies. He slammed on his breaks when he almost ran a red light. He looked over at Connor and gave a nervous “whoops” smile. Connor simply raised a curious eyebrow before looking forwards. God Gavin was such a teenage school girl.  


Gavin managed to get to his apartment without getting into an accident. He quickly rushed out of his door, almost slipping in the process and opened the door for Connor. The android bore a humorous smile on his face and got out. Gavin locked his car and rushed up towards his room. He just realized that his shit hole of a place was littered with pizza and take out boxes. He turned on the light and regretted getting a hotel room for the night.  


He didn't think much else when he was pushed against the wall by Connor. The android's tongue entered his mouth and Gavin grabbed the android's arms. He turned Connor around so the android was now pushed against the wall. Gavin dived in with a hard and deep kiss. He felt hands running up underneath his shirt. He pulled back as he took a breath. Connor wore seductive eyes and Gavin was surprised Connor even knew how to do that. Gavin leaned in for another kissed.  


“MEROWWWWW!!!!!”  


Gavin jumped out of his skin as he felt claws dig into his ankles. He cussed loudly and Miss Jackson bolted to his bedroom. Gavin slammed the front door and kicked off his shoes. He plopped on the couch and took off his socks. He through them in his bedroom as he inspected his ankle closer. Miss Jackson had sunk her nails deep into his skin. Thanks for the cock block Jackson.  


The detective looked over at the android. Connor held his hand over his mouth. Gavin could see that Connor was hiding a smile. They locked eyes and Connor burst into a laugh. It took Gavin a few minutes to register what he was hearing. It was a wonderful sound and he like it a lot. The detective chuckled himself as he watched the android covered his mouth again, trying to stifle his laughter.  


“Are you alright Gavin?” Connor chuckled  


“I'm fine Connor. Thanks for laughing at my pain,” Gavin spoke playfully.  


“Why did she attack you?”  


“Because she hates socks.”  


Connor smiled before going into another laughing fit. Gavin realized how close Connor was at being human. Or alive as they call it. Gavin thought about what his brother had told him long ago. It made him smile. Gavin got up and went to the bathroom and tended to his wound.. When he came out of bathroom, he was pulled to his bed. He fell on top of Connor who was giving him a very strong seductive look. No was going to stop Gavin, not even his loud ass cat.  


Gavin kissed the android hard, sliding his hands down a tight shirt. Gavin pulled back as he took off his jacket and removing his shirt. Connor's hands flew to Gavin's stomach and chest, fingers roaming new territory. Gavin leaned down slowly as he placed a small kiss on the android's lip. They were soft and you couldn't even tell it was a machine. Connor pushed his lips hard against the detective's lip, locking them in a passionate kiss. Gavin was going to blow a load in his pants and he wasn't even at third base. He pulled back as he started to unravel Connor's tie.  


The android simply watched Gavin as he threw the tie behind him and worked on unbuttoning his shirt. The detective pushed the fabric aside and began placing slow butterfly kisses against Connor's unusually soft skin. The android shivered underneath Gavin, who smirk in response. Gavin kissed all th way down to Connor's bell button before crawling back up and kissing him. Soft fingers danced against Gavin's back and he thrusted against Connor. He felt his hard erection hit against something hard and he bit his lip back. He only thought sex androids were designed to have sexual bio-components.  


Gavin made haste as he took off Connor's pants and stared at the android dick. To be honest, he was really turned on by the way it glowed slightly blue. He reached down and slid his fingers against the cool and soft skin. Connor gasped and reached towards Gavin's hand. The detective let go and looked at the most gorgeous sight he ever saw. Connor's hair was a mess and his cheeks glowed bright blue. Gavin leaned up and kissed him.  


Connor seemed to calm down as he pulled the detective against him and moved his hips. It made Gavin's skin crawl with pleasure and he had to get inside. Te animal as coming out in Gavin and he needed this. He reached down and rubbed a hole and Connor shivered and groaned. Gavin hitched his breath and made quick work before he lost control. He spit in his hand and made sure he massage Connor enough before he made the big move.  


“This isn't going to hurt you is it?” Gavin looked at Connor with heavy concern.  


“I will feel a slight jolt but I will be fine,” Connor smiled sweetly.  


“Are you sure?”  


“Just fuck me Gavin.”  


Gavin did not hesitate and entered the android in swift fashion. Connor bit his lip and moaned sending arousal throughout Gavin's body. The thrusted in and out slowly,trying to set up a nice slow rhythm. Connor pulled Gavin down in a powerful kiss. Gavin collided their hips as he fought with Connor's tongue. Gavin would have to remember to ask how Connor knew of these things. He was being driven crazy. He thrusted in slowly but soon it was a steady in and out. Connor's arms were would his neck,his head dipped down and his eyes closed. Gavin put his forehead against Connor's as the android looked up at him.  


Connor leaned up and placed a gently kiss against Gavin's lips. The detective enjoyed the softness and pushed a little harder. Connor opened his mouth and Gavin forced his tongue in. Gavin pushed deep into Connor, causing the android to arch his back. The detective fought with Connor's tongue and noted how the android's mouth didn't taste like medal. Connor made small whines and it sent a shiver through out Gavin's body.  


The detective felt like he was on the edge and he couldn't take much more. He picked up the pace and reached down to touch Connor gently. The android arched his back and grabbed the fist full of Gavin's bed sheet. Gavin pumped in and out as he rubbed Connor's bio-component. Connor whined before shooting blue liquid everywhere. Gavin shuddered and pumped hard until he came.  


Gavin pulled out and flopped next to Connor, breathing hard. The android turned and placed his head against the detective's chest. Never in Gavin's life had he have such great sex. He placed a kiss on Connor's head before feeling sleep overcome him. But before that a certain cat jumped on his belly, curling up on his belly button. He really wished he had pulled up the covers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my wonderful readers! Things are slowly starting to get together, especially for Simon and Markus! I hope you all enjoy!

**Aug 25 2035 5:25 pm**  


“This is pretty good,” Gavin leaned back in his chair.  


“I know,” Jacob smiled. “Simon can cook a mean steak.”  


“Simon's not too half bad for an android,” Gavin took a swig of his beer. “I am still a little hesitant about the other androids. What if they make ones to take away my job?”  


“You have nothing to worry about Gav. As long as you work hard and do a great job, they will keep you. I know it's overwhelming but you just have to give them a chance.”  


Simon smiled as he left the two brothers as he did his nightly chores before Maria came home. He went to her room and began his ritual. He opened her window and set out her night clothes. He went to her bathroom and started a warm bath, setting out a towel. He closed the window curtain in the bathroom and waited for the tub to fill.  


A piece of paper under the bed caught his attention. He bent down and grabbed it. He flipped it opened and read the contents. The letter was from Henry, confessing his lover for Maria. His LED spun yellow as he tried to think of what he had to do. He snapped out of his thoughts as he put the letter in his pocket. He rushed into the bathroom and turned the water off. The letter didn't leave his mind and he felt like he needed to tell Jacob about it. So Simon rushed downstairs but was greeted with a very upset looking Maria. She looked up towards him and sneered, before looking back in front of her.  


“Oh Gavin! I didn't realize you were coming over,” Maria glanced over at Jacob before smiling. “It's so nice to see you.”  


“Nice to see you too but I am about to leave. Just wanted to see my bro,” Gavin bumped Jacob's arm with his fist. “Haven't seen him in a good month so I figured I would surprise him.”  


“Well that was very sweet of you.”  


“Yeah. Well I better get going. I have to work in the morning and I don't want to keep you guys up.”  


Simon had come down the stairs and took Maria's things. He waited by the door as the brothers hugged and Maria hugged Gavin. He opened the door as the young detective left. He closed the door and locked. He turned his gaze towards the couple and felt the tense in the air. Maria exploded in a rage, demanding why the house looked the way it was in. Jacob tried to speak but was ignored as Maria raised her voice. Simon stood still as he took the verbal beating. He kept his eyes trained on Jacob, a glimpse of hope.  


Maria knocked over a vase purposely and screaming at Simon to pick up the pieces. Simon did so obediently but continued to listen as she berated Jacob. She didn't like the fact that Gavin came unannounced and the house was in a mess. Jacob tried to reassure her but she was not having it. She kept complaining on Simon's capability and how the house was in such a derisory. Jacob just stood as she screamed and poked his shoulder.  


“I apologize for Maria's behavior,” Jacob sighed. “I don't know what's gotten into her.”  


“It's quite alright Jacob but,” Simon hesitated for a minute before speaking. “Are you alright?”  


“I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle,” The author smiled a weary smile. “It's getting late. I'll see you in the morning.”  


“Jacob! I...” Simon was a lost of words as he tried to think of what to say.  


“Yes Simon?”  


“I.......Never mind... Good night Jacob,” Simon nodded and watched Jacob escape into his study.  


**March 07th 2039 7:30 pm**

A hard knocked on the door pulled Simon from his sleep. He quickly got up and made it towards the door. He looked through the peephole and pulled back. He quickly opened the door as Markus stormed in. Simon closed the door and watched as Markus began to pace around the living room. The android leader shook his head and placed his hands on the back of the couch. Simon stepped forwards cautiously. He placed a reassuring hand on Markus' shoulder. Markus looked over and smiled wearily.  


“I'm sorry I barged in,” Markus sighed. “I'm sure you are tired I keep coming here.”  


“I don't mind,” Simon felt his heart beat slightly faster. “I am here for you.”  


“I just....I just don't know what to do anymore. She seems to be so distance. I haven't been there either. It's like we are never on the same page anymore. She keeps insisting on using violence and I just can't see it that way.”  


“She is just bitter. She just needs more time.”  


“I know but it doesn't seem that way. She keeps insisting and we explode from our differences and she throws you into our fights and it gets all frustrating.”  


“Me?” Simon tilted his head curiously.  


“I....She....,” Markus sighed more and looked into Simon's eyes. “She feels threatened by you. Because I would rather come to you when we fight then talk to her.”  


“Oh,” Simon felt his cheek turn blue and looked away. “I'm...I'm sorry I have come between you two.”  


“It's not like that,” Markus stepped in front of Simon, closing the gap between them. “You have helped me more than you know and I should be thanking you. Besides the other night when I....when we...”  


Markus grabbed Simon's hands gently and Simon felt his heart pound outside of his chest. Simon looked at their hands and felt like a cloud in the sky. Markus' touch was pure and soft. It made him feel things he hasn't done so in a long time. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. All he could to do was stare into the eyes of his leader. Markus leaned forward and Simon felt his heart in his throat.  


A knock on the door startled them and Simon pulled back and looked through the peep hole. Simon pulled back a little concerned and looked back towards Markus. He scrunched up his face and looked back through the hole to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It was Connor from the DPD. His heart began to race but he took a deep breath as he opened the door.  


“Hello Simon,” Connor smiled. “May I step inside?”  


“Oh course Connor,” Simon moved aside, shutting the door as he followed the detective. “What can I do for you?”  


“I came to talk about the case I am working on. Oh hello Markus.”  


“Hello Connor,” Markus smiled and looked towards Simon. “I'll leave you two to talk. I'll come back later.”  


“Alright,” Simon watched as Markus left before looking back at the detective.”What case are you working on?”  


“It is a cold case from 3 years ago. It is about a man named Jacob Reed who was murdered by his android. I looked at the serial number. The last 2 digits were missing so I had to do some research. I came up with 3 androids of your kind, one being you. I wanted to know if you were the android that was working for the Reed's until Jacob was murdered.”  


“I...” Simon hesitated, feeling his heart race. “I never heard of a Jacob Reed before.”  


“I see,” Connor nodded his head and looked around, particularly towards Simon's bedroom. “Well I guess I will be heading out to find the other androids. Have a good rest of your day Simon.”  


“You as well Connor.”  


Simon let out a long sigh as Connor left. He looked down at his hands and didn't realize that his was clenching the back of the chair so tightly. He let go as he stepped back. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. Connor wouldn't have known he was lying..would he? Simon looked towards his bedroom and wonder if Connor saw the books. He marched in his room, grabbing a box from the hallway.  


Simon sat the box on the bed and began to take all the books off the bookshelf. He put them in nice and neat, arranging them so they fit perfectly. He closed the box and paused. He looked at the bookcase and sighed. It was barren now and it bothered him. He looked down as he rubbed the cardboard surface and thought about Jacob. What would he think of him now? Lying to a detective to stay out of the limelight. He shook the thought from his head and picked up the box.  


He took it to the hallway and placed it on the floor. He leaned up and pulled the sting for the attic. The attic stairs squeaked as he pulled them to the ground. He grabbed the box and made his way up. The musty mildew smell tickled his nose as he scooted the box across the attic floor. Simon activated the flashlight in his hand and aimed it towards the crowded attic. Dust particulars danced in the light as he looked for a good place to hide the box. A corner stood out and Simon quickly shoved the box towards the spot. He covered it with a cloth and descended the stairs quickly. He closed the attic and stopped when his door opened.  


“Back already?” Simon stood awkwardly.  


“Yeah,” Markus looked at Simon and bit his lip. “I....I kinda walked around and just found myself back here.”  


“Did you speak to North?”  


“No,” Markus looked away sheepishly. “I just....wanted to come back to see you.”  
Simon watched Markus curiously, not understanding why he didn't speak to North. He usually made sure to go back to North and talk things through. Had it gotten bad between them? Was he a factor in that equation. Simon felt his thoughts get the better of him as he bit his lip. He didn't want to be the thorn in North's side or the other man so to speak.  


Then he was brought back to the present when he felt those soft lips push against his. Simon felt two hands cup his face as the kiss deepened. Markus' tongue slide inside and it made Simon shiver, closing his eyes. Old buried feelings began to rise to the surface. Something Simon tried to push away for a long time. He felt his back hit a wall and hands on his hips. Markus's tongue fought with his as a hand slid up Simon's shirt. Simon couldn't help but feel the need to have Markus in his bed. But Markus was making a dangerous choice.  


“Markus, Wait,”Simon spoke breathlessly pushing Markus away slightly. “We can't do this.”  


“Why not?” Markus cheeks were dashed with different hues of blue, his hands still on Simon's hips.  


“Because this isn't fair to North.”  


“I...,”Markus looked away before pulling back. “You're right. I.....I shouldn't have done this. I am sorry Simon.”  


Markus back away, looking at Simon. He was searching for more things to say but the atmosphere became stiff and awkward. Simon wanted nothing more than to feel Markus against him again. But he knew how wrong it would have been. Markus nodded his head slightly and retired to his room. Simon did the same and shut the door. But he couldn't stop the tears from falling down. Or his heart aching with love and loss. It was going to be another sleepless night.  


**March 8th 2039 11:35 am**  


“How's those PL600's coming along,” Hank leaned back against his chair.  


“It has been a little irritating finding these models,” Connor scrunched up his face.  


“It's going fine,” Gavin spoke, placing a friendly hand on Connor's shoulder. “Con's only missing one more, but it's nothing he can't handle.”  


“I wasn't talking to you, Reed,” Hank grumbled as he leaned forward and huffed in annoyance.  


“Fine fine,” Gavin raised his hands in defensive and looked over at Connor and gave him a wink.  


Connor smiled before looking back at his computer. Gavin smirked before going to the break room and noticed Tina sitting in her usual spot. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to her. They chatted awhile mostly about Tina's new boyfriend. He was your average joe at an office job, but was really sweet. Gavin told her if there was any problems, he would take care of him. Tina laughed and nudged him before getting up. Tina waved as she went to work. Gavin checked his phone to see if anything popped up from the search. Still nothing.  


Gavin tsked and finished his coffee, tossing the cup in the trash. It sit the side of the trash can and landed on the ground. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and quickly got out of his chair. He trotted off to his desk when he bumped into Connor. The android landed on his ass and Gavin had to surpass a laugh. He offered a hand to the android, who took it gently. Connor fixed his tie and flattened down his suit as he stood.  


“Sorry Gav,” Connor reached out and smoothed out Gavin's jacket.  


“No worries kid,” Gavin shoved his hands in his pockets. “What's up.”  


“I found the last of the PL600 model's we were looking for but...”  


“But what?”  


“It doesn't make any sense. The last one was destroyed before the murder acquired. And of course the other wasn't even in Detroit of the time of the murder.”  


“So you're saying that the one you found in New Jericho or whatever is the one we are looking for?”  


“Yes but he.....He said he never heard of a Jacob Reed even though when I scanned his apartment,he had several of his books. Why would he lie?”  


“To cover his tracks obviously,” Gavin took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on his hips. “So why don't we go get him and bring him here to keep an eye on him?”  


“You wouldn't be allowed in,” Connor crossed his arms. “They still are hesitant about humans. I can go and try to convince Markus to let Simon come to the station.”  


“Simon?” It dawned on Gavin like a light bulb turning on. “Now that you mentioned that name, I remember Jacob's android was named Simon.”  


“Are you sure?”  


“Yeah because he named him after a character in one of his stupid romance novels. It has to be him. You gotta get him Con.”  


Gavin would say he sounded a little desperate but he wasn't letting this chance slip away. Or the android that killed his brother. If it wasn't Simon then he would know what had happened that night. Some pieces were falling into place, but not enough to help. Connor nodded and made way to leave. Gavin reached and grabbed the android and took him to a private spot. Connor opened his mouth to protest but Gavin placed a his lips against his.  


The android stood still, frozen in place. Even though Gavin had placed the whole no public display of affections into affect, he couldn't help but show Connor some love. And the fact that he also placed a small recording device underneath Connor's collar. If he wasn't going to be allowed in, he'll just listen instead. What Connor doesn't know won't hurt him. Gavin pulled back the kiss and placed a small kiss on Connor's cheek for good luck.  


Gavin followed Connor, stopping to get his keys. Connor turned to him and waved at him slightly. The android stopped to talk to Hank before leaving. Gavin watched Hank until he knew he wasn't looking and sneaked towards the exit. He paced himself out so Connor wouldn't notice him. He walked slowly through the parking lot and watched patiently until a taxi pick up Connor. The detective quickly got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Gavin quickly caught up with the taxi, letting a car get in between them.  


Gavin sat outside New Jericho and turned on his ear piece. He waited patiently as he heard Connor ask for Markus. Gavin flipped through his phone, going through different files. He tried to remember what Jacob's android was like. He remembered Jacob praising the android but Maria didn't like it. He tried to think of anything else but his mind was coming up with a blank. He was brought back when he heard Connor whispering an apartment number under his breath. Apartment number 5. He waited as he heard Connor knocking on a door  


“Hello Connor,” An android spoke and Gavin had a flash from the past. “Is everything alright?”  


“Hello Simon,” Connor spoke sternly. “I need to speak with you again. May I come in?”  


“If this is about that case again I told you that I never..”  


“Then why do you have all of Jacob Reed's books in your bookcase?”  


“I...”  


“Or the fact that two days before Jacob died he left you all his assets in his will.”  


“W...what?”  


“Simon I am going to have to arrest you for the murder of Jacob..”  


Gavin heard a door slam and Connor cursing under his breath. Shit. Gavin didn't fucking care if those plastic pricks didn't want him in their precious sanctuary. He was going to make sure his partner had back up. He bolted out of the car and into New Jericho. He ignored the many looks as he asked for an android named Simon. Many of the androids ignored Gavin, causing his anger to rise. He went to grab an android when he was knocked down the ground. When he looked up he saw the PL600 and both of them instantly recognized each other.  


Simon bolted across the street and down an alleyway. Gavin jumped up and cursed as he ran after the android. Several androids got in his way as the detective pushed them aside, gritting his teeth in aggravation. He skidded across the ground as he started to catch up with the android. He watched Simon looked back at him before the android knocked over several trash cans. Gavin hopped over them , but slipped on a bag. Before he could get up a flash of dark blue ran past him. It was Connor.  


Gavin scrambled to get up as he sprinted towards Connor. The detective android turned a corner and Gavin had to stop, placing a hand on the building wall. His lungs burned and he could feel his heart beat through his face. As he caught his breath, he jogged towards a large crashing sound. Connor was on the ground will a bunch of trashcans on him. Gavin quickly too them of his boyfriend and helped him.  


“Fuck!” Gavin kicked a trashcan causing it to bounce against the wall, placing his hands on his hips. He looked over at Connor who looked disheveled and wore a soured look.  


“Shit,” Connor ran a hand through his hair.  


“Did I ever tell you how hot you sound when you speak that kinda language?”  


“No,”Connor spoke bluntly, eyeing Gavin suspiciously. “Why are you here anyway?”  


“I uh...I uh....shit,” Gavin scratched the back of his head. “I uh placed a recorder on your collar and followed you here. It wasn't because I didn't trust you or anything. I just.....I don't like you going alone.”  


“That's a lot coming for you,” Connor smiled.  


“Oh shut it Con,” Gavin felt his face run hot. “Let's get back to the station and figure out what to do about that android.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back lovelies! Things are getting heated up! There is some smut in this one again. This time with Markus and Simon! I hope you enjoy!

**March 8th 2039 7:05 pm**  


Simon hid in an old abandoned house until it started to get dark. He brisked walked through the streets as he went to the meeting room. He was defiantly running late and it might even be over. As he got to the meeting room, the door started to open. He hid in the shadows as Markus and Josh exited the room. Markus looked worried as Josh placed a comforting hand on the leader's shoulder. Simon went to speak but felt a force pulling him back.  


He was tossed into the meeting room as the door slammed. He turned to the source and it was North. She looked angry and had her hands balled into fists. Simon stepped back but North stepped closer to him. She looked him over as she walked around him/ Simon met her gaze as she stopped in front of him.  


“I saw you being chased by the police,” North's voice bore venom. “What did you do?”  


“I didn't do anything,” Simon tried to stay calm. “I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”  


“You are no good to us,” North hissed. “You bring trouble where ever you go. You need to leave New Jericho.”  


“Tell that to Markus.”  


“Shut your mouth Simon,” North stormed towards him. “You are dead weight. We don't need you here. I suggest you leave while you still can before something happens. I will tell Markus and he will see reason.”  


“North please,” Simon stepped forward.  


“No! I have had enough! Stay away from me and stay the hell away from Markus!”  


North stormed past Simon, hitting his shoulder hard. Simon stood as the threat echoed in his mind. What was it that he kept telling himself? To stay in the background? To not fall in love ever again. Simon bit his lip as he did the only thing he was good at. Running from his problems. He sprinted out of the building and into the bright and beautiful New Jericho. He let his feet carry him, not knowing where he was headed.  


Simon's legs finally stopped. He stood in front of Jacob's grave. Simon wept as he fell to his knees on fresh new snow. The cold swept across his skin as he sobbed. He didn't know what to do. How was he suppose to leave New Jericho when he had no where to go? What was going to happen to him if he got caught? How was he going to stop feeling the way he did towards Markus.  


Simon pulled his gaze to the white lilies he left. They were covered in frost and were welting. He reached out and touched the fragile petals, one falling onto the snow. He shook his as he pulled back his hand. He should head back. He need to get what little he had packed. Give out some things to Josh. Tell Markus to get his things out.  


Markus.  


What was he going to tell Markus. Simon felt his mind swimming and his heart about to burst out of his chest. He looked back at grave before making back to his apartment. He took his time trying to mull things over and what exactly he was going to tell Markus. He looked up as he watched a pair of androids holding hands. They looked happy and it caused Simon to feel a horrible sadness enveloping his heart. He quickly walked by them and rushed to his apartment. When he got there, he was surprised it was unlocked. He hesitated before opening the door.  


“Simon,” Markus seemed lost, his eyes spoke with uncertainty. “North told me that the police came by and you ran. Are you in trouble?”  


“I...,” Simon looked down. “I lied when I told you I didn't know anything about the case the DPD is working on. I...am the android they are looking for.”  


“I see,” Markus furrowed his brows.  


“They think I murdered Jacob Reed but I didn't. I couldn't have. I....”  


Simon felt a hand on his and he looked at Markus. There hands turned white and Simon felt a rush of memories and a wave of emotions. He saw how Markus tried to work with North but she was adamant on her views. How she threw up the fact that Markus never wanted to be with her but with him. He felt the kissed him and Markus shared. It was beautiful all over again and he felt Markus's heart beat skip a beat in that moment. He could feel the need and want radiating from Markus' hand. It surge throughout his whole being.  


Before Simon knew it, he was lying on his back and Markus was kissing him hard. Hands roamed over known and unknown territory. Their tongues fought for dominance as Markus grind his hips against Simon. The sudden surge of pleasure consumed ever fiber of Simon's being. Markus leaned back as he quickly took off his jacket and shirt. Simon leaned up as he struggled to take his shirt off. Markus reached done and helped him. Once the shirt was completely removed, Simon was pushed down on the bed as teeth bite his shoulder. He hissed and arched his back.  


Simon needed Markus' touch so badly he couldn't think straight. All he could think of was feeding into the want he had since he meet Markus. To experience having someone love him again. He knew he needed to stop this but he couldn't. He had to have Markus no matter the cost. Just to have him in his arms for one night was enough for him. So he took it.  


Simon pulled Markus' face down and kissed him with a such vigor that he surprised himself. Markus moaned against him and pressed the kissed deeper. Simon's hip rolled against Markus' and it sent a shiver done his spine. Markus leaned up and quickly undid his pants, as Simon shuffled his off. Simon paused and admired the way Marku's body looked. He was built beautifully and he let a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He felt insecure but quickly ignored it when soft lips kissed his stomach. Hands roamed up his body, fingers dancing against his skin. It made Simon shake and push his head deeper into the pillow. He closed his eyes and let the feelings overcome his rational thoughts. Markus placed butterfly kisses from his belly button up all the way to his chin. The way Markus' body slithered against him, made Simon tremble.  


He opened his eyes slightly when he felt a hand touching his bio-component. He bit his lip as felt electricity surge throughout his body. It was a wonderful sensation. A frim hand pumped him a couple of times, fingers gently playing with the part. Simon shuttered as those very same fingers slid down and push into him. It felt like a slight discomfort but it went away. Markus looked up to him, looking him over. Simon leaned up and placed a small kiss. Markus kissed back gently, before pulling back grabbing Simon's hips. Simon watched as Markus touch his self, lubing up his bio-component. Their eyes met and Simon nodded. Markus pushed in and Simon moaned loudly, shooting his hand to his mouth. He bite down on his hand gently until he was comfortable. Markus thrusted in slowly, his hands sturdy on Simon's hips. Simon curled his toes when Markus hit the right spot. He groaned low and animalistic. This seemed to send Markus in pleasure. The speed started to pick up faster than Simon expected.  


Simon wrapped his arms around Markus' neck as he kissed him hard. Markus wasn't slowing down and he was pumping in and out fast. Simon went from one to a hundred real quick. He whined as he dug fingernail's into Markus back. Markus' kept hitting a good spot, and it was driving Simon crazy. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last. He held Markus close as his kissed him again. He wanted to be as close as he could to Markus. To at least hold on to the memory. With a hard push, Markus came sending Simon to climax.  


Markus pulled out and laid next to Simon. They both started at the ceiling and tried to calm down their breathing. Simon tried to think of something to say. Was this considered a hit and quit? Did Markus have plans for something else? Did Markus see him as something else. Surely North would find out. Would Markus defend him or would he throw him away. He looked over to ask Markus, but smile weakly. Markus had fallen asleep, so Simon leaned up and grabbed the blanket that had crumbled at the end of the bed. He covered them up and leaned over placed a small kiss on Markus' lip. The android stirred slightly and mumbled something. Simon laid down on his side, his back to Markus. He let his mind wander. He thought about what happened and what will happened. He thought about Jacob and how he missed him. But most of all he thought about Markus and how this was going to affect him. He closed his eyes and hoped that his sleep mode would let him stay asleep for little bit longer.  


**March 9th 2039 8:20 am**  


**Buzzzz. Buzzzz. Buzzzz.**  


Gavin groaned into his pillow as he slapped his hand against his nightstand, trying to locate his phone. The buzzing stopped and he dropped his arm. The sound of receiving a voice mail made him lift his head. Jackson walked on his back as her claws dug into his skin. He hissed as he quickly rolled onto his side, causing the cat to jump off. He yawned as he sat up and grabbed his phone.  


He checked his message and hopped out of bed. Chris had called letting him know a woman named Maria was waiting for him to come in. Gavin tossed his phone the bed as he scrambled to find his outfit. Meanwhile Jackson decided it was a good idea to sing the song of her people. Gavin groaned as he slid his pants on, telling her to shut up or Mrs. Steinsman was going to have his head. He put on his shirt and grabbed his phone off the bed as he made his way to the living room.  


“Morning Gav,” Connor smiled and then cocked his head. “You're up early.”  


“Mornin babe,” Gavin sat on the couch as he put on his shoes. “I got a call from Chris saying Maria is waiting for me, so we need to head out.”  


“I see,” Connor nodded as he went to feed Jackson, who began to howl impatiently. “I'm ready when you are.”  


“Alrighty then. Let's head out then.”  


Both men left the apartment, dodging a very annoyed Mrs. Steinsman. Gavin would just deal with her later. They hopped in the car and made their way to the station. They ride was quiet and filled with soft music. When they got to the building Chris was out looking around. When Gavin pulled in Chris had made his way towards them and sighed with relief. He told them how Maria came in all demanding and was real piece of work. Gavin laughed it off waving his hand. Told them both not to worry about her.  


When they got in, Gavin noticed Maria applying foundation to her face. She wore a slim navy blue suit shirt with a matching color skirt. Her legs were crossed and she had people gawking at her. Gavin looked at Conner and shook his head, rolling his eyes. Connor watched him curiously before turning his gaze to Maria. Gavin whispered that Maria did not like androids at all so he would have to do all the talking.  


“Finally you showed up,” Maria jested looking at both detectives. "I am pressed for time. I have a meeting in an hour, so I need to make this as quick as possible. And I would like a little privacy. I don't want everyone to hear my life story.”  


“Alight come with me to interview room 1,” Gavin led the way as Maria and Connor followed.  


“I don't want that thing in here,” Maria pointed to Connor as she stopped in the doorway. “I want it to be just you and me.”  


“Alright,” Gavin gave Connor a look and the android nodded as he left.  


Gavin closed the door behind him and sat down. Maria was still standing, looking around the room with her nose up in the air. She walked to the mirror and pulled out some lipstick. Gavin rolled his eyes as he leaned back and waited for her to finish. Guess she really isn't in a rush to waste his time on putting lipstick on. He tapped his fingers against the table as she turned around and smiled.  


“You're looking good Gavin,” Maria sat down. “Glad to see you are doing well.”  


“Thanks Maria,” Gavin nodded. “I am glad you were able to get here after your vacation. I appreciate it.”  


“Anything for a friend dear. But I don't understand why you are bothering with this case. Poor Jacob was murdered by the help and it got away. I thought they said it was destroyed.”  


“That's what I thought too but it seems that we were wrong. That android is still out there. Now I need for you to tell me again how things went down. Take your time if you...”  


“As I said before,” Maria huffed in annoyance. “I came home and everything was fine. I told that plastic machine that it was going to be shipped off that night and it snapped. It pointed the gun at me and Jacob got in front of me when the gun went off. I don't know what more you want me to say about my dead husband.”  


“Had the android been acting strangely before that night?”  


“I don't know,” Maria shrugged. “I wasn't around the house. Your brother and I....things were strained between us. He wanted to get a divorce.”  


“What?” Gavin looked at her confused. “Jacob was going to divorce you?”  


“You didn't know?”  


“No,”Gavin shook his head leaning back in his chair. “I knew you two were having trouble but he never mention anything about divorce.”  


“Well he sprung it on me,” Maria bent down to get her purse as she got up. “Well it looks like I need to go. I hope you got what you needed. I am booked up for the next few months, but if you need anything just call.”  


Maria placed a kiss against Gavin's cheek and squeezed his shoulder. Gavin sat in his chair, still trying to figure out why Jacob never told him. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked up. Connor looked concerned but smiled. Gavin sighed as he got up and walked out of the room. He needed some fresh air. It just didn't make any sense. They told each other everything.  


Gavin walked outside and squatted against the wall. He rubbed his face with his hands as he pulled his face down. He was going to have to review the case all over ago. He had to work the divorce into the equation. If Jacob was really divorcing Maria then what was the deal with Simon? Where did the android fit in. Were they selling the android because they didn't want to deal with extra baggage? Gavin dunk his head down as he blew out a loud annoyed side. He turned his head when heard a loud creak of a door. Connor stepped out and looked at him.  


“Are you alright?”  


“I just don't understand Con. Why wouldn't he tell me that he was planning on divorcing her?” Gavin looked at Connor. “Why would he keep that from me?”  


“I wish I knew the answer to that but I don't,” Connor watched Gavin. “I'm sure he would have in due time.”  


“Yeah. Come on. We need to get back to work.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> I was a little iffy on this chapter but I mulled it over and I think it is good enough! Hope you enjoy!

**November 11 2035**  


It was getting colder outside and the heater to the house wasn't functioning properly. Simon had been working on it all day and finally managed to get it to work. He gathered his tools as he went back upstairs. He looked at the clock and realized how late in the day it was. He quickly put his tools back and headed to the kitchen. He started on dinner when he heard the front door open.  


“This is a nice place you have here Maria,” Simon heard Henry's voice and bit his tongue.  


“Oh it is very nice,” Maria laughed. “You should see the upstairs bedroom.”  


“My my someone is feisty.”  


“Hush Henry. We don't want unwanted ears to hear things.”  


Simon ignored the comment as he continued to cook. He felt anger rise up in his systems, making him feel conflicted. How could she betray Jacob like that. He had done nothing but been a good husband to her. Jacob was kind, loving, and would give his shirt off his back.  


Simon could hear Maria giggling loudly and then shushing quickly. Maria walked into the dining room and went to the liquor cabinet. He stepped back to watch her as a man with dark brown hair entered the room. Simon watched as Henry slid his had behind Maria's back. She leaned in and laughed as she chose her poison. Simon stepped forward as they began to turn towards the kitchen. He felt the Maria watching intently as he heard her heels stop behind him.  


“Simon,” Maria cooed as she leaned against the counter next to him. “Would you be a dear and open this for me?”  


“If I must,” Simon didn't mean to come off as snarky, it just slipped out.  


“This is why I can't stand this thing,” Maria tapped her foot. “It started showing an attitude towards me and Jacob won't do a thing about it. He is weak man. That's why I like you Henry.”  


“You sure this thing won't tattle on us?” Henry looked Simon up and down.  


“It won't.” Maria snatched the drinks from Simon's hand. “Even if it does, I'll just get rid of it.”  


“What about Jacob? Won't he notice?”  


“I'll just say that it needed a routine checkup and that the company misplaced it.”  


Anger ran like a wild fire throughout Simon. He clenched his fists as he watched Maria and Henry leave the room. Just because Jacob was away for a book signing didn't mean that Maria could bring her boy toy on Jacob's house. Simon clenched his teeth as he continued preparing dinner. He heard footsteps heading up the stairs.  


**March 9 2039 9:05 am**  


Simon woke up against the bedroom door. He got up and felt his limbs feel stiff from the cold. He turned his gaze to the balcony and the sun was bright. He went his closet and took a long sleeve and quickly changed out of his shirt. He kept his gaze on the shirt he wore last night and rubbed his fingers on the section where Markus' hands were. He took a deep breath before placing it in a hamper and leaving.  


**BING! MESSAGE FROM MARKUS**  


Simon felt a sense of dread he couldn't explain over come his rationality. He quickly opened the message and felt ping of fear. Markus wished to speak to him about last night. Simon closed his eyes and thought about how he had made a mess of things. He replied saying that yes they needed to talk and asked when the best time would be.  


In the meantime, Simon needed to make it to the mess hall. He was getting low on blue blood and figure another trip to the mess hall would help him clear his head. He grabbed a jacket and made his way down to the streets. The sun was warm against his skin and the sky was clear. Thank goodness there was no snow today. He wrapped his arms around him as he jogged towards the mess hall. When he got inside he saw Josh standing at a table. The teacher android looked up and they made eye contact. Josh quickly made his way towards Simon.  


“Simon. I need to speak to you,” Josh placed a hand on Simon's shoulder.  


“Is everything alright?” Simon pursed his lips.  


“Let's talk somewhere more private,” Josh nodded towards a vacant corner in the mess hall.  


Simon briskly nodded as he followed his friend. They swiftly walked over to the dim lit corner and sat on a bench. Josh leaned forward, his elbows on his knees while Simon watched him curiously. He turned his gaze to the crowd and watched a couple of eyes looking at him before turning their gaze. He felt a sense of dread and looked back at Josh.  


“Did something happen?”  


“Not yet anyway,” Josh leaned closer. “I wanted to warn you.”  


“About what?”  


“Rumor has it that North wants you out of New Jericho. She is pretty adamant on wanting you gone. I know you have been distancing yourself from the group. I just want to let you know that I am here for you and if you need anything at all, let me know.”  


“I....I see. Thank you Josh.”  


Josh gave him a gentle smile and patted his shoulder before getting up. Simon stayed seated as he watched his friend disappear in the growing crowd. He turned his gaze to a particular figure. It was North and she looked like she was searching the crowd. He continued to watch her until she found who she was looking for and disappeared. He stood up and quickly grabbed a few blood packs from a cooling unit. He quickly made his way out of the mess hall, towards his apartment. He would gather a few things and go to Josh's.  


As he got towards his apartment, he stopped in front of his door. It was slightly ajar and he stepped in slowly. Things were thrown haphazardly all over. Papers and various items were either torn or broken. He stared at the ground before looking up towards Markus' room. It was left intake and Simon felt a rage boil inside him. He moved towards his room and knew the shape it was in. His bed was turned over, the lamp lied broken on the floor. His bookcase was broken in pieces and what few clothes he had were scattered across the floor. He turned his gaze to his book he left out. It was torn in half and he felt his heart drop. He bent down and picked up the pieces and stared at them. Tears fell down his cheek as he got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen. He froze when he say North staying, looking at his table.  


“Get out,” Simon balled up his fist. “Haven't you done enough damage?”  


“I just wanted to send a little message,” North placed her hand on the table. “Simon I didn't want to do this. But you left me no choice.”  


“No choice? What choice?”  


“Don't play stupid with me Simon! I saw Markus' memories from last night and what had happened.”  


“I apologize for that. I made a mistake.”  


“But you wanted more Simon. I felt that and I can see it. But you can't have him. He is mine and mine alone.”  


Simon stood silently as he bit his tongue. Even though a boiling raged bubbled up inside him, he couldn't help but acknowledge how North was right. He was getting in between their relationship. He shouldn't have let Markus stay over that first not or offer any help. Or did what they did. North had ever right to be angry with him. He knew better but he still let it happen. North seemed to be content and walked out, closing the door behind her. Simon automatically began to clean around the place.  


North had a did a number on many of his things. Nothing that really mattered to Simon. But when he looked in his bedroom, his bookshelf was torn apart. Several of his knick knacks were shattered. He was glad he moved his books up in the attic. Speaking of books he scanned for the one he left out. He found it wedged in between the bed and nightstand. He picked up and sighed dishearteningly. Some of the pages had ripped when it fell. The front of the book was basically hanging on by a thread. He closed the book gently and felt angry. He took a deep breath and began to straighten out his room. It was going to be a long night.  


**March 09 4:30 pm**  


“I gotta say Gavin,” Hank stood next to the detective's desk. “I've never seen you work so hard on a case before. I'm proud of ya.”  


“Thanks?” Gavin looked over his shoulder suspiciously.  


“Yeah..soo uh,” Hank coughed and looked behind him and then back at Gavin. “You and Connor um planning on doing anything special tonight?”  


“Not that I am aware of why?”  


“Would you two like to come over for dinner? I mean Sumo is really lonely and I am sure he misses Connor you know? That big ole fluff of fur.”  


“Oh course we will,” Connor walked over. “Won't we Gavin?”  


“Sure thing.”  


Gavin watched Hank smile which was really fucking weird. The Lieutenant walked off and Connor patted his shoulder. Gavin really didn't want to go. He just wanted to go home and go to bed. It was a rough day physically and mentally but he owed Connor. A lot more than he wanted to admit. But he knew, even though Connor wouldn't say it out loud, the android missed Hank. Gavin could at least give Connor that.  


They both rode to the apartment and got dressed into more casual clothes. Gavin wore an old Green Day shirt with some tight blue jeans and some black converses. Connor wore one of Gavin's Coheed and Cambria shirts with loose jeans and navy blue converses that Gavin bought him. The detective feed Jackson and told her they would be back shortly. She ignored them completely. They left and were now sitting in front of Hank's house. Gavin was having second thoughts.  


“Do we really have to do this?” Gavin looked at Hank's house, biting the inside of his lips.  


“If you want to reschedule I can let Hank know,” Connor spoke.  


“No. He seemed like he missed your company. I can't be that much of an asshole. I will try to be on my best behavior, but I won't make any promises.”  


“It's the thought that counts,” Connor smiled brightly and leaned over and kissed Gavin.  


The detective kissed back with a little of haughtiness before Connor pulled back. The pair got out of the car and made their way to Hank's house. Gavin heard a dog barking and assumed it was Sumo. It must have been a big dog for how loud the bark was. Connor ringed the doorbell and they both waited patiently. They heard some cursing and yelling. A disheveled Hank swung opened the door and Gavin tried to stifle a laugh.  


The Lieutenant was wearing the basic dad attire. A striped polo shirt with denim jeans and white shoes. It was funny seeing him in normal people clothes. Hank reached out and hugged Connor. A big Saint Bernard barreled through and jumped on Connor. The android stumbled back but Gavin caught him. Sumo, Gavin assumed, licked the android's face and barked loudly with joy. Hank yelled at Sumo to get off of Connor and go lay down somewhere. Hank looked at Gavin and stuck out his hand. The detective shook Hank's hand and all three men walked inside. Hank took their cooks and hung them up as he looked at the floor.  


“Sorry it's a mess,” Hank picked up some papers off the floor. “Sumo kept pacing around the door and his fatass knocked my mail holder down. Take a sit anywhere, dinner is almost done.”  


Connor sat down on the couch as Gavin stood awkwardly. He looked around trying not to be nosy. He felt a hand touch his arm and he looked down. Connor was studying him, looking at him with building curiosity. Gavin sat next the android, laying back against the soft cushion. The detective felt the android lean against him as they interlocked fingers. Gavin rubbed his thumb against Connor's hand as he scooted closer to him.  


It didn't take too long before Hank called them both to the table. Connor got up first as Gavin lingered behind. He hated to admit it but he was really fucking nervous. Out of all the relationships he had, this was the second time to meet the family of his significant lover. So he tried to surpass the butterflies in his stomach as he took a deep breath. He made his way to the table and sat down. Hank had made some steaks, mashed potatoes with gravy and bread while Connor had his blood pack.  


“Hope this is alright,” Hank handed Gavin a beer.  


“It's fine,” Gavin popped the top off as he took a swig.  


“So,” Hank got his steak and began to cut it. “How are things going on between you two?”  


“It's wonderful Hank,” Connor took a sip of his blue blood. “You may not believe this but Gavin is really sweet.”  


“Yeah right. Gavin being sweet is like me being sober.”  


Gavin chuckled as he listened to Hank and Connor make conversation. They talked about cases and how Hank was holding up. Gavin would butt in once in a while to say a joke or make a sarcastic comment. But most of the dinner, he just listened. This was mostly for the Lieutenant and Connor anyway. He would just sit back and drink as many free beers as he could.  


It didn't take long before Gavin started to feel warm inside and feeling sleepy. He tried to stifle a yawn but it went unnoticed by Connor. The android looked at Hank and said it as getting late. Hank was surprised how late it had gotten and began to clean up. Gavin quickly got up and left the room. He was getting anxious and was ready to get the fuck out of here.  


“Why don't you two stay?” Hank lingered.  


“That would be wonderful Hank,” Connor was quick to answer.  


“I'm sure we can make it home,” Gavin wrapped his arm around Connor, pulling him close.  


“No I insist, besides you have a buzz and I don't want you driving,” Hank stepped forward. “Connor can have his old room and you can sleep on the couch.”  


“Why do I have to sleep on the couch old man?!”  


“Hey! I'm being nice! I can let you slept in the fucking cold!”  


Gavin opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed. He had to remember to behave for the sake of his relationship. He took a deep breath and put his hands up, going to the couch. He flopped down and propped his feet up on the table. Hank made a disgruntled noise which made Gavin roll his eyes and dropped his feet. Connor disappeared with Hank and returned with a pillow and a blanket. The android hand him the items and leaned in for a kiss. They said goodnight and Gavin watched Con leave and Hank glaring at him before closing his door.  


Gavin turned off the light and settled down. He closed his eyes and sighed. He hoped Jackson would be alright. He couldn't remember if he turned on the heater or not. He would have to get up early to run home before work. He reached up and rubbed the sides of his face and turned on his side. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful lovelies!  
> Another update! I little late but it is here!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Janurary 26th 2036 7:30 am**  


Simon got up and made his way to the kitchen, starting to make breakfast. He heard the clicking of heels behind and glanced over. Maria was looking at him with a sour puss look before heading to the dining table. He felt a boiling rage inside him, but he kept it to himself. He cooked eggs, bacon and pancakes. He made Maria a plate and walked towards her. He placed the plate in front of her. She shewed him away.  


Simon came back into the kitchen and stopped. Jacob was stealing a piece of bacon before looking at him. He wore a weary smile before waving at him sheepishly with the newspaper. Simon opened his mouth to speak Jacob turned to make his plate. Simon watched as he passed by before grabbing some orange juice for the couple. Simon picked up two glasses and made his way to the table. He poured the glasses full and left to go back in the kitchen. Before he made it to the doorway, he turned as he heard Maria speak.  


“Jacob,” Maria spoke. “You are getting too attached to that android. You need to get rid of it.”  


“I'm not getting rid of Simon,” Jacob flipped through the newspaper. “He is a member of this family and he will stay.”  


“No Jacob. I'm putting my foot down,” Maria slammed her hands on the table. “I am tired of that thing being a nuisance. The other day it..”  


“I don't want to hear it Maria. You're barely around to see him anyway,” Jacob put down his paper. “If anyone should leave, it should be you.”  


Maria scoffed and stood up. She knocked her plate to the floor and screamed at Simon to picked it up. Simon knelt down to the floor and scooped the food onto the plate. As he got up, he caught Jacob looking at him. The author looked upset before shaking his head and getting up. Jacob took the plate from Simon's hands and made it to the kitchen. Simon followed as he went to grab a mop for the floor.  


Jacob had his hands on the sink and stood defeated. Simon slowly approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The author touched his hand gently before walking away. The android watched as the author went into his study. Simon went back to his objective and cleaned up the mess. After cleaning, he picked up the uneaten food and packed it up and placed it in the fridge. He cleaned the dishes and kitchen before walking to Jacob's room. He stood in front of the door. He hesitantly grabbed the doorknob. He took a deep breath and went inside. Jacob turned his head around and smiled.  


“I am sorry that I have caused you grief Jacob,” Simon closed the author's study door gently.  


“Nonsense Simon,” Jacob got out of his chair and walked to the android. “You have done nothing wrong. If anyone is to blame for my grief it's Maria.”  


“I...,” Simon looked down and decided he should leave. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you. I'll leave.”  


“Don't go.”  


Simon watched Jacob leaning in closer. He melted into his touch as their lips met. Jacob grabbed Simon's face and deepened the kiss. Simon was pushed back until his back hit the wall. The android's hands wrapped around the author's neck. Jacob's hands had dropped from Simon's face and found their way to his hips. Simon moaned as thumbs pressed against his hips. He leaned his head back as Jacob placed kisses against his neck.  


Jacob pulled back to catch his breath ad Simon looked at him. He was such a beautiful creature. Simon's heart race as he reached out to the author. Jacob placed his hands against Simon's. Simon felt a sensation throughout his body as their hands touched. Simon felt his heart beat throughout his body. The author smiled at him before pulling away and sat at his desk, typing away on his computer. Simon stood still and relished in the moment.  


**March 10th 2039 7:15 am**  


Orange and pink hues colored the room as Simon woke up. He leaned up and found himself on the floor. He must of collapsed from all the work he did. He got up slowly and went to his cabinet to get a blue pack but it was empty. Shit. He closed the cabinet door as he contemplated what to do. The blood kitchen would be closing soon and he needed some to get by until he could buy more. He sighed as he walked out of his apartment and into the streets of Detroit. He tried to use as many back alleyways as he could, hoping he wouldn't be seen by North or Markus.  


Simon sneaked into the mess hall and stood in line for a blue pack. He looked around, making sure no one of importance would see him. He saw Josh standing close to the exit door so he quickly looked away. He tried to his best not to be noticed but one of the androids giving out the packs recognized him. She motioned for Josh to come over and Simon trembled. Simon got his blue pack as Josh told him to follow him. They left the mess hall and walked down a hallway, leading to the meeting room.  


Along the way, Simon drank his blue pack and tossed it in a trash can. He went through all the scenarios he could think of that could happen right now. There was a 60% chance that Markus could walk in as they talked, which Simon dreaded. Josh opened the door and Simon quickly walked in. Simon turned around to face Josh, who shut the door. The teacher android looked him up and down and sighed.  


"You don't look so good," Josh said in a concerned voice. "Have you been in sleep mode lately?"  


"I try but it kicks me out after a couple of hours," Simon rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine with what I get."  


"You need to get that checked out. I think there is someone around here that could help," Josh smiled. "You missed the meeting last night."  


"Yeah."  


"And you missed the two before that. Is there something going on?"  


"I....I don't see why I am needed there. I don't really say that much anyway," Simon spoke as he thought about the conversation he had with North. "Besides I think you guys can handle it without me."  


"Markus doesn't seem to think so," Josh crossed his arms. "In fact he is beyond worried. He tried to talk to North about it but she brushed it off. Saying you probably busy doing things."  


Simon nodded and lied, telling Josh he just needed a break from everything. Josh nodded, understanding what he meant. The teacher told him everyone needed a break and hopefully he would see him at the next meeting. Simon nodded and watched Josh leaving, the smile fading from his face. He was too tired for this. He walked out the room and down the hallway.  


He turned the corner and stopped. He saw Markus talking to a deviant and his heart stopped. Markus turned his gaze to him and his eyes grew wide. Simon bolted down a flight of stairs and quickly hid in an abandon room. He heard Markus call out to him. He covered his ears as he ignored the urge to answer back. He sat for a good 20 minutes before he got up.  


He decided to go the back ways to his apartment, a 80% chance he wouldn't be seen by Markus. He ducked down several hallways and down several stairs before he made it to the back of the building. it was already dark out but the sky looked nice. He stared at it for a few moments taking in the beauty. A crashed not far from him made him jump. He ran as fast as could through alleyways before getting home. He decided to climb up the fire escape, to enter his building. There was a small possibility that Markus was already in the lobby. He didn't want to chance it.  


When he got inside his apartment, he heard his phone go off. He walked to his room and grabbed his phone. There were several missed calls from Markus and Josh. Texts from Josh told him that he found the android that could help and to call Markus immediately. The other messages were all from Markus. They ranged from call me now and please call me to what is wrong and is everything ok. This was all messed up. He didn't know how to handle these emotions. Simon collapsed on his bed and let out a sob. He was so frustrated and exhausted. First these painful memories then North telling him to not see the man the he was falling in love with. It all hurt and felt like he was suffocating. It didn't help that he felt like he was burning up. Like he was placed in a fire pit.  


Simon came back from his thoughts when he heard a loud knock at his door. He instantly knew who it was. Why couldn't Markus just leave him alone. He had to keep his distance but here the leader was, knocking on his door. He covered his ears with his pillow and curled within himself. Maybe if he ignored it long enough, Markus would take the hint. But that didn't happen. It was ten whole minutes before Simon had enough. He got off of his bed and stormed to his front door.  


"Go away!" Simon yelled, his voice shaky as tears fall down his cheeks.  


"Simon! Are you ok? Why did you run from me? Please open the door!" Markus sounded desperate.  


"No just.....just go away and leave me alone! I don't want to see you."  


"Is it about what happened between us? Please talk to me!"  


"There is nothing to talk about now GO AWAY!"  


Simon screamed so loud it shocked his body to the core. He heard a sigh and a shuffle of feet before there was silence. Simon hyperventilated as he dropped to his knees and cried into his hands. Why did he go deviant. If he had just obeyed like he was suppose to, he wouldn't be in this mess and Jacob......Jacob would be alive. Simon sobbed as he lied on the floor, curling within himself. All these feelings were too much for him. A warning flashed that he needed to go into sleep mode. So that's what he did.  


**March 10th 2039 2:38 am**  


Gavin woke up in a cold sweat from a terrible nightmare and he leaned up. He felt a need for Red Ice and it was a strong one. He tried to shake the thought away but he wanted it so bad. He got up and grabbed his coat. He carefully and quietly walked out of the house and got into this car. His mind was racing and he felt like he couldn't stop himself.  


He sat on a bench and looked at the items in each hand. He had a pipe on his left and a bag of Red Ice in his right. He He looked at them for a very long time and he opened the bag and put some of the crystal's in the pipe and reached for his lighter in his pocket. He flicked the lighter on and hesitated. He stared at the flame and then to the old familiar pipe. He choked out the flame and lowered the pipe. He hung his head as he felt tears falling down his face.  


“Hello Gav,” Gavin turned his head quickly as he heard Connor's voice. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”  


“No,” Gavin wiped his face quickly and sniffling as the android took a seat. “I don't mind.”  


“It's dangerous to be here at night all alone. You ok?”  


“Not really,” Gavin laughed slightly. “Just had a bad dream.”  


“Is that why you stopped to get some Red Ice? To clear your mind?”  


“Nothing gets passed you huh?” Gavin smiled weakly looking down at the pipe. “But yeah. I did.”  


“But you didn't use it,” Connor smiled gently, placing his hand over the pipe. “Which speaks louder than words.”  


Gavin laughed quietly, a small huff as he bent his head down. He felt like shit and he just didn't know what to do. He watched as Connor took the pipe out of his hand and placed it in a bag. Gavin leaned back and looked at the horizon. The sun was slowly coming up. Gavin felt the android slide closer to him. Connor placed his head on the detective's shoulder as Gavin put a around him.  


They stayed like that for a while. Gavin subconsciously started playing with Connor's hair. It was really soft and flowed through his fingers with ease. The early morning was really quiet, the wind making small howls. Gavin began to shiver and decided it was time to leave. He had calmed down and would like to go home. They both got up and Connor intertwined their fingers together. Gavin turned his head to blush but tightened his fingers. He got to his car and realized Connor had walked all the way here and he felt like scolding him but he would wait until the morning. They got into the car and momentarily Gavin prayed his car would start. It acted sluggish but finally the engine revved up. Gavin sighed with relief and back up as they headed to his place.  


“What was your dream about? If you don't mind me asking.”  


“It was just something that happened a while back,”Gavin danced around the question, not really wanting to talk about it.  


“I see,” Connor shifted in his seat. “I didn't mean to be out of line. I...”  


“It's not that Con,” Gavin interrupted. “I just never really talked about it. I made some choices I am not proud of. Especially after my brother..after Jacob died. I got mixed up with drugs when I was younger but Jacob pulled me out and I was doing good. I got my job at the station and things were looking great. I was happy then. Then he died and I feel back into drugs. Then we had a case brought to us about a family needing protection. I was assigned to it and I didn't care enough. I went to get high one night and I got an emergency call. When I arrived, Anderson showed me the family. The were slaughtered by their android. It was.....It was bad Con. It was so bad,” Gavin took a deep shaky breath. “I saw this little girl holding her teddy bear and the look on her face. I....I couldn't bare it. I found that android and I beat it and broke it. Anderson had to punch me in the face to get me off. Hence my scar on my nose. A permanent reminder of past mistakes.”  


“Things happen Gav. You're not to blame for all of them,” Gavin pulled up to his parking space as he turned off the car and leaned back as Connor looked at him. “You made a mistake but you shouldn't let it haunt you. Even though it was rough at the start, I am glad I got to know you.”  


Connor leaned over and placed a kiss against Gavin's lips. Gavin turned so he could enjoy the kiss. Connor seemed to have something else in mind. The android pushed the detective, so Gavin's back against the door. Gavin moaned as Connor maneuvered so he was on top. The android grind his hips and Gavin felt himself go hard. Connor crashed their mouth's together as he slid his hands down Gavin's chest.  


Gavin was having a hard time concentrating on his very sexy boyfriend as his shirt had slipped up and touched the cold door. He leaned forward but Connor pushed him back down. Gavin was getting really turned on but he felt the cold seep in. Connor ran his hands underneath Gavin's shirt and the detective hissed from the cold. That was it, he had to move this to the apartment.  


“Con...hey Con,” Gavin pushed against Connor.  


“Yes Gav?” Connor pulled back, his hair a mess.  


“As much as I would love car sex, do you think we can move this into the bedroom? It's a getting a little cold in here.”  


“Of course,” Connor leaned down and bit Gavin's lip before getting off of him.  


Then the android quickly got off and out the door as Gavin scrambled to get out of the car. He locked it and both detective's raced to Gavin's apartment. When they got there, Gavin pushed Connor against his door and kissed him hard as he fished for his keys. Connor was already taking off his tie when the door was unlocked. Gavin opened it and pushed the android in. The door shut quickly behind them. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> Shit hits the fan in this chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**February 14th 2036 2:45 pm**  


“Jacob?” Simon opened the study door as he peered in.  


“Oh hey Simon,” Jacob's eyes perked up. “What can I do you for?”  


“I need to tell you something,” Simon closed the door behind him and took out the letter he found. “I know it is not my place but.....but I feel like you need to know.”  


Jacob blinked and reached for the letter. He leaned back in his chair as he opened it up. His eyes scanned the contents, his face remaining emotionless. Simon looked at the ground as he waited with bated breath. He looked when heard a snort. Jacob was shaking his head as he folded the piece of paper back up. He turned around to his desk and placed the letter in a drawer. He spun around and smiled.  


“I figured she was sleepy with someone else,” Jacob got out of his chair, walking over to his record player and began skimming through his records. 

“Should have known it was Henry.”  


“I am sorry,” Simon stared at the author.  


“Don't be,” Jacob looked back smiling. “Besides, with her being gone most of the time I get to write more. Plus I get to spend time with you.”  


“Oh,” The last statement was not lost on Simon as he blushed.  


“Hey...Do you like to dance?”  


“What? Oh I haven't really experienced it before.”  


“Would you care to dance with me then?”  


Simon nodded his head as his mind raced. His stomach made a fluttery feeling and it confused and made him feel good all at the same time. Simon watched Jacob lifted up a record and took it out of the sleeve. Jacob placed the record gently on the turntable. He stood still merely admiring the author being so focused on the task at hand. Jacob turned it on and placed the stylus against the grain of the record. The author turned the volume up and “Cheek to Cheek” By Fred Astrie started playing.  


Jacob walked over to Simon and grabbed one of the android's hand while the other on Simon's hip. Simon felt his heart race and followed Jacob's footing. Jacob was a little out of tune with his steps, but Simon kept up with him.  


“Heaven. I'm in Heaven,” Jacob began singing softly with the music. “And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak and I seem to find the happiness I seek when we're out here dancing cheek to cheek”  


Simon felt an unknown warmth fill up his heart. His cheeks were flushed and he couldn't keep his eyes off Jacob. The author continued to sing the song but Simon didn't hear any words. He felt like the world disappearing and it was only him and Jacob. He pressed his body closer to Jacob, who looked at him lovingly. Simon took the chance and kissed him tenderly.  


Simon pulled back and lowered his gaze. He placed his head and Jacob's shoulders as they slowed danced some more. Simon felt warm with this new found love. It was intoxicating and he didn't want it to stop. But soon the song was over and the record making a low soft crackle. Jacob parted ways and took care of it. Simon smiled softly a he held his left arm with his right. Jacob turned around and waltz to his desk. He opened the standing closet and pulled out a package. He stood in front of Simon and hand it to him.  


“Happy Valentine's Day Simon,” Jacob smiled.  


“What?” Simon looked confused his LED going yellow. “But what about...”  


“Hush now. Let's not bring any unimportant names at the moment. This is about us but most importantly it's about you.”  


“I...Thank you,” Simon took gift his LED light going back to the soft blue. “I didn't get you anything.”  


“Don't worry about it,” Jacob edged Simon on to open the gift.  


Simon looked down at the box. It was rectangle in shape and had red wrapping paper. A white ribbon was wrapped around it. The android took the ribbon off gently. Simon slowing unwrapped the gift, trying his best not to tear the wrapping paper. The paper fell to the floor as Simon peeled back the tape on each four sides. He opened the box and smiled. Inside was a navy blue cardigan and it was made of a thick material.  


Simon took the article of clothing out as Jacob took the box and set it down on his table. Simon held the cardigan up and felt the wool fabric against his fingers. Jacob took the cardigan and help Simon into. It clung to his body and it even had pockets. He felt so warm and held the end of the sleeves with his fingers. Jacob smiled wide as he could contain himself.  


“God you look so handsome,” Jacob pulled Simon close. “Blue is your color.”  


“This is really nice,” Simon blushed. .”You didn't have to get me anything.”  


“Don't be so modest love,” Jacob placed a hand against Simon's cheek. “I haven't felt this happy in a very long time. I wanted to thank you. I love you Simon.”  


“I....,” Simon stood dumbfounded before speaking. “I love you too Jacob.”  


**March 11th 2039 10:35 am**  


Simon woke up against the cold floor and his vision was slightly blurry. The cold must have fogged up his eyes. He rubbed them for a couple of minutes before he was able to see. The whole apartment was cold and he remembered what he said to Markus. His head hurt from all these mixed feelings. Things weren't as complicated with Jacob. He sighed as he picked himself up and looked around the room.  


To be honest, Simon was lonely. He like his alone time but what was the point of having a home if you had no one to share it with. He walked into Markus' room and smile softly. It would be nice if he could share this home with Markus, but he realized it was selfish. It was a selfish want. He new better than to get in between a relationship. It was what happened when he got into a relationship with Jacob. He vowed never to do that again.  


Simon received a message from Markus begging him to the meeting so they could talk. It was a double edged sword. He could tell Markus what was going on but on the other hand he knew North would be there and she wasn't going to make things easy. He struggled with what he wanted to do but he made a logical decision. He would go to the meeting and tell Markus how he felt. Then he was going to leave. So then North could have Markus all to herself and she wouldn't have to punish Markus for his love.  


Simon took a deep breath and walked out the door. He made his way to the meeting, keeping his head down. It was getting colder outside and his skin felt cold. He made his way to the mess hall and a few androids waved at him and greeted him. He nodded, waving back but kept his pace towards the meeting room. He felt a certain uneasy feeling. It was hard to register but it didn't seem good. He opened the door and stopped in his track. North had a gun pointed towards Markus and Josh was on the ground.  


“North put down the gun,” Markus put up his hands in defense.  


“I'm not losing you to him,” North looked over to Simon and glared. “We shared something Markus and you are going to throw it away because of him!”  


“Don't do this North. Think about what you are doing.” Markus looked at Simon, his expression pinched a concerned look.  


“You're just like those men who hurt me,” North shook as she kept the gun pointed at their leader.  


Simon watched as Markus pleaded with North. Telling her he was sorry that things came to this. She was adamant and kept glancing over at Simon. If looks could kill, Simon would be dead. Simon walked slowly over to Josh as North's gaze never left his. Josh was knocked out cold but he seemed ok. Simon stood up and gazed into North's eyes. They showed hurt, love, confusion and anger. Something he hadn't seen a long time. North scrunched up her face and looked back at Markus.  


Simon felt like time stopped. North pulled the trigger, but it was a warning shot. Markus looked over his shoulder and then back to North. Simon felt the hurt in his heart rising up. It was happening again. Because of him someone he loved was going to die. He couldn't let that happen. If giving up his love for Markus would keep him alone, Simon would make that sacrifice. Simon took a step forward.  


“I'll leave,” Simon spoke as North and Markus looked at him. “Put down the gun North and throw it across the room and I will leave.”  


“No Simon. We can work this out between us,” Markus pleaded.  


“Go Simon,” North lowered the gun. “And never come back.”  


“I'm sorry Markus,” Simon let a tear down his cheek. “I can't go through this again. I can't be the reason that you died too.”  


North threw the gun as Simon walked out the room. As he rounded the corner, he bolted. He ran as far as he could. His feet taking him to a place he felt safe. He stopped in front of an abandoned building, which looked like it was going to fall apart any second. He opened the door and noticed the heavy smell of mold and mildew. The broken glass and small pieces of concrete crunched under his shoes. He noticed a chair and walked over to it.  


The chair looked stable enough to sit on. It was covered in dust and Simon automatically dusted it off as he best he could. The faux leather was a deep blood red and the chair it's seemed to be made out of cherry. As Simon took a seat, the chair creaked loudly. Simon was surprised it didn't collapse underneath him. He sighed as placed his head in his hands. What was he suppose to do now? He had no place to stay or go. Multiple scenarios ran through his head but it all landed on one conclusion. He placed his fingers on his temple and placed a call.  


“Simon?” Connor's voice was full of concern as they were connected.  


“I'm ready to talk,” Simon sighed. “But I need you to be alone.”  


“Alright. I sense you are not going to come down to the station. Where do you wish to meet?”  


“An abandoned building near New Jericho. I will send you the coordinates.”  


Simon hung up before Connor could say anything else. He had to calm down his systems and possibly go through a sleep mode while he waited. He decided to stay in the sit as he began to place a timer to wake up. He watched the snow starting to pick up. The flurries looked big and beautiful. He closed his eyes as he confirmed the timer and began to wait.  


**March 11th 2039 3:26 pm**  


Gavin was having a pretty good day so far. He had a wonderful early morning fun with Connor and then took a nap before coming into work. Hank had eyed the two when they walked in. He looked at both them and grimaced as he turned around. Gavin felt proud as he planted a kiss against Connor's cheek. It surprised both him and Connor. The android wink at Gavin before settling in at his desk. Gavin turned and waved at Chirs, who was eyeing him curiously.  


“Sup Chris,” Gavin went to towards Chris and they did their made up handshake. “How's it going?”  


“Going alright,” Chris looked over at Connor. “So you and Connor huh? You never cease to amaze me.”  


“What can I say? Kid's not so bad,” Gavin glanced over his shoulder. “Besides he's helped a lot.”  


“Well I'm glad. Oh before I forget I have a friend down in ballistics that ran the gun from Jacob's case,” Chris handed him a folder. “Said the gun match to FBI agent Henry Scotts.”  


“How the hell did an android get a gun from the FBI?”  


“Hell if I know,” Chris patted Gavin's back. “But I know you'll catch who did. You got this man.”  


Gavin nodded his head and they parted ways. He waltz over to Connor and showed him the file. Connor registered in his data bank and told Gavin he would analyze it. The detective nodded before glancing at Hank, who was staring at him like a hawk. Gavin smiled and surprisingly Hank smiled too and looked back at his desk.  


The detective made way to his desk and began working. He looked into the FBI database and looked for Henry's information. Henry was about 5' 11” and was pretty young for an agent. He was only 40 years old but he been an agent for 15 years. Gavin tried to make connections on how Henry knew his brother. Jacob had mentioned Maria bringing over a guy named Henry but he was a doctor. So he couldn't have been the same guy. Jacob was never the trouble making so it was all on Maria. Then it dawn on him. They were getting a divorce so maybe Maria was dating the doctor and maybe the doctor was being watched by the FBI. Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed and looked at the clock. Only three more hours to go.  


Gavin was so into his work, he didn't realize how late it had gotten. He looked at his computer time and it was almost getting close to 8 pm. Gavin stretched and yawned and looked over at Connor. The android kept his gaze on the computer and didn't seem like being finished anytime soon. Sure he was running late himself, but he wasn't planning on leaving his boyfriend behind. Gavin got up and waltzed over to the android detective. Hank was long gone for the day so Connor had sat alone. The detective placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. The android glanced over but turned his gaze back to his screen. Annoyance rose throughout Gavin's body like a fire, but he bit his tongue as he tried his best to put out the feeling.  


“You coming?” Gavin spoke, his voice dipped slightly with leftover annoyance.  


“I thought about staying behind. Hank needed me to look over some of his cases for him,” Connor looked up and stared at Gavin. “Plus I am still analyzing the file you gave me.”  


“Oh well,” Gavin cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his neck. “You want me to wait for you then?”  


“No. You need your rest,” Connor smiled. “But don't worry Gav, I will be home to warm you up.”  


“Oh my fucking god Con,” Gavin faced went red. “Other people can hear you, you know!”  


The android smirked before placing his attention back to the cases. Gavin watched Connor suspiciously before telling him goodnight and headed towards his desk to collect his things. He had an odd feeling about what Connor was doing. The feeling didn't go away as he got into his car. He tried to shake it off but it wasn't sitting well. So Gavin decided what every good detective would do and waited in the dark for Connor to leave the building.  


The detective turned on his car but turned off the lights and watched. It was about thirty minutes after he had left that Connor finally emerged from the building. The android stood until a taxi pulled up. Gavin leaned forward and steadied himself as the taxi started to pull off. The detective had to be careful as he started to follow the android. It was dark and fresh snow was covering the ice and the streets were bare. He would have to stay behind further away if he wanted to be discreet.  
vGavin cursed as snow started to fall heavily and his car started to jolt. This piece of shit car was going to be the death of him. He would have to check the fuel lines tomorrow. He leaned forward as he tried to see through the thick flurries and the red brake lights before him. He just prayed that he would be able to make it to the destination in time.  


Finally the taxi pulled in front of an old depreciated building. Gavin pulled quickly in front of a building and turned his car off. He watched as Connor got up and looked up. The android went inside and Gavin quickly got out of his car and jogged towards building. He halted when and pulled out his gun, slowly walking up to the door. He leaned over and peaked through the broken mirror and didn't see Connor anywhere. He opened the door and stepped in cautiously. Gavin raised his hands to his nose as he felt a sneeze coming on. Of course his allergies were going to act up when he needed to be quiet. He kept the back of his had over his nose, as he tiptoed towards a set of stairs. He glanced up and had the urge to go up.  


Before the detective raced upstairs, he took his phone out and sent Hank a text. He might need to the back up. Gavin took out his flashlight and raced up the stairs and he groaned as he muscle began to throb. Goddamn androids and their inability to not feel muscle fatigue. He felt his chest feel tight as the cold air seeped into his lungs and he began to cough. He paused as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up the stairs and had a feeling he needed to reach the roof and fast. He bit the inside of his lip and pushed through a few more flights of stairs, skipping a couple of steps in the process.  


The detective finally reached the stairs ad opened the door slightly. He eyes widen as he saw Simon gripping Connor's arm. A sudden protect rage overcame him and he swung open the door hard. It startled the androids, Connor looking over his shoulder with a worried looked etched on his face. Simon looked at Gavin with a look of shock and concern. Gavin stepped forward slightly and raised his gun.  


“Get your fucking hands off of Connor right now mother fucker!” Gavin said through shallow breaths, pointing his gun towards Simon.  


“Wait Gavin,” Connor turned to the detective. “This is all a misunderstanding.”  


“Don't let him sweet talk you!” Gavin yelled. “I am not letting this piece of shit walk away free. He will pay for killing Jacob!”  


"I would have never killed him," Simon placed a hand over his heart. "I loved him!"  


"You're an android! You are incapable of loving anything."  


Gavin was boiling with anger. He meant what he said until he looked at Connor's face. Eyebrows were scrunched up as tears slid down his face. Gavin was so into Connor that he completely forgot he was a machine. The detective lowered his gun slightly as he watched his boyfriend step closer to Simon.  


"Babe," Gavin spoke harshly. "Get away from him. He is manipulating you into thinking he is innocent."  


"You don't have all the facts, Detective," Connor spoke angrily. "I suggest you get them all together before you go on accusing a deviant of murder."  


Gavin was mixed with emotions. He was pissed the fuck off that Connor was in his way. Hurt by Connor's anger towards. Bitter towards the android that murdered his brother. He bit his lip but kept his gun steady on the target. He tried to asset his situation, but all he see was the PL600 model. He glared and stepped forward slowly. Connor stepped up as he followed Gavin's footwork. If he just had to move fast enough so he wouldn't hurt Connor.  


Suddenly Gavin was tackled hard to the ground as his gun skidded away from him. He gritted his teeth as he felt a punch to his face. He tasted something metallic and realized it was blood. He had bit his cheek. He shot his hands up and tried to land a punch but he was blocked. Another punched meet his temple and his vision went blurry. He groaned and closed his eyes. He laid there as whoever was on him, get up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the leader of the rebellion walking towards Connor and Simon.  


The detective slowly got up as he wobbled. His head ached and his legs throbbed. Gavin gritted his teeth as blood escaped the corner of his mouth. He watched the android leader slowly turn towards him. Gavin stared at him while wiping the blood fro his mouth. He glanced around for his gun before turning his attention back to Markus. The RK200 model softened his face as he looked behind him.  


"There is no need for violence detective," Markus spoke gently, his hands up in defense. "You need to leave. If you want to talk to Simon, it will be on my terms. But for now, I suggest you go before you do more harm than good."  


"I will NOT let a murderer go free," Anger boiled inside Gavin. "He needs to come down to the station NOW!"  


"No," Markus spoke. "Now go."  


The rebellion leader gently took Simon and walked away. Gavin made a run for it but was stopped by Connor. He was pushed to the ground and hissed with pain. This is why he hated fucking androids. They always sided with their own kind. To think that Connor was fucking different. To think that Connor actually gave a fuck about him. He gritted his teeth as he tried to stop the tears from coming.  


Gavin glared towards Connor and got up. He balled up his fist and rammed it against Connor's stomach. The android was got off guard and whimper as he hit the ground. Gavin started to walk away but was stopped when a hand grabbed his ankle and jerked him down. He hit the ground hard and was rolled over by Connor. He watched as Connor reared back a fist and instantly closed his eyes. he prepared for a punch but nothing came. He felt something hit his face and when he opened his eyes, his heart ached. He was a fucking asshole. Connor face was covered in artificial tears and his LED light blinking red. The android lowered his fist while lowering his gaze. They sat there for a few minutes until a huffing Hank came up on the roof.  


"Goddamn," Hank huffed. "What the fuck happened up here? Connor?”  


"Can I stay with you Hank," Connor asked as he got off of Gavin.  


"Babe..."  


"I'm not your "babe", Detective," Connor spat as anger tears rolled down his cheeks. "I am incapable of love, remember?"  


"You fucking cocksucker," Hank grabbed Connor's shoulder gently, still looking at Gavin. "You better pray to fucking God that I don't see you tomorrow boy. Come on Connor."  


Gavin watched the Lieutenant and his love walk away and disappear down the flight if stairs. Rain started to drop along the roof and he continued to lie on the ground. He was so fucking close to catching the killer. So fucking close. But now the killer is gone and his relationship with Connor is probably fucked all to hell.  


He got up as the rain dropped faster and harder. The rain was cold and stung against his skin. He walked slowly across the roof and sighed. He pulled out his phone to call a taxi. His car probably wasn't going to make it. He better hurry before Jackson died of hunger. At least his cat appreciated him once in a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful Lovelies!  
> Things are tense!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Sorry my last chapter was late. Didn't realize I got my days mixed up!

**March 11th 2039 9:58 pm**  


“Markus,” Simon pulled away as they got close to New Jericho. “Stop.”  


“No,” Markus turned around. “You are coming with me and we are going to talk.”  


“It won't matter,” Simon shook his head. “Why won't you just leave me alone?”  


“Because I love you!”  


There it was. Simon stood dumbfounded as snow started to fall. Markus was staring at him and Simon didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready to feel love again. He couldn't bare that responsibility. He just wanted things to go back how they were. He felt his heart swell up as Markus stood slower. Simon tried to not looked at him.  


Markus grabbed Simon's face and kissed him. It was raw and full of emotions. Simon couldn't hold back anymore. He let Markus pull him closer. They heard a click and turned to face the sound. It was North with tears in her eyes. A gun was pointed towards them. Both androids separated slowly as they held their hands up in defense.  


“So you love him huh,” North had her gun trained on Markus. “After everything I did for you and you still choose him.”  


“North,” Markus stood in front of Simon.  


“Shut it Markus. What does he have that I don't? I pushed you more than anyone in Jericho and yet you treat me like a second class citizen.”  


“North. Please.”  


“If I can't have you,” North spoke as she put her finger on the trigger. “Then no one can.”  


**BANG!**  


Simon looked down and noticed blue blood coming from his chest. His system was going to shut down in a minute and a half. He blinked as he looked at North. She was in shock as if she couldn't believe what she did. He felt his body slowly fall towards the ground. He hit the ground as he looked at the snow. He was rolled over as he heard Markus calling him. Simon opened his mouth but he couldn't speak. He was so scared.  


He heard Markus screaming and some shuffling. He heard a distant gun shot but he kept his gaze upwards. He watched as the snow fell from the sky. A tear slipped from his eye as he thought about dying. Was this how Jacob felt when he died? He felt cold and his timer was blinking, sending error messages. Simon closed his eyes as everything started to turn black.  


**March 12th 2039 9:05 am**  


Gavin knew when he got to work, his day was going to be complete shit. He went home alone last night when he was just getting use to Connor being there. Jackson was meowing for Connor and it tore at his cold heart. Then he walks into the Detroit police department and a certain anger Lieutenant was sending him a go to hell look. He goes to get coffee only to have his coffee spill everywhere. Then right as he got his ass in his chair, Fowler called him to his office. Now he was sitting in the Captain's office, waiting to get told to turn in his badge.  


"What the fuck did you do Reed?" Fowler said as walked around his desk.  


"I haven't a clue Captain," Gavin mocked.  


"Cut the shit Gavin. I come into a very pissed off Anderson. What in God's name did you fucking do."  


"Nothing that concerns you," Reed sank against the chair.  


"Well as a matter of fact it does concern me because Anderson insist that you get off the case."  


"Excuse me! He needs to mind his own Goddamn business!"  


"Hey asshole. I'm trying to figure out what the fuck happened. He mentioned that Connor didn't want to work with you anymore. Got any idea why?"  


Gavin opened his mouth but sighed. He was in fucking deep shit now. He bit the inside of his cheek. He really gone and done it this time. Connor probably hated his guts. He was told that he could remain on the case, but to stay as far away as possible from the android. Any information would have to go through Anderson, which made Gavin regret even coming into work. When Gavin exited the office he accidentally bumped into someone. He was going to screamed at them but realized it was Connor. He looked like shit for being a perfect being. His eyes look a little swollen and he looked tired. Connor came to a holt and looked at Gavin before walking around him and headed towards his desk. The detective followed the android with his eyes.  


A hard ping of guilt entered Reed's heart as he walked over to his desk. He had to wait until Anderson wasn't around to attempt to speak to Connor. He sighed as he sat down, propping his head in his hand. He really fucking liked Connor. Now he fucked everything up. He glanced over to Connor who was working diligently. Gavin took a deep breath and before his brain could tell him to stop, he was out of his chair. He sauntered over and tried to ignore the glare and growl aimed his way. He stopped next to Connor.  


“Hi Con.”  


"Go the fuck on Reed," Hank ordered.  


"Listen old man, I'm trying to make up with my boyfriend." Gavin shot Hank a glare. “So mind ya business.”  


"He doesn't want anything to do with you. Now I suggest you go back to your little hole and leave us alone."  


"Please Connor," Gavin ignored Hank by turning his back towards him. "I'm sorry ok? I fucked up. I was angry. I.....I say some pretty stupid shit when I'm angry. Please just......just hear me out, ok?"  


Connor stopped typing and looked up. Gavin held his breath as he watched the android contemplate something in his mind. Connor's LED had been a red when he came over but it finally settled back to the basic blue. Gavin let out his breath when Connor looked back down and started to type again. Gavin tried to hold back from grabbing the android's shoulders and shaking him. He wanted to scream that he was sorry he fucked up and just forgive him.  


Gavin was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the chair rolled back. Connor got out of his chair and looked at Hank. Hank sighed and leaned back before motioned him to continue. Gavin followed in haste the android to a unused interview room. He dreaded the conversation he knew they were going to have but at least his boyfriend was talking to him.  


"Gavin," Connor spoke gently, he's head lowered. "What you said to me hurt me."  


"I know...I know," Gavin moved closer to Connor. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just so close to catching my brother's killer."  


"I....I understand," Connor looked at Gavin. "But you have to listen to me. It wasn't Simon. I was able to connect with his memories. They weren't clear but he didn't shoot Jacob. There were two other people there but the memory was fuzzy.”  


"So your saying I'm back at square one?" Gavin tsked and turned around when Connor nodded.  


This was fucking great. He had been so fucking close and now it was all for nothing. He needed a goddamn drink. He turned back to Connor who was staring at him, his LED still yellow. Gavin lowered his gaze as he scratched the back of his head.  


"I cried all night last night," Connor said leaning forward a little, trying to meet Gavin's gaze. "I felt betrayed and hurt all in one. It wasn't something I was prepared for and I did not enjoy it. Your apology is nice, but I don't know if that will be enough."  


"I deserve that much," Gavin dropped his hand to his side. "I just.......I'm just so angry that an android killed had my brother and I knew of they had gotten close and I assumed that there was something more but....he killed him in cold blood. That's why I said what I said. But now you tell me that he didn't do it. And I know you are more than capable of love. You are more than an android. I know I don't deserve it but could you ever forgive me?"  


"What do you mean you assumed there was something more?" Connor blinked and scrunched his eyes, like he was thinking.  


"Well one night when I went over," Gavin nodded as he tried to recover that memory. "Jacob had told me about Maria cheating on him. He didn't seem mad at all but the way Simon and him looked at each other. There was definitely something there."  


"Did Maria know?"  


"Probably not. From what my brother had said, she wasn't around the house that much."  


“Hmmmm, I will have to definitely re-interview her,” Connor nodded before turning to leave.  


"Con," Gavin gently grabbed Connor's arm. "You never answered me."  


"I will let you know after we close your brother's case," Connor gently smiled while pushing Gavin's hand away. He stopped in the doorway to say something but stopped himself. Gavin watched the android leave and cursed as he made his way to an interview room. He placed his hands on his hips.  


"Good job asshole," Gavin looked at himself in the mirror. "You had to go and open your Goddamn mouth. Now you've gone and screwed up a good thing like you always fucking do! You fucking piece of SHIT!"  


Gavin punched the wall and let out a loud fuck as he held his hand. His knuckles were bleeding and his hand throbbed. He grabbed the chair and through it across the room. He grabbed the side of the table and slung it over. He threw his hands up to his head as he walked backwards. He stopped when his back hit the wall. He bit back a sob as he slid to the floor. He was such a fucking loser.  


He brought his legs and rest his arms on his knees. He closed his eyes as he laid his head back against the cold concrete. His chest started to move in and out as he let out the sob he was holding in. Hot tears fell down his face as he leaned his head forward, resting against his arms. He was such a fucking fool and goddamn idiot. Karma was a fucking bitch. Guess all the bad shit is finally catching up to him  


"Gavin you alright?" Gavin looked up as Chris stood in the doorway. He watched as the young officer sat down next to him. "If you need to vent man, let me have it."  


"No, I'm not alright " Gavin cleared his throat as he sniffed. "Why do I even fucking bother Chris? I am such a fucking piece of shit. I ruin every goddamn thing I touch."  


"Listen man," Chris placed a comforting hand on Reed's shoulder. "Sure you're not the best guy when it comes to androids and you're kind of an asshole, but you're working on it. Connor likes you for some unknown reason, so he'll come around."  


"Thanks," Gavin said sarcastically with a small smile as he took a deep breath.  


“No problem man,” Chris smiled while getting up and offering hand. “Besides, you got a killer to catch.”  


Gavin nodded and took the offering hand and got up. He wiped his eyes and snot from his nose. With Chris' help, they got the room back in order. Gavin straightened out his hair and looked himself over in mirror. He rubbed his eyes hard and made sure his face was presentable. HE followed Chris out of the room and walked to the first aid. He wrapped up his hand. He made his way back to his desk. He felt eyes falling him but he ignored them as much as possible. He had a case to concentrate on.  


He was deep into his rework when he heard a chair scoot next to him. He snapped his head over to see Connor, looking at his screen. He opened his mouth to speak but decided to continued his work. He smiled to himself and began to dig deeper into 3 years worth of shit. Occasionally, Connor would stop him and show him inconsistencies that had been made. He chewed the inside of his cheek to keep himself awake.  


After four hours of grueling non-stop work, they both had only three suspects. There was Simon, Jacob's android lover, then Maria, Jacob's wife, and then Henry, the man Maria cheated with. Gavin trusted Connor's judgment so Simon was ruled out. That left Maria and Henry. Since Maria was out of town, Henry was going to be their first stop. Gavin got up and yawned, rubbing his eyes and blinking. He looked over at Connor who was scratching the back of his neck. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by Hank.  


“Connor!” Hank bellowed. “Come on! Sumo isn't gonna feed himself!”  


“On my way Hank!” Connor looked back at Detective Reed and gave a small longing smile. “Good night Gavin. Make sure you put ice on your hand. To help the swelling.”  


“You too Con,” Gavin looked down at his bandaged hand and smiled softly and looked back up. “Thanks”  


The detective watched Hank and Connor leave and not too long after them, he left. He picked up some take out Chinese and took the long way home. He drove by all the places Jacob and him would hang out. It brought on bittersweet memories so he pushed forward until he made it home. He got out of his car and heard his landlord screaming at a tenant. He walked passed the office fast, trotting up the stairs. He got inside his building and almost tripped twice because Jackson was in his way.  


Gavin sat down to eat his take out but he wasn't very hungry. He kept his mind on past events and he felt like such asswipe. Miss Jackson jumped on the table and shoved her head in his General Tso's chicken. He didn't even care. Actually he did, because she was going to shit everywhere. He smacked her away and she ran with a piece of chicken in her mouth. He took a deep breath and and placed his Chinese in the fridge. He rubbed his eyes and went to his bedroom, shutting off his lights and making sure the door was locked.  


Gavin got in bed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Jackson came up and curled up next to him. Gavin reached over and gently caressed his cat. Jackson purred loudly and it was rather soothing. But it wasn't enough to ignore the loneliness he felt. He turned his head where Connor would be. Fuck it. Gavin reached over for his phone and started to text Connor a long ass message. Then he read it and realized how desperate he sounded, so he deleted it. So he just did what he usually did.  


**Gavin: Hey Con.**  


**Con: You should be sleeping Gavin. You need your rest.**  


**Gavin: It's hard when you're not here.**  


**Con: I know but I still need time.**  


**Gavin: I know**  


**Con: Go to bed and I will see you in the morning. Tell Jackson I miss her company. Hopefully she hasn't missed me too much. I am still upset that she threw up all over my jacket.**  


Gavin laughed and told Connor good night and placed his phone on the desk. He snuggled into the covers as Jackson hopped on the bed. The calico tabby walked over to the detective and demanded attention. Gavin hummed as he scratched under Jackson's chin. Miss Jackson purred loudly. It was soothing and before too long, Gavin had passed out. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> Hopefully this chapter was ok. I had to sit on it for a few days but I think it is ok!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. There is some smut at the beginning!

**February 14th 2036 10:26 pm**  


“Simon?” Jacob opened the android's door and slipping in.  


“Yes Jacob?” Simon sat up.  


“I....I...,” Jacob bit his lip. “Can I lay with you?”  


“Of course,” Simon felt his face get hot and he wondered if he was having a malfunction.  


The author slowly got into bed and they both stared at each other. Simon,without thinking, touched Jacob's face out of curiosity. To be honest, Simon wanted to feel Jacob's lips on his again. It sent such wonderful electrical sensations throughout his body. Simon was bold and leaned in, pushing their lips in a gentle kiss. Then the flood gates opened. Jacob deepened the kiss, pushing Simon against the bed.  


Simon watched as the author took off his shirt and sheepishly leaned down to kiss Simon again. Simon roamed Jacob's soft skin and it made him feel so alive. Simon suddenly felt warm hands run underneath his shirt. It made him feel a desire for something he wasn't even sure of. He watched Jacob make work of both their pants and Simon looked at Jacob's penis and marveled at it with curiosity. He looked at his own before looking back at Jacob. The author was in awe and consumed with passion.  


“If this is too much,”Jacob spoke softly, trying to hold back the animal coming out.  


“Don't stop,” Simon spoke before even thinking.  


Jacob looked at Simon with such lust, it caused the android to feel a beautiful electrical pulse. He bit his lip as Jacob grabbed his penis and Simon gripped the sheet. He arched his back as fingers danced against his sensitive skin and he let out a moan. He heard Jacob grunt before feeling fingers inside him. Simon hitched his breath, a sudden unusual sensation, a warning came up. But he ignored as he watched Jacob make quick work before he felt the hard warm of Jacob go inside him.  


Simon placed his palm against the headboard as he felt prickly pulses against his body. Soft hands gripped his hips and he closed his eyes as he relished in the moment. He felt a hand on his penis and it almost drove him to deviancy, if he wasn't for the fact that he already was. He looked at Jacob with half closed eyes as the author pumped in and out. He looked so different and Simon enjoyed the sight.  


Simon couldn't hold any longer and let out a loud groan before feeling something warm gush inside him. He watched Jacob as he pulled the covers over both of them. Simon looked over at the author and kissed him sweetly. He felt a joy so pure that he wanted it forever. Jacob smiled at him and kissed his forehead before turning off Simon's light. Simon was alive.  


**March 13th 2039 2:50 am**  


Simon fluttered his eyes opened and blinked a few seconds before slowly lifting up. His systems seemed to be running sluggishly and he felt incredibly drained. He looked around and noticed he was in a nice room with a large bookshelf and what looked to be his books, He tried to get up but a warning came up quickly,so he lied back down. He turned his gaze to a shuffle and noticed Josh standing, staring at him with a smile.  


“Welcome back to the living,” Josh's voice was full of relief. “How are you feeling?”  


“Like I got shot,” Simon smiled softly.  


“Nice to see you still have your sense of humor. Markus will be happy to hear about that.”  


“Is Markus ok?”  


“I'll let you ask him that.”  


Josh nodded and left the room. Simon took a deep breath and let his mind wonder. How did he survive the gun shot? What happened to Markus and North? Was Markus ok? Simon pulled up his shirt and looked at the discolored white skin. This is where he got shot. He touched the area and hissed. It did not feel well. Just like when he got shot in the leg. He looked over at the door as he heard rushing footsteps  


Markus swung opened the door and before Simon could say anything, he pulled in a kiss. It was full of desperation, fear, longing and happiness. Markus' hands were tighten against Simon's face, not letting him get away even if he wanted to. Simon closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss. It made he forget everything that had happened and what was happening now. It was nice until Markus pulled away, his mixed match eyes looking at him with worry.  


“Why Simon? Why?” Markus had tears forming in his eyes.  


“Because I...I love you Markus,” Simon felt a wight lift of his chest. “I didn't want anything to happen to you. I lost Jacob but I couldn't lose you.”  


“But that bullet was meant for me.”  


“Not if I had any say in it.”  


Markus laughed which in turn made Simon laugh. It felt good and Simon tried to relish as much as he could. The laughter died between each other and the room grew peacefully quiet. Simon looked at Markus who looked down at Simon's body. Simon watched curiously when he watched Markus lift up his shirt slightly and placed a cool hand on the gunshot wound. It felt good and Simon leaned back against the bed.  


Markus rubbed the mix matched area gently, before roaming fingers followed uncharted paths. Simon blushed as he kept his gaze on Markus. Soft fingers trailed across a smooth belly up to Simon's chest. He felt his heart fluttering and a hand stopping over it. Markus smiled and leaned over and placed a small kiss on Simon's lips. Simon was happy but he pushed Markus away slightly.  


“I know this is the wrong time to ask but,” Simon looked away. “What happened to North.”  


“She....,”Markus sighed, pulling back and looking away. “She didn't mean to shot you she said. I was angry and screamed at her. I said something things I probably shouldn't have. I went to grab the gun. We scuffled a little bit and the gun went off. She....She shot herself in the head. I...I didn't know what to do so all I did was go back to you and make sure I could save you.”  


“I'm sorry Markus,” Simon recoiled and looked at his hands. “I didn't mean to make such a mess of things.”  


“Don't blame yourself Simon,” Markus placed a soft hand on Simon's, who looked up. “I am as responsible as anyone and we both didn't realize the extremity of the situation we were dealing with.”  


The room grew quiet again, this time the air was filled with a heavy haze of sorrow. Simon couldn't help to think about all the trouble he has caused for everyone around him. He felt sorry for North. He wasn't even angry she shot him. He watched as his love rested his head in his hand. The stress over everything getting to him. Simon scooted closer to Markus and placed his head gently on his shoulder. They would get through this some how.  


**March 13th 2039 5:05 am**  


Gavin woke up to his phone making a god awful call. Oh yeah. He had to work today. He sat up and stretched his arms before looking over to the empty side of the bed. Con must have gotten.....oh yeah. Connor was at Hank's. Gavin sighed heavily and felt his heart ache. HE felt a certain feeling of fur against his skin. He looked down at Miss Jackson and scratched her head.  


“Do you think Connor will ever forgive me?”  


“MerrrOW!”  


“You think so? You don't sound too confident.”  


“Merrow MEROW!”  


“Pffft all you ever think of is food and remind me that liter box is full even though you only shit in it twice.”  


Miss Jackson merely flopped on her side at the statement before quickly hoping off the bed and running off somewhere. Gavin took a glance at his phone and realized he needed to speed run his shit. He washed, clothed himself and feed his staring cat in under 20 minutes. He felt like he was on a roll. He grabbed his keys and reached for the door. He turned his head and told Jackson to behave and opened the door. He stopped himself and stood in the middle of his doorway as he looked at what was in front of him.  


“Oh Connor,” Gavin blinked as he at the android.  


“Hello Det...Gavin,” Connor was caught off guard and blushed.  


“What are you doing here?” Gavin pulled the door and both detectives head down the stairs.  


“Well....I.....I.... Hank wasn't getting up anytime soon and I wanted to make sure that your hand was ok.”  


“You didn't just come all the way here to see if my hand was ok,” Gavin smirked. “Did you miss me?”  


“I....have mixed feelings that I can't quite grasp yet but I did miss your presence.”  


Gavin smiled before letting Connor lead the way. It was nice seeing Connor without his guard dog. Hopefully Hank wouldn't be at the station when they get there. He would be a dead man for sure. Both detectives were silent on the way to the station. Gavin not sure what to say and Connor seemed to be figuring out his own feelings. The detective wasn't going to push it. He has fucked enough as it is.  


As they both got to the station, Chris and Tonya were standing outside and motioned for both detectives to come over. Gavin was told he was to go to Fowler's office immediately and that Connor needed to be occupied with work. Gavin gave a look to Connor before heading towards the Captain's office. When he looked through the glass he noticed Fowler talking to an FBI agent and Gavin had a feeling who it was.  


“Gavin,” Fowler spoke. “This is Agent Henry Scotts. Henry this Detective Gavin Reed.”  


“The fuck you doing here?” Gavin crossed his arms eyeing the agent.  


“Gavin,” Henry had his hands on his hips. “You're off the case.”  


“Excuse the fuck out of me? The fuck you mean I am off the case? Who the fuck died and made you king?”  


“The FBI and for starters you shouldn't have been messing with this case in the first place,” Henry scoffed as he looked over at Fowler. “Secondly you are a liability because this is personal for you since it is your brother after all. You have anger issues and from what I heard a drug problem.”  


“Yeah I fucked up but I am back on track. I've been clean for about a month asshole.”  


“It doesn't matter,” Henry crossed his arms as he turned to Fowler. “Agent Perkins wants him off the case immediately.”  


Fowler sighed and nodded. Henry looked back at Gavin before walking out of the office. Gavin watched him leave and looked back at the captain. He felt his cheek redden with anger, Fowler shook his head as he leaned back against his chair. The captain pointed Gavin to sit. Gavin stood in place as he crossed his arms.  


“Are you gonna just let that cockstain run this place?”  


“I have no other choice Gavin,” Fowler stood up and walked around his desk. “They have information about the department that could cause dire consequences. Especially for you, since you technically stole from the evidence room.”  


“So what the fuck am I suppose to do now?”  


“Let Connor and Hank handle the rest. You do your own work,” Fowler leaned forward dropping his voice. “And when you get off, you can do whatever your heart desires. But the FBI are going to be hanging around so don't snoop.”  


Gavin took the hint and nodded his head begrudgingly. He trotted off to his desk and sat down, and watched Henry walk around the place like he was the best thing since sliced bread. The more he looked at the agent the more he thought he looked familiar. He looked through his phone and hovered over Jacob's name. After all this time he had saved his conversation with Jacob. He looked through the text and had to hold back a few tears until he leaned forward in shock. Jacob had messaged him that he was going to meet Dr. Henry Scotts with Maria on a date night. Jackpot.  


Gavin quickly got up and followed Henry to the break room. The agent was making a cup and coffee and the detective decided to hang back. Henry looked around the place and let out a sigh of disgust before pouring him a cup off coffee. He put in enough sugar and creamer to erase any score of the original coffee. Gavin had enough and need to ask him a few questions.  


“So Henry my man,” Gavin leaned on the counter with his elbow. “You know thinking back on this now, my brother mentioned that he was going to see a Dr. Henry Scotts with Maria. That doesn't really sound like a popular name to me.”  


“Excuse me?” Henry took a sip of his coffee as he watched Gavin with a dull expression. “What are you going on about?”  


“It's just seems funny to me that your name is the same as the doctor's. Makes me think you were never a doctor to begin with.”  


“Oh you got me,” Henry raised his hands up. “It's not like Jacob was putting out anyway. He had to go fuck his android.”  


Gavin's fist landed hard against Henry's face. The agent hit the floor and Gavin was on him like a dog in heat. Gavin was livid and each hit was like a ton of bricks. It took four officers to pull back Gavin. Fowler came storming in and demanded to know what happened. Long story short, Gavin was suspended without pay and he stormed out of the station in a hurry. He drove to the only place that made sense in his mind. To Maria's and ask some very harsh questions.  


He pulled up to her driveway and jumped out of his car. He pounded on her door until heard it unlock and a pissed off Maria glared at him. He stormed in, not even asking to come in. He placed his hands on his hips before he turned around, crossing his arms across his chest. Maria scoffed at him before crossing her arms as well. Her attitude was radiating off her body.  


“So you was fucking an FBI man behind my brother's back!?”  


“Our marriage was falling apart Gavin,” Maria threw her hands up. “He wasn't putting out! For Christ sake he was fucking an android! What the fuck was I suppose to do?”  


“Fucking talk to him!” Gavin felt his face burning. “You were never fucking home Maria!”  


“He was in his goddamn study all the goddman time! Writing his fucking little stories and going to his little fucking book signings and all the bullshit. Where was the time for me huh? I come home and he is having dinner with the fucking android laughing and what have you. That was for me! So yeah I found someone else to fuck and give my love and attention to.”  


“I can't fucking believe you Maria! He tried his best to make you fucking happy! He gave you a house. He made fucking royalties and gave you what you and him never had! No wonder why he wanted to divorce you!”  


“You need to fucking leave right now before I call the police.”  


“I AM THE POLICE!”  


“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Maria screamed as she slammed the door.  


Gavin was so pissed off he didn't know what to do. He drove around the city, trying to calm down but nothing helped. He thought how that bitched was fucking a FBI agent. She had lied to his brother and to him. She had played him for a fucking fool all these years. He was burning with rage on the inside. He drove to the cemetery and slammed his door. He stormed to his brother's grave and turned around as he tried to calm down. But the more he thought about it, the more pissed off he was getting. He turned back around and stared at the headstone  


“Why didn't you leave her sooner Jacob huh? Why didn't you come stay with me? Why did you have to stay in that fucking house,” Gavin felt hot tears rolled down his cheek. “Then you wouldn't have died. Then those people wouldn't have...”  


Then it hit Gavin like a ton of bricks. He just figured out who the killers were. He grabbed his phone and dialed Connor asking him to meet him at New Jericho. He needed to get to Simon before anyone else did. He bolted to his car and flew like a bat out of hell. When he got to his destination, Connor was already waiting for him. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful lovelies!  
> Sorry this is short!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**March 13th 2039 6:24 am**  


There was a nice quietness between Markus and Simon. After Simon learned about North, he didn't feel like speaking. He decided to try to get some rest but ended up just lying in bed with his eyes closed. He reopened them slightly, turning his head and watched Markus reading. It was nice to see Markus calm and with not a care in the world. He looked so in tune with what he as doing. Simon examined Markus and felt his heart  


Markus glanced over and smiled. Simon quickly averted his gaze as he turned his head towards the ceiling. He tried to concentrate on the long jagged cracks when he felt the bed shift next to him. He felt a soft hand on his. He slowly dragged his eyes down to see a smiling Markus. He felt his face flush and his heart beating too loud in his chest. Markus leaned in and placed a small kiss against Simon's forehead before slowly lowering down to his lips.  


The kiss was gentle as first. Simon felt Markus pulling back and quickly grabbed the nap of his neck. The action surprised Simon, which loosened his grip every so slightly. They looked into each other eyes, staring into a lix of love and lust. Simon leaned up and crashed their lips together. Markus leaned forward and deepened the kiss more. Simon opened his mouth as he allowed Markus' tongue inside. It was warm and felt so good.  


“Markus!” Josh opened the door quickly.  


“What is it Josh?” Markus jerked his face from Simon as he quickly jumped up.  


“We need to move Simon now! There are FBI agents searching for him and I don't know how much longer you guys can stay hidden.”  


“Thank you Josh.”  


Simon watched Josh leave quickly and Markus helped him out of bed. Simon was still slow and sluggish. His operating systems were still booting up. They were taking longer than usual. He felt like a heavy was holding him back. He gritted his teeth as stood, trying to gain control of his balance. Markus grabbed a bag and a automatic rifle, motioning for Simon to come on. Simon grabbed Markus's hand and they were soon going through the many turns of the secret pathway.  


The tunnels were dark and it was hard for Simon to even see Markus in front of him. He followed blindly as he tried to keep up with Markus. Simon felt he was holding Markus back. They had to make quick stops so Simon could rest a bit. Markus placed a comforting hand on Simon's back. It made him feel only a little better. Simon felt his heart stop when he heard shouting and Markus pushed them towards another way.  


They managed to make it to the end of the line. There was a room with small and a dim light bulb swung slightly. There was he door at the end of the room, a small wooden door that looked worn. Markus ran to the door as Simon tumbled back slightly. Simon felt like a ton of bricks and had to take a breather. He held his weight against the wall. He felt Markus grabbed him gently and tell him to press on. Simon nodded as he gathered up his strength. Markus smiled and opened the door. However, a gun was shoved in his face and Markus was force to back away. Henry stepped forward and looked around and then at Simon.  


“Well if it isn't my lucky day,” Henry smirked as he lit a cigarette.  


“Your face says other wise,” Simon smirked.  


“Maria was right about you. You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut,” Henry smacked Simon hard, sending him to the ground. “Alright men. Take him into custody. Soon this will be all over.”  


Simon looked over at Markus who was on his knees and his hands behind is head. What a mess of things he got everyone into. He could laugh if he wasn't so drained. He was too tired to fight anymore. He wasn't going to give up fighting, but his body couldn't take much more. He wished he told Markus how he felt sooner. Maybe it was for the best. He took one last good look at Markus before he was dragged away.  


**March 13th 10:45 am**  


“God fucking damnit!” Gavin kicked his tire. “That motherfucker!”  


“Gavin calm down,” Connor looked at his partner. “We need to get to the station before they wipe Simon's memory clean. I did some searching and there is a way we can be able to show memories via a project. We could possibly have Simon transfer the data to your phone.”  


“Not to be an asshole but how the fuck are we going to do that?”  


“We both go to the station. I'll go in and ask for Henry personally. When I have him away I'll text you and you can sneak in and find Simon.”  


“I can handle that,” Gavin nodded before placing a chaste kiss on Connor's cheek.  


Gavin didn't give Connor time to respond as he stormed off to his car. They both got in and Gavin gutted it. He had to think of a plan to get Simon out of the station or at least talk to him long enough. He bit his lip and cursed as he hit every goddamn red light in this whole fucking city. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited impatiently. He felt a hand on his thigh and turned to Connor. The android gave a warm smile and Gavin relaxed slightly.  


When the light turned green, Gavin pushed down on the gas. His car skidded slightly before it straightened out. He went well over the speed limit and made it to work in record time. Connor got out and made his way inside. Gavin waited patiently until he received a text from Connor saying he was clear to go. He hopped out and slammed the door. He jogged into the station and tried to walk in with a bunch of officers. He turned the corner and made eye contact with Captain Fowler. Fuck.  


“Whoa whoa where the hell do you think you're going?” Fowler stepped in front of Gavin.  


“Listen I....”  


“Didn't I suspend you? That usually means not to come here. Do you really want to push my buttons boy?”  


“Don't bust his balls too much Jeffery,” Hank appeared behind Fowler, with a cup in his hands. “He is just gonna go ask that android why he murdered his brother. You know before they destroy it. You want this kid to have closure right?”  


“I suppose,” Fowler eyed Hank suspiciously before nodded, turning his gaze back to Gavin. “You have five minutes Reed. I'll show you where they are keeping it.”  


Gavin sighed with relief and smiled at Hank. Anderson tipped his cup to Reed before taking a sip and turning around. Gavin followed closely to Fowler. His heart raced as his mind ran a mile a minute. He needed to have a plan in a pinch and right now he was fucked. Fowler stopped in front of a room with two FBI agents standing on each side of the door.  


Fowler turned to Gavin and reminded him he had five minutes and nothing more. Gavin nodded his head quickly and thanked Fowler. The Captain soften his gaze and placed a hand on Reed's. He told shoulder. He told Gavin not to get his hopes up since the likelihood of the android willing to talk was slim to none. Fowler dropped his hand and motioned for the agents to let Gavin in. He took a deep breath and walked in.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I got busy with some things and didn't have a chance to post! So very sorry! Sorry it is another short chapter but I hope you guys enjoy!

**February 15th 2036 8:05 am**

Simon woke up tangled in his sheets. He leaned up on his elbows and noticed the lack of a body in his bed. He leaned up fully and felt a ping of something he wasn't quite sure of. Was it loneliness? Was it a hint of sadness. Simon wasn't entirely sure. He ran fingers through his hair, reeling the left over touches of Jacob's fingertips. He smiled before getting up and dressing in his normal attire.  


Simon found Jacob sitting alone at the dining room with his hands holding a coffee cup. He looked like he was deep in thought, his gaze was still as the night. Simon took in the sight before walking towards him. He reached out to Jacob, hesitating. Maybe the author was regretting his decision of what they did last night. He pushed that thought away and placed his hand gently on Jacob's shoulder. The author jumped a little but smiled when he met Simon's eyes.  


“You scared me,” Jacob laughed nervously. “Did you sleep well? Sorry I didn't wake you. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you.”  


“I did. I hope you did as well,” Simon smiled taking a sit, folding his hands over on the table. “I hope I didn't ruin your train of thought.”  


“Oh no. You're fine. I was just thinking of something that needed to be done.”  


“And what is that?” Simon pinched his lips, fearing a dreadful answer from Jacob.  


“I'm thinking I want to divorce Maria. She obviously doesn't love me and well,” Jacob reached over and placed a hand over Simon's. “I found new love in you.”  


Simon blinked as he felt his cheeks warm up. He didn't know what to say. He looked down at Jacob's hand and then back up to the author. Jacob smiled gently before getting up and placing a gentle kiss against the android's cheek. The author rubbed Simon's shoulder before taking his cup and going off to his study. Simon could only sit dumbfounded, looking back at his hands. He felt a swelling warmth in is heart and he smiled.  


**March 13th 2039 10:46 am**  


Simon woke to an aching feeling in the back of his head. He groaned as he lifted his head up. He focused his eyes and for a minute thought he saw Jacob but it was actually his brother. Simon jerked his head up before wincing. He watched as Gavin reached for him and Simon recoiled in fear. The detective pulled back his hand and was silent, searching for words to speak. Simon leaned forward cautiously as Gavin sat down in the chair across from him.  


“Hi....Simon.”  


“Hello Gavin,” Simon searched the detective's face. “It's nice to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances.”  


“Yeah me too,” Gavin looked around the room, tapping his hands on the table. “Listen Simon...”  


“I loved Jacob with my whole being,” Simon started, not really knowing why he was saying what he was saying. “He made me feel so alive. He gave me hope for a better life. I would never have hurt him. I want you to know that.”  


“I know.”  


“You...You do?” Simon looked at the detective confused.  


“Connor told me what little he saw in your memory you shared with him. He said he saw two figures standing before you. I think I pretty much know who they were. I just need to know how to transfer your memory.”  


“I...,” Simon was hesitant but reached out his hand. “Give me your phone. Quickly.”  


Gavin gave Simon his phone and the android took off the back. He removed the SD card and placed it behind his head, in a small lot at the base of his hair line. He ran through his memory files. When he found the correct memory, he began to upload it. It took a few minutes to analyze it and work through the years it being hidden in a file safely stored away. It took longer than usual for the the memory to finally start to upload onto the SD card.  


**10 percent**  


It was taking a little longer than he expected. Both Gavin and Simon turned their gaze to the door when they heard shouting. The detective looked at Simon, pleading to hurry with his eyes. Simon wished his processors were up to speed as they were before. After being shut down, they were having trouble catching up to their original speed. He tried to remain calm but he felt his head ache as he was beginning to feel warm.  


**45 percent**  


Simon watched the upload bar slowly inch across his eyes. The shouting began to rise louder and Simon began to feel anxious. He felt even warmer than before and a flash of red began to blink in the corner of his eyes. He knew he was starting to overheat but he needed to get this done as quickly as possible. Gavin stood up from his chair and shoved said chair underneath the doorknob. The door jingled and a loud thumping was heard against the door. Simon pinched his brows as he tried to stay focused on the task at hand.  


**85 percent**  


Gavin pulled out his gun and aimed it at the door. Simon watched him and saw the same protectiveness that Jacob showed him. They way he protected Markus. Simon took a deep breath and concentrated. His fans in his head grew loud as he was working them double time. The door bounced against the chair, causing it to move ever so slightly. Gavin looked over at Simon.  


**93 percent**  


Simon hesitated as he the uploading process paused and seemed to stand still. The sound of his fans were unbearably loud and the room was hot. He closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the banging on the door and the shouting coming from Gavin's mouth. The red flashing had gotten worse and a message popped up warning Simon to stop his process or a possible shut down will commence. The android took a deep breath as he ignored the message and continued the upload. If he shut down now, he would be ok. He would miss Markus but he would finally be at peace with himself.  


**100 percent**  


Simon sighed in relief as his systems began to cool down. Simon pulled the SD card out and placed it back into the phone, turning it on. The door opened and Henry bolted in. His gun aimed at Gavin. Fowler stormed in and shouted for them both to put down their weapons. Gavin was the first to drop his, placing it in his holster slowly. Henry kept his gun trained on the detective. Agent Perkins came in, hands in his pockets.  


“You're making quite a problem for us Detective Reed,” Perkin's walked around the room. “Has he always been such a problem child Jeffery?”  


“Not until recently,” Fowler gave Gavin a look.  


“I thought you were on suspension anyway,” Henry lowered his gun.  


“Can't a guy ask an android a few questions?” Gavin walked over and grabbed his phone, looking at Simon, thanking him with his eyes. “Besides I got what I wanted and I'll be on way thank you very much.”  


Simon watched the detective leave and leaned back against his chair. The other detectives looked him over before all leaving the room. He placed his head in his hands and felt an overwhelming sense of dread overcome his body. He thought of what was going to happen. He thought about how he was going to get out of here. But most importantly he thought about Markus.  


**March 13th 12:05 pm**  


Gavin looked at his phone and bit the inside of his cheek. He sat in another interview room and let out a heavy shaky sigh. He placed the phone down on the table and walked to the two way mirror. He looked at himself and noticed how tired he looked. How this whole case was taking a toll on him. He hate to admit it but he would be glad to get this over and done with. He might be able to sleep better at night if he could feel less guilty with himself. He turned back to the table and sat down. He stared at his phone and brought his hand to his mouth, nibbling on his thumbnail. He needed to see the video but he knew it was going to fuck him up. He reached in his pocket and felt the pipe he once used a long while back. He thought he got rid of it but must have slipped his mind. The urge to use again hit him like a freight train.  


He could waltz into the evidence and sneak him a small bag of Red Ice to use after watching the video. Gavin got up out of his chair and headed towards the door and held the door handle. He placed his head against the door as he was conflicted on what to do. The urge was crawling against his skin and his mind telling him that it would be ok to just use one last time. He gritted his teeth when he thought of how Connor would be disappointed. He already let the android down, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it again. He let go of the door knob and sat back down. He was stronger than that. He could handle this shit. He pulled up the video and was about to push play when he heard the door open.  


“Gavin?” Connor closed the door.  


“Hey Con,” Gavin spoke nervously as he gazed at his phone.  


"Did Simon give you what you needed?" 

"He did. More than he probably should have. He put his memory of that night on my SD card." 

“Are you sure you want to watch it?”  


“No,”Gavin spoke bluntly. “But I need to see it. I...I want to see what happened.”  


“Would you like me to stay?”  


“Please.”  


Connor pulled a chair next to Gavin and the detective took a long hard breath. His finger hovered over the play button. He stared at his phone what seemed like forever. He couldn't do it. He should just let Connor watch it. Maybe he should have listened to Captain Fowler and not have gotten so involved. He felt a comforting hand on his thigh. He looked over at Connor, who was gave him a small comforting smile. It was all he needed. He clicked the play button and began to watch the video.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful lovelies!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Sorry it is a little late! Been busy with life and being sick!

**February 16th 2036 5:38 pm**  


“Are you sure about this Jacob?” Simon felt a feeling a dread overcome his senses.  


“I'm sure as the love I have for you Simon,” Jacob said, sipping on a little glass of courage. “Just please be by my side when she freaks out. I don't think my blood pressure can handle it.”  


“Anything for you,” Simon placed a small kiss against Jacobs lips.  


The author hummed and kissed back before pulling back when they both heard the door close. Maria waltzed in, her large handbag hanging in between her elbow. She stopped as she looked at the pair curiously. She looked in the kitchen and glared back Simon. The android gripped the author's arm before feeling a soft hand against his.  


“What is the meaning of this!” Maria placed the bag on the table. “Why isn't dinner ready?”  


“Maria we need to talk,” Jacob placed his liquid courage on the table. “I want a divorce.”  


“Excuse me?”  


“You heard me. I. Want. A. Divorce. I don't know how more plainly I need to get.”  


“You can't do this to me Jacob!”  


“I sure as hell can. Besides,” Jacob picked up and envelope containing the letter Simon showed him. “I have evidence that you were having an affair. I think the judge will side with me.”  


Maria stood dumbfounded as she slowly sat down. Jacob gaze was stern towards Maria and Simon could feel the room turning sour. Maria wiped out her phone as tears fell down her cheek. She told Jacob he was making a big mistake. Jacob merely ignored her threat as he took a big swig from his drink. He picked the letter back up and handed it to Simon. He told Simon to take it to his study.  


Simon took the letter to Jacob's study but stopped when he saw headlights turned on in front of the window. He walked towards it and pulled the window curtain back slightly. Henry was sitting against the car, smoking a cigarette. Simon felt his heart leap in his stomach and ran to the living room. The letter slipped from his fingers as he watched Maria pointed a gun at Jacob. The author looked at him before looking back at Maria.  


“Maria,” Jacob said as his hands came up in defense. “Think what you are doing.”  


“Shut the fuck up Jacob!” Maria pointed the gun towards Simon. “You will listen to me now. I want you to give up this goddamn game your playing. I want you to get rid of this machine and drop the divorce.”  


“No,” Jacob dropped his hand and stood proud. “I want to be with Simon and you can go fuck yourself and that piece of shit Henry.”  


“Oh so you gonna play it like that then,” Maria moved closer to Simon. “This thing is more important than me? Well let's see how long it will last after I shoot it”  


In an instant, the trigger was pulled. A loud bang echoed through the house. Maria dropped the gun as she back up. Simon blinked a few times before looking down at his arms. He had caught Jacob who was slipping from his grip. Simon dropped down as he held Jacob. Jacob was in shook and was looking at his hand covered in blood. Simon didn't know what to do. He was scared and held Jacob tighter, placing a hand on the wound. The blood wasn't slowly down and it was seeping out too fast.  


Simon called 911 while he pressed the wound. Maria was pacing around the room figuring out her story. Tears fell down Simon's cheek as Jacob looked up at him. He raise a hand to the androids face, who quickly held it. Jacob smiled as he swallowed before coughing up blood. Simon pressed the wound harder, but the blood continued to seep out of his stomach and from his back.  


“Simon,”Jacob voice was shaky.  


“Shh don't speak,” Simon felt the tears roll off his cheeks. “The ambulance is on it's way.”  


“I... I love you Simon,” Jacob pulled Simon down for a kiss. It was short and quick ending with Jacob coughing up blood and struggling. “Please.....please don't forget that.”  


“I won't,” Simon sobbed as Jacob's hand fell to the floor. “Please just hold on. Please Jacob. Jacob?”  


All at once Simon's life stopped. He grabbed Jacob's face, trying to wake him up. Calling his name over and over again. But he was gone. The android grabbed his lovers body and held him close. He screamed and sobbed and cried. His heart was torn into pieces. His system was on high alert and would force to shut down. He felt his whole world come crashing down.  


Simon felt hands jerk him away from Jacob. He fell to the ground as he looked up at Maria. She smacked him hard against the face. His head hit the ground hard. Henry came running in and noticed the scene and asked what happened. Maria kept his gaze on Simon as he tried to reach for Jacob again. She kicked his hand away.  


“Get the fuck away from him!” Maria screamed, grabbing the gun from the floor. “This wouldn't have happened if he would have just LISTENED!  


“You.... you killed him,” Simon looked at her.  


“No,” Maria walked closer, pointing the gun at him. “You killed him! It was because you had to come into our household and ruin EVERYTHING! Once the cops get here, you'll be taken away and destroyed!”  


“Maria give me the goddamn gun!” Henry jerked the gun from her as he tried to assess the situation. “Goddamn it!”  


Simon felt scared and slowly got up. He looked down at Jacob and then back to her and to Henry. It would be suspicious that a man was dead and a android was covered in blood. She had a lot of power in the streets and he would be charged for sure. So he did the only thing he knew to do. He ran. He ran out the door in the pouring rain. He let his feet take him as far as they could. Before he could process everything, he was in front of a big ship. It looked old and had been sitting in the dock for sometime. He walked to the an opening on the side and walked in.  


**March 13th 2039 12:25 pm**  


Gavin stared at the screen as a tears slid down his face. He felt sick. How could that fucking bitch kill his brother? They all grew up together. They were family. He stormed out of the room and went to the bathroom. He slammed the bathroom door and locked it. He screamed and grabbed the trash can slinging it to the side. Used paper towels flung across the floor making a huge mess in the floor. He stumbled to the toilet and threw up chunks of doughnuts and coffee. He gripped the bowl as he heaved as his body shook.He wasn't sure if he was shaking from anger or from upchucking.  


He felt his life crumbing more than before. Maria was really a goddamn bitch. She knew this whole goddamn time and acted like she was fucking victim. He even went to visit her. He sobbed as he laughed. He should have been there. He should have seen the signs. How could he call himself Jacob's brother. He ugly cried into the toilet until he heaved some more and sat against the stall wall. He heard someone trying to come in. He tried to yell go away but his throat was hoarse and he didn't have the strength anyway. He heard the door unlock and big ass shoes walking across the floor.  


“You alright in there kid?” Hank's voice bellowed.  


“Just fucking peachy”  


“Don't have to be a smart-ass. Why don't you go home? I think you've had enough emotional damage for one day. Don't worry about Maria and Henry. Connor and I have that covered. You need your strength for the trial anyway.”  


“Fine” Gavin got up and opened the stall.  


Anderson grabbed Gavin and pulled him into a fatherly hug. Gavin almost broke down but he held it together. Hank reminded him that he was still on suspension and that he needed to go before Fowler catches wind. Gavin nodded and left the bathroom while wiping his eyes. He looked at Connor who looked at him sadly. Reed gave a small smile before heading home.  


When he got home, he went straight to bed and closed his eyes. His head ached and his eyes were dry. His chest felt heavy yet relived. Miss Jackson jumped on the bed and head butted his hand. He gently caressed her head. Finally this case would be closed. But the video was too much for him. He couldn't handle it. They way Jacob died tore at his heart. Gavin felt the lump in his throat until he heard a knock on the door. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat and opened the door.  


“Connor?”  


“I wanted to see you and make sure you were ok,” Connor spoke softly.  


“Does Hank know you're here?” Gavin stepped aside as the android walked in, taking off his jacket and shoes.  


“No he doesn't. But I would have came regardless.”  


“Does this mean you forgive me?”  


“I don't know,” Connor smiled slyly. “I guess you're going to prove yourself worthy of forgiveness.”  


Gavin smiled as he grabbed Connor's face and kissed him passionately. Connor pushed the detective into the bedroom and closed the door. Miss Jackson clawed at the door as she began to sing the song of her people. But she soon got bored when no one came to the door, so she decided to curl up on Gavin's jacket and take a good cat nap.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful lovelies!  
> Sorry this is like almost 2 weeks late. Got a little side tracked and I work a full time job and babysit so sometimes I forget what day it is!  
> Shout out to @Azzy_az for getting me back in gear!  
> Love you all!
> 
> P.S. This has some morning smut!

**March 28th 2039 1:50 pm**  


Simon was released after the video was showed to Agent Perkins. Henry was quickly apprehended and asked where they could find Maria. Simon gave a few places he could think of when Henry pleaded the 5th. Fowler told Simon he could leave but expect to be called for a witness when they took this to trial. The android agreed hesitantly and walked away.  


Now it had been a few weeks and Simon hadn't heard anything about testifying. He had heard that they had gotten Maria and put her on a million dollar bond. She was able to quickly get out because of her parents and she was put on house arrest until the court date. It made Simon feel uneasy because she was slippery woman and she would find a way to get her way. He even feared for his own well being, hiding away in abandoned buildings. However, Markus finally found him and promptly dragged him back to New Jericho and told him everything would be ok. He still didn't feel safe but Markus did make him feel better. The rebellion leader wanted Simon to stay with him, but the android promptly declined. For now at least, until everything gets better. 

Now Simon was sitting in the mess hall at a table in the back. He watched as all the androids mingled around. Markus walked in and he was bombarded with a few androids probably needing to tell him of some minor issues. Simon watched longingly and met with the leader's gentle eyes. MArkus smiled and pointed to Simon and then himself then finally to the door. The android felt hot as felt blue blood rushing to his face. He looked down to his drink as he took a long sip. 

“So you and Markus huh?” Josh sudden;y sat down as he smiled, raising an eyebrow.  


“Huwha!” Simon chocked on his blue blood packet and stared at Josh, who was laughing hysterically. “How...How did you...”  


“Oh please. Anyone can see it Simon. You guys are not subtle at all. Especially with Markus making eyes at you.”  


“Oh,” Simon blushed more as he smiled shyly. “If you must know then yes we are seeing each other.”  


Josh smiled wide and congratulated Simon on his new found happiness. He also took the time to remind Simon to go to the android doctor and see what they could do for his faulty parts. Simon nodded, drinking the rest of your packet. He glanced over at the door and saw Markus leaning against the wall next the main entrance. He smiled as their eyes met. He told Josh to have a goodnight who in returned told him to behave himself.  


Simon met with Markus and the two slipped away when the mess hall got busier. They walked through the streets, Markus intertwining their fingers together. Simon felt his heart skip a beat and smiled to himself. He still thought about North and wished things hadn't happened the way they did. Markus assured him that what happened had happened and they needed to move onward.  


Soon the pair found themselves in front of Markus' place. They stepped inside and Markus shut the door. Simon looked around and noticed the many paintings around the place. Then he saw the huge book self that was line to the brim with books. Then he saw a section that made him stop. It was his books and what was left of his knick knacks. He looked over at Markus.  


“While you were at the mess hall I had a couple of androids help me get your things. I was surprised on how little stuff you actually had,” Markus walked over to Simon. “And I found your books. I knew they meant so much to you. So I gave them their own section.”  


“I...,” Simon felt his eyes swell. “I don't know what to you say Markus. Thank you.”  


“Anything for you Simon,”Markus placed a kiss on Simon's lips. “This is your home too. If you'll have me.”  


“Of course,” Simon laughed as tears fell down his face.  


Markus smiled brightly before moving closer to Simon and kissing him passionately. Simon melted into the kiss and took in everything that Simon was. The way he seemed to smell like fresh roses and the way his soft lips caressed his. Markus pulled back before picking Simon up bridal style. Simon was unprepared as he swung his arms around Markus' neck. He looked up to Markus and smiled as he was taken to Markus' bedroom. The door shut softly behind them.  


**March 29th 2039 6:42 am**  


Gavin's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight trickled in the room. He groaned as he shielded his eyes and shoved his head in between the pillow and the body next to him. He lifted his head and watched Connor curiously. The android must still be in sleep mode. Gavin stared and noticed how the sunlight bounced off the android's hair. He reached over and gently played with Connor's hair.  


He leaned up and moved so he was hoovering over Connor. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the android's lips. Gavin felt Connor shift a little so his kissed him. The detective felt a hand on his hip and he slipped his tongue in the android's mouth. Gavin hummed as the android leaned his head forward a little. The kiss became heated until Gavin pulled back to catch his breath.  


“Gavin,” Connor spoke, his eyes still closed. “You do realize I have to go to the station in 30 minutes.”  


“Mmhhmm,” Gavin acknowledged, leaning down and kissing the android's neck.  


“You know that Captain Fowler disapproves of tardiness, right?” Connor spoke, but didn't show any signs of moving.  


“I'm sure he won't mind Mr. Perfect missing one day.”  


Gavin leaned down and kissed Connor deeply. Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck as the detective slid his tongue in the android's mouth. Muffled moans grew loud as they both let out heavy breaths out of their noses. Gavin grind his hips against Connor's as Gavin pulled back to catch his breath. He looked down and noted how hot Connor looked with his face flushed and his hair a mess.  


Suddenly Gavin was flipped over on his back. It was so fast that the detective lied there a few minutes in shock. Gavin looked up at Connor and felt a blush etched across face. Connor looked gorgeous as his bangs fell over his face. It was a very nice view. The android smirk and it turned Gavin on more than it probably should have. Gavin closed his eyes as he felt roaming hands slide across his chest.  


Connor bent down and bit Gavin's shoulder. Gavin moaned loud and as he pulled Connor's hair. He thrusted his hips against Connor's who grabbed Gavin's hips. The detective watched as Connor sucked on his fingers and slowly lowered his had. Gavin bit his lip as he was trying to control himself. He was already hard and when Connor pushed in his fingers, Gavin almost saw stars. He had to control his breathing and close his eyes. He slowed down his breathing as he synced with Connor's fingers. Connor's other hand caress the detective's thigh, who moans softly.  


Gavin opened his eyes when Connor removed his fingers. Gavin got comfortable as he waited with bated breath. Connor grabbed his hips and pushed in all the way. Gavin arched his back as he clenched the sheets. He wiggled bit before he relaxed. Connor started to move his hips and Gavin felt like he was on cloud nine. He reached out and grabbed Connor's neck,pulling him down in a hot messy kiss. Connor bucked his hips and Gavin whined loudly, more loudly than he wanted to.  


Connor pushed in hard and hit Gavin's spot and it send the detective lurching up. He bite Connor's lip and rocked his hips. He was getting close and he wanted it to last a little longer. Connor, however; didn't seem to want to ease up. The android looked like he was in deep concentration. Gavin leaned his head against the pillow as Connor moved his hips faster. With a hard thrust, Gavin lost all control and climaxed all over Connor's belly. He felt a hot liquid shoot inside of him and he looked up at Connor who was paused in a moment of true bliss.  


Connor pulled out and crawled over Gavin and placed a kiss on his lips. He got up and went to the bathroom. Gavin closed his eyes as he tried to calm down his breathing. Best sex he thinks he has had yet. He liked this Connor. He would like to see this Connor a lot more. Miss Jackson found her way into the room and bellowed loudly as she could. Gavin looked over at his cat, patting the bed. She hopped up and purred loudly as she head bumped Gavin's hand. He scratched under her chin as she closed her eyes. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she placed her weight against the detective's hand. He closed his eyes as he relaxed in the moment. Then out of nowhere she bit his hand and he pulled back opening his eyes to glare at her.  


Jackson just swished her talk as she meowed even louder. Gavin took the hint and got out of bed, slipping on some boxers that were on the nightstand after wiping some of his pleasure off his stomach. The calico jumped off the bed and ran right underneath Gavin's feet, almost falling on his ass. He stomped his foot and told her he could have died. Miss Jackson jumped on the counter as the detective glided over to get her food. He poured the food out and she jumped off the counter and began to chow down.  


Gavin watched his cat eat before looking up after his phone pinged. He waltz over and noticed a new message. He opened it up and it was from Hank. He skimmed it and didn't get much thought until he read the last part. The FBI had let Maria alone in a room and she managed to slip out and was possibly heading out of town via plane.  


“Fuck!” Gavin cursed as raced into the bedroom and hoping in the shower for a quick clean up. He cursed loudly as he lathered himself with enough soap to clean off the grime. He grabbed some shampoo and ran his hands with top speed, scrapping his fingers against his scalp. He shoved his head in the water and let the water get in his face. He again ran his hands through his hair., barely making sure if all the shampoo was out. He turned the water off and jumped out the shower. He barely dried off as he got on his usual detective outfit and bolted out to the living room to put on his shoes.  


“What's wrong?” Connor asked as he buttoned his shirt, sensing the urgency.  


“Maria fucking got away and she is headed to the Detroit Metro Airport,” Gavin slipped on his shoes and looked around for his keys. “I knew better than to let these fucktards control the situation.”  


“That's almost a 30 minute drive from here and another 30 minutes with heavy traffic,” Connor finished putting on his shoes. “Do you think we'll make it before she boards?”  


“You bet your ass we will,” Gavin jingled his keys in the air before rushing out of his room.  


For once in is life, Gavin was quicker than an android. Mrs. Steinsman was outside about to have a word with Gavin but the detective just ran like a bat out of hell. He swung open his car as he revved up his car. IT was a good thing he took the time to fix his car a couple of days ago or they would have been fucked. He waved for Connor to hurry as he was ready to put his car in reverse. Luckily the day was nice out and the salt trucks hit the roads with enough salt to make someone with high pressure have a heart attack. As soon as Connor shut the car door, Gavin pulled out of his parking space and made it towards the airport. The android put on his seat belt and reached for the grab handle. Or the oh shit handles, as Gavin refers to to call them.  


Gavin had made it it there in 15 minutes but was suddenly stuck behind a driving that was making their way to church on Sunday. And it was a goddamn monday. Gavin gripped the wheel hard as he let loose a stream of curse words. He didn't have time for this goddamn bullshit! Why did some old fart have to know when he was in a goddamn hurry? He was basically riding their ass as he glared at their rear view mirror. He threw his hands up and Connor simply watched him in humor. He honked his horn, holding it for a few long seconds, when they made a very slow turned while flipping them off. He gutted the gas and finally made it with 5 minutes to spare. Both of them bolted out of the car when Gavin parked the car.  


When inside, Gavin ran up and asked the ticket attendant for a passenger named Maria Reed. The attendant said she couldn't give out that information. Gavin flashed his badge and told her that they needed to know what plane Maria Reed was going on because she being charged with murder. The attendant was hesitant as he rang up her manager. Gavin gritted his teeth as he was not a good mood. Connor pushed Gavin away slightly and took over the situation and spoke to the manager as they walked up to the counter. HE explained the situation and the manager told the wokrer that it would be alright. The attendant quickly looked up the information and told them where they needed to go which was at gate A23.  


Gavin and Connor ran through people and luggage as they ran towards their destination. The detectives stopped when they got to the gate and looked around. It was extremely crowded and it was pissing Gavin off. He was getting overwhelmed and could feel himself starting to panic. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Connor, who was pointing towards a slew of people sitting down. Right at the end, was Maria in a black slim dress with an obnoxiously large sun hat on. Gavin nodded towards Connor and the both split up. Gavin walking straight towards and Maria while Connor got on the other side so her back was towards the android. She was looking down at a book when Gavin stepped into her personally bubble.  


“Could you please step away sir,” Maria spoke without looking up. “You're ruining my concentration.”  


“I'm sure you'll have enough concentration when you're in prison,” Gavin sneered. “You are under arrest for the murder of my brother and your husband, Jacob Reed.”  


“Gavin?!” Maria jerked her head up, jumping up out of her chair.”What is the meaning of this? Murder? I am not capable of murder Gavin! It was that android!”  


“You have the right to remain silent,” Gavin turned her around forcibly as he cuffed her hands behind her back. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just said to you?”  


“Of course Gavin,” Maria jerked forward. “You are making a very big mistake. I demand my lawyer!”  


“Don't worry Mrs. Reed,” Connor spoke up as he stood beside Gavin,carrying Maria's purse. “We will make sure your lawyer is waiting for you when we get to the station.”  


Maria scowled as she told Gavin to make sure that thing didn't take anything. Gavin's ear's grew red as he told her that Connor was goddamn better person than she ever was. She huffed and remained silent through the airport and to the ride to the station. It took everything that Gavin had not to cuss the bitch, thinking she was above a goddamn cussing. But he didn't. He needed to calm the fuck down before he fucked up anymore than he had. He knew he shouldn't have gone and arrested her since he was still on a suspension.  


They pulled up to the station and the detective let Connor take Maria out of the car. She wiggled and spit in Connor's face, calling him plastic piece of shit. Gavin felt his face turn red but held his tongue. He dug his fingernails into his hands as he followed her and the android into the station. The detective lingered back, hesitating to make an appearance. He wasn't sure if he should go in or not but decided what the fuck not. He waltzed in and prayed that Fowler wasn't looming in a dark corner somewhere. 

"What the hell are you doing here boy?" Hank bellowed as he walked towards the detective. 

"Just...you know," Gavin was got off guard a little to say the least. "Coming to check on how things are going." 

"Mighty suspicious you just so happen to follow a little after Connor. It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he was dragging your dead beat sister-in-law is it?" 

"What? No." Gavin shook his head, trying to give his best 'I don't know what you are talking about' faces. 

"Cut the shit the Gavin." 

"Fine. I helped Connor catch the bitch ok? Those fucking idiots they hire for the FBI can't seem to do their jobs right. So go get Fowler and let him ring me a fucking asshole and put on more suspension for me to suffer through." 

"I could do that," Hank straightened up his scarf. "Or I could just let you go into the interview room and make sure that it is in fact Maria Reed in interview room 2." 

The detective stared blankly at the lieutenant before giving hims a big hug. Hank just stood still and patted Gavin's before the detective bolted away. He took the long way so he wouldn't have to be seen by Captain Fowler. The detective made it to the interview room and opened the room with the two way mirror. 

Gavin stared into the interview double sided glass as he nibbled on his fingernail. Maria sat with her arms crossed as her lawyer, a Mr. Richard Hardington, went over what was against her. He glared as she seemed so uncaring about the whole situation. It made his stomach turn and his blood pressure rise. The anger was going to boil over and he needed to control it before he even thought about stepping in that room.  


Chris had came in and told Gavin that he was lucky that Fowler was out today. He told him that Hank made sure everything was hush hush around the department, lest anyone would want to do parking ticket duty. Gavin nodded as Chris left and Connor made his way in and told Gavin everything was ready. The detective nodded and exited while he stood in front of interview room door. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Connor placed a reassuring hand on Gavin's shoulder before they walked in.  


“I want someone else,” Maria looked at Mr. Harington. “I don't want Gavin or that thing in here.”  


“Maria,” Mr, Harington warned before looking at Gavin. “I am well aware that you are on suspension Mr. Reed. Can you tell me why you went and arrested your sister-in-law?”  


“Ex-sister-in-law,” Gavin spat matter of factually. “Besides I was told she was leaving town. So I jumped the gun and arrested her. But she already had a warrant for her arrest.”  


“I'll talk to the prosecutor about how the police handle arrests. I suggest you leave. My client has nothing to say until the persecutor comes in.”  


“Oh I am not done with Maria. I saw what happened you know. Simon showed me what happened” Gavin looked at his ex-sister-in-law and her face seemed to pale. “So you want to tell me why?”  


“Why?” Maria leaned up and laughed. “Your brother was fucking the android he bought with OUR money. Then he was going to divorce ME for that piece of plastic! Said I was never to going to understand him. Like that thing would even understand!”  


“Maria hush,” Mr. Harington placed a hand on his client's arm,who jerked it away  


“You shot my brother in cold blood,” Gavin spoke through gritted teeth, slamming his hands down on the table.  


“What was I suppose to do? Let him divorce me? Do you know what that would have done to my reputation and all the money I would have lost? Besides I didn't even get what I was and am owed because Jacob put in his will that the android was to have most of his money. A fucking android! That was my money! I was his wife!”  


“You greedy fucking bitch! You killed my brother over fucking money!”  


“That's enough!” Mr. Harington stood up and buttoned his loose suit button. “I will not allow you to badger my client any further. She will not be allow to speak to anyone until the prosecutor gets here. Now I suggest you leave before I report you.”  


Gavin would have punched that bitch and that loudmouth attorney if it wasn't for Connor pulling him away. Connor took him out of the room while Hank stepped in with a Franklin Moore, the state prosecutor. Connor took Gavin to an area that was a little more private. Reed placed his hands on his hips as he clenched his jaw. He should have known that bitch was the one who did it along with that fucking prick Henry. All this time he thought for sure it was that android. But he was quickly pulled from his thoughts when lips pressed against his. It as a gently reassuring kiss. Connor pulled away but Gavin wasn't having it. He pressed harder against him.  


He felt the tears finally come to the surface and this point it didn't care who saw. All this anger and bitterness came out of him like a waterfall. He rested his head against Connor's shoulder as he sobbed. He didn't know if he should feel happy or sad. He finally got the killer but he should have caught her sooner. He shook but reassuring hands rubbed his back. He still didn't like androids but maybe he could be more tolerable. After all, his boyfriend was one and Simon tried to save his brother.  


“I see fucking androids runs in the family.” Maria spat before she was dragged away  


“Get her the fuck outta here,” Hank demanded as he stopped in front of Gavin and Connor, who had pulled away from their embrace. “Reed are you alright?”  


“I'll be better when I see her locked up,” Gavin nodded wiping his eyes. “But I am good.”  


“Well that's good,” Anderson looked over to Connor. “I expect you to come back early in the morning to walk Sumo cuz I'm staying in bed you hear!”  


“Of course Hank,”Connor laughed before grabbing Reed's hand  


“And you,” Anderson pointed to Gavin. “You better take care of him or so help me...”  


“Don't worry Lieutenant,” Gavin saluted. “He's in the good hands.”  


Hank grimaced before rolling his eyes and walking away. Gavin smirked and turned his gaze to Connor. The android tightened his hold on the detective's hand. They still had a lot of work to do. They need to make sure they had every single piece of evidence. They would win this case and Maria will be locked away for good.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers!  
> Sorry for the late update. Had a bad case of depression and it kinda controlled me for a little while. But I am back!  
> Hopefully it was worth the wait!
> 
> P.S. There be some smut

**April 15th 2039 12:35 pm**  


Simon stood in front of the mirror, looking at the suit he was wearing. It was a firm fit, not too tight nor too loose. It was a dark navy blue and it looked nice and slim. Simon felt like a stick in the mud. This wasn't what he normally would wear. He felt a little out of place. He but his bottom lip as he looked down at his feet. These suit shoes did not fit his style at all. He sighed as he fused with his tie before straightening it out.  


Markus purchased a suit for him to wear for the trail. Simon insisted that he could get one, Markus had said otherwise. It had been a busy few weeks for Markus and himself. They had a memorial for North and Simon had to go to the courthouse to speak with the prosecutor. Things seemed to be going alright but reminded him that his testimony was the key to putting Maria away. To be honest, Simon was not at all ready to face her. As much as he hated her and wanted her to receive her punishment, he still had her doubts. He was an android after all. The jury could still side with her just for that fact. She had her ways and her money; it wouldn’t surprise him that there would be a mistrial and they would look to him for some reason.  


Simon was brought from his thoughts when he heard a whistle. He glanced up at the mirror and smiled as looked at Markus. His lover wore a simple grey skintight shirt and some black pants.  


“Maybe I should require you to wear a suit more often,” Markus leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and wearing a sly smile. “It really helps show off your features.”  


“Well I thought wearing nothing at all really showed off my features better,” Simon looked at Markus through the mirror and smirked.  


“I....well...yeah...,” Markus blushed hard as he tried to come up with something to say but ended up coughing. “Good one Simon. So how are you feeling?”  


“I am terrified.”  


“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better,” Markus walked forward as he hugged Simon from behind, lying his head against a trembling shoulder.  


“Make this go as fast as possible?”  


“Simon,” Markus turned the android around so they could face each other. “You'll do fine. I will be there and so will Connor. You don’t have to worry.”  


Simon nodded, dropping his gaze. He wanted this to be done and over with. He was ready for things to go back to normal or at least back to being in the background. He still hadn’t gotten over North’s death. He felt guilty and that it was his fault everything happened. Markus reassured him multiple times, kissing away his thoughts.  


Simon was pulled back to reality when he felt a kiss on his lips. It started off small and gentle. But Simon took the dive and made it deeper, opening his mouth. Markus didn't hesitate and their tongues collided. Simon took a deep breath through his nose as he reached down and pulled up Markus' shirt. Markus stood back as he quickly took off the material, showing his abs. Simon blushed and feel in awe at the sight of his love. Soon Markus was getting rid of his shirt and Simon helped. He slides his jacket off as Markus undid the buttons. Once the top article clothes were off, both androids resumed their positions.  


Markus pushed Simon against the wall hard. Simon felt Markus sliding his hands down and undoing his pants. Simon hitched his breath as his suit pants slid down along with his boxers. He felt a hand grasp him and he pulled away from Markus. He bit his lips as he placed his hands-on Markus' shoulders. Simon roamed his own hands down until he mindless started to undo Markus' pants. The pants hit the floor as Simon hooked his fingers underneath Markus' underwear, and pulling them down slowly.  


Quickly Markus picked Simon up and Simon grabbed held onto Markus for support. Markus smiled before kissing Simon again. It wasn't as heated, but it had passion. Simon felt himself being consumed by the heat and lust. Markus pressed their bodies together as he maneuvered his fingers, so they began to stretch Simon. Simon bit his lip as he moaned.  


“Are you comfortable?” Markus asked.  


“Mhhmmm,” Simon nodded vigorously.  


“Are you sure?”  


“Stop teasing me Markus,” Simon said in haste.  


Markus smirked as he removed his fingers and positioned himself. Simon felt Markus go inside him and he wrapped his legs around him. He leaned forward and crashed their mouths together. Markus' fingernails dug into Simon's thighs as he pumped in hard. It started out slow but the closeness and pressure between to the two was making things get heated quickly. Simon pinched his eyes as it was getting harder to concentrate. He placed his head on Markus' shoulder and moaned loudly. Markus bucked his hips hard and fast and Simon almost saw stars. He steadied himself as he kissed Markus hard. His back was slammed against the wall and he groaned. His own bio-component was hitting Markus' stomach and he was reaching his limit. Simon felt Markus slowly down, trying to salve the moment, but Simon wanted it more than ever. He leaned over and moaned as deep and loud as he could. Markus pushed in deep and Simon came, sending blue liquid all over him and Markus. Markus wasn't far behind, with another thrust and another moan coming from Simon's lips, Markus groaned and came inside Simon.  


The both slid to the floor, Markus pulling out gently. Simon winced but relished in the moment. He also enjoyed seeing Markus all hot and bother. He leaned forward and place a small kiss on Markus’ cheek. The leader looked at him smiling slightly, keeping his hands-on warm hips. Simon looked over at his suit and noticed some blue goo on it. So much for cleaning it earlier.  


“I hope I got your mind off of things,” Markus said breathlessly.  


“Yes,” Simon spoke out of breath. “But now I need to clean my suit again.”  


“Sorry,” Markus laughed. “But you were right. You look way better without anything on.”  


“Hush Markus,” Simon blushed a dark blue. “Now help me find some normal clothes.”  


**April 18th 2039 8:30 am**  


Gavin sat in the car drumming his fingers over the steering well. He reached up and tried to loosen the tie around his neck. He fucking hated suits. They always made him feel like he was getting choked. He turned on his phone and checked to see what time it was. He rolled his teeth against his lip as he started to get nervous. The passenger door opened, and Lieutenant Hank sat in the passenger seat. Connor got into the back.  


“You ready kid?” Hank opened a flask and took a sip.  


“I might be if you let me have some of whatever you're having,” Gavin reached for the flask.  


“Eh!” Hank jerked it back. “Not until after the trail is over and when you get home. I don't want you driving lover boy in the back-home drunk. Besides it's not that bad. Everything points against Maria so it should be a in and out case.”  


“Yeah well I still need a pick me up,” Gavin pouted as he pulled onto the road.  


Gavin's anxiety was soaring into dangerous territory and what he wouldn't give to have some Red Ice to get the edge off. Gavin shook his head as he shook the thought back into his mind. He took a deep breath as he held it momentarily until he breathed out slowly. He tried to hide his nervousness as best he could. He had recently been seeing a therapist, a suggestion made by Connor. At first Gavin was pissed but he warmed up to the idea. It was good getting things off his chest and he felt like things were starting to look up.  


Gavin's mind clicked back to reality as he almost ran a red light and slammed on the brake. Hank commented on how Connor might need to drive back home which earned a fuck you from Gavin. To be honest he wished Connor was driving right now but his beau didn't feel right driving his car. He sighed as he tried to suck it up in the meantime. He prayed everything was going to work out with the case.  


They made it to the courthouse without dying and Gavin swung into a parking space. He took a deep breath as he stared at the steering wheel. His heart pounded in his chest as he said a small prayer. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he looked toward the older man in the passenger seat. Hank looked at him with soft eyes before reaching into his pocket,  


“Here kid,” Hank handed the flask to Gavin. “I know I said not to but with the way you drove us here, I think you really do need it.”  


“Thanks,” Gavin took the flask and took a quick swig. He choked as his throat burned and quickly gave it back to Anderson.  


“You're gonna do great kid,” Hank smiled, grabbing the detective's shoulder. “Connor and I will be there so don't worry.  


Gavin nodded and they all exited the car. The detective looked up at the and felt ping of fear. Sure, he had testified plenty of times before. He honestly should be used to it by now. But the way his heart was pounding, he wasn’t sure everything was going to work out. There was still a chance that Maria could convince her peers. She knew a lot of powerful people in this city.  


As the detective's made it to the double doors, outside stood Markus, Josh and Simon. Markus was fidgeting with Simon's tie and Josh explaining something. Simon looked as terrified as Gavin felt. Simon looked at him before quickly looking away. Gavin felt a pressure against his hand and turned to Connor motioning him to speak to Simon. Gavin wish he could take another swig of alcohol as he walked closer to the three androids.  


“Hey Simon,” Gavin cleared his throat. “You doing ok?”  


“No,” Simon cuffed his sleeves. “I am absolutely terrified.”  


“Right there with ya,” Gavin chuckled nervously. “Well let's get the show on the road.”  


“After you,” Simon pointed for Gavin to lead the way.  


The detective took a deep breath he led everyone into the courthouse. They waited in line for security and when that was over, they walked to the main court room. Gavin and Simon were separated from the group as they had to stay out of the court room. Everyone gave their condolences and the detective and android made their way to the witness room. When they walked in, a few other people were sitting at the far end of the table.  


Gavin grimaced as he figured they were friends of Maria's. They didn't look keen on having seen them either. Gavin plopped down on the other end and motioned for Simon to sit down next to him. Simon sat down slowly, peering at the other people. Gavin figured Simon had to have known those people as the android looked at them intently. So, he leaned forward and decided to play detective for a little bit.  


“You know these people,” Gavin placed his hand on his cheek as he glanced over at the end of the table.  


“Yes,” Simon nodded as he turned his head towards Gavin. “The lady all dolled up is Katherine Holt, she is best friends with Maria. Then there is Jessica Cambridge, Henry’s sister and John Borowski, the family friend and doctor.”  


“Well we have enough evidence to tie her to the murder.”  


“Yeah,” Simon looked back over to the group. “I just hope they don't pick a judge that hates androids.”  


Suddenly the bailiff came in and called out for Katherine. The lady walked past the pair as she mumbled something under her breath. Gavin sneered at her before glancing up at the clock. It was going to be a long day. He looked back at Simon, who was looking straight forward, like a statue. The detective could say that Simon wasn’t feeling anything, but he knew different. He watched as the android looked unusually stiff and his hands seemed to fidget slightly against the table.  


Before too long it was coming down to just Gavin and Simon. The room seemed heavy with worry and it was making Gavin nervous. He could tell Simon was scared but the android was hiding it as best as he could. He wanted to give out some comfort but wasn’t sure how to approach the android. So, he decided to bite his nail instead as he looked up towards the clock. They sat in silence until Gavin was called to testify. He got up and patted Simon's back before following the bailiff.  


As he entered the court room, he looked over at Maria. She was leaning back in her chair, her face towards her lawyer as a wide smile etched across her face. It bothered Gavin and that smile gnawed at his soul. He felt his heart beating faster and he felt his stomach drop. This didn’t seem like a good sign. He glanced over to his android boyfriend, who looked at him. He wished he could read Connor’s expression, but it was expressionless. He approached the bench and was sworn in. He was led to the stand next to the Judge's desk and tried to relax. His nerves were starting to get the better of him.  


“Detective Gavin Reed,” Mr. Moore spoke. “You are the brother to the deceased.”  


“Yes.”  


“And you knew Mrs. Reed for a long time, am I correct?”  


“Yes, we grew up together.”  


“So, you knew Maria pretty well then. So, did anything seem to stand out to you that something like this would happen?”  


“No. Jacob mentioned that him and Maria were having problems but nothing that would lead to him getting murder.”  


“I see. That's all,” Mr. Moore sat down as Mr. Hardington got up.  


“Detective, how much Red Ice have you used in your lifetime?”  


“Objection!” Mr. Moore stood up. “How does this pertain to the case?”  


“It's to help show Detective Reed's state of mind your honor.”  


“I'll allow it,” The judge looked over at Gavin. “Please answer the question Detective.”  


“I don't know,” Gavin bit his lip, his heart racing. “Maybe a dozen times or so.”  


“And is it correct that you had an overdose about a month ago?”  


“I…. Yes.”  


“So, tell me why we should believe what you say? You stole from the evidence to go get high. Like the night your brother died. Records show that a large amount went missing when you put away some evidence.”  


“Listen,” Gavin’s heart pounded against his chest. “I may have fucked up a few times in my life and that I was high when my brother died but Maria killed my brother because she is a cold-hearted bitch.”  


The judge hit his gavel against his desk, reminding Gavin of his language. The detective looked at Mr. Hardington who said he was through. Gavin was told step down. The detective raced out and stepped in the bathroom, slamming to the door hard. God he was fucking pissed off. He punched the stall door and screamed before letting falling to the floor. He fucked up. His past was catching up to him and probably because of him, Maria was going to walk. He felt like a fucking idiot.  


The bathroom door creaked, and he looked over. Connor looked at him with a worried expression across his face. The android walked to him and sat down next to him. Gavin propped his leg up as he places his elbow on his knee. He started to bite his nail as his mind began to swim. He couldn't let Maria win. He just couldn't but the ha fucked up royally.  


“Gavin,” Connor started. “Don't blame yourself.”  


“No Con,” Gavin sobbed. “Do you know I found out my brother was dead? When I got to work the next day Con. I was so fucking high out of my mind that I couldn’t answer my phone when Fowler called me. I should have checked on him, but I used drugs instead. What kind of brother am I?”  


“A human one,” Connor grabbed Gavin's face. “Jacob loved you. I can tell that. You wouldn't have known. You didn't think anything was wrong, so you didn't feel the need to check. It just happened and I am sorry that I can't say anything to make you feel better. But the least I can do is be here for you. But you must be strong. Especially for Simon. His testimony is the one that will matter the most and he needs us.”  


“Yeah,” Gavin wiped his face as he was helped up by Connor. “Let's do this.”  


**April 18th 2039 11:45 am**  


Simon sat alone in the witness room as he stared out the window. The sun was shining, and it was a really nice day today. He looked down at his hands. He wished Jacob was here. Then they wouldn't be doing this trial. He heard the door open and he was being motioned to come on. He got up swiftly and followed behind the officer. When he entered the court room, everyone turned to looked at him. It was overwhelming and he wanted to leave. But he saw the faces of his friends and the detectives, so he was able to calm down.  


He walked to the bench and was sworn in. He looked over at Maria who smiled at him menacingly. He took a deep breath and sighed as he was walked to the stand next to the judge. He looked over at everyone but couldn't stop looking over at Maria. Her smile made him shiver to the core and he didn't like it. Mr. Moore stood up smiled.  


“Simon,” Mr. Moore looked down at a piece of paper. “You are a PL600 model correct?”  


“I am.”  


“And you were purchased by Mr. and Mrs. Reed on February 23rd, 2034?”  


“I was.”  


“Tell me about the night Jacob died.”  


“Jacob wanted to divorce Maria. He had already caught her cheating and he didn't love her anymore. He waited until she got home and told her. I left the room to put the evidence of her adultery away and I saw Henry outside and ran back into the room. Maria had a gun on Jacob but pointed at me. I was the one that was supposed to die that night. Not Jacob. He took the bullet for me.”  


“Judge I would like to enter the video we retrieved from Simon.”  


The judge allowed it and they rolled out a tv, turning off the lights and began to show the video. Simon kept his gaze on Maria whose earlier confidence was dwindling. She leaned over to Mr. Hardington and whispered something. The lawyer shook his head but waved at her to calm down. Simon glanced over at Gavin, who was looking at the ground. He looked to find Markus, who was staring intently at the screen while displaying a sullen expression.  


The lights cut back on after the video ended. There were many whispers across the room. The judge slammed down her gavel. Everyone quieted down as Mr. Harnington stepped up. He looked at Maria and then back to Simon, he seemed slightly concerned. Simon shifted in his seat.  


“That was quite some memory you had stored Simon,” Mr. Harington cleared his throat. “Is there a possibility that an android could perhaps falsify a memory or somehow got it mixed up?”  


“No. Our memories are stored and backed up. They are originals and there is no way I could change that.”  


“I see,” Mr. Harington looked at Maria. “We all saw that Jacob was leaving Maria for you. Do you think that was fair?”  


“She cheated on him and always berate him. I think it was fair because Jacob was finally happy. He loved me and I loved him.”  


“But androids can't really love, can they? It's just a program that mimic's the feeling.”  


“No, it was real,” Simon felt tears swell in his eyes as he looked at Maria. “Jacob made me feel so alive. I loved him with every make of my being, and he paid for it.”  


“Then why did you run?”  


“You saw the video. Maria threatened me and she was right. I would have been shot down because I was covered in Jacob's blood. So, I did run. It was the only thing I could think of what to do.”  


“No more questions.”  


Simon was told to sit down, and he let out a deep breath as he walked past Maria. She wore a scowl as her eyes followed him. He sat next to Markus, who placed a comforting hand on his. The rest of the trail went accordingly. Both lawyers made a closing statement and the jury was sent to deliberate. It didn't take them long to placed first degree murder on Maria. She stood up and had a fit and screamed, pointing at Simon. The bailiff pulled her away as the judge calmed down the gallery. The judge pulled Henry in and charged him with assisting with the murder and hiding of evidence.  


Everyone was excused, filing out of the court room. Markus, Josh, Hank ad Connor walked out first. Simon and Gavin walked together and was surrounded by a large group of reporters. The prosecutor came out and express to the reporters to leave the pair alone and he would answer any questions. Both detective and android quickly made their way out form the group. They made way to find their friends. Everyone had gathered towards the side of the courthouse. Everyone cheered them on, and Hank suggest they all go out. So, they ended up going to Gavin's favorite diner and they had a wonderful party. Gavin congratulated Simon for finally being the key to Jacob's closure. Simon smiled sheepishly as he held up his blood packet. Everyone held up their drinks and made a toast.


End file.
